Prohibido por sangre
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: "Somos hermanos"... -le susurró la chica con lágrimas cristalinas corriendo por su rostro. "No me importa, te amo y tu me amas, más que todo y por sobre todo y eso es lo unico que importa..." -dijo para despues robarle un beso de sus labios.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimmer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia si es mía así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**By:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-Los hermanos Hiraguizawa… siempre son tan aislados….

-Tan antisociales…

-Y arrogantes…

-Pero son tan hermosos…

-Miren… allá va Tomoyo Hiraguizawa… -dijo una chica apuntando hacia una joven de cabellos negros largos, rostro sereno y ojos amatistas. Alta y piel de porcelana. En sus brazos cargaba unos cuantos libros. –Y Eriol Hiraguizawa… -dijo apuntando a continuación a un joven alto muy alegre que le ayudaba a su hermana a cargar sus libros de unos 180 cm., cabellos negros azulados y ojos grandes y misteriosos, azules como dos zafiros cubiertos por unas elegantes gafas.

-Shh… calla, allí vienen.

Eriol y su hermana pasaron por los pasillos acompañados por numerosos murmullos. Cada día era lo mismo, Tomoyo y Eriol Hiraguizawa eran hermanos. Inteligentes, apuestos, hermosos y encantadores, siempre en su propio mundo. No hablaban con casi nadie más que entre ellos.

Siempre, todos los días que pasaban por aquellos pasillos escuchaban murmullos, risas, bromas pesadas y otras numerosas cosas.

Pero no les importaba.

Eriol, quien era el mayor, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a su hermana y esta se dejaba abrazar sonriente.

Tomoyo se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía y abrió sus libros y libretas.

Ojeó distraídamente sus libros un segundo y miró hacia la ventana, viendo la nieve caer, preguntándose, cuanto más tenía que pasar dentro, encerrada en esa habitación sin poder ver los ojos azules de su hermano.

Suspiró y regresó su vista al frente.

Siempre era lo mismo…

Miró a sus compañeros…

Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, no pertenecía a esas personas. Ellas no sabían nada.

-Hiraguizawa-san. –dijo un chico de su misma clase de ojos grises y cabellos rubios. –Ya acabo la clase.

-¡Ah! Si… si… claro. –dijo la chica distraídamente tomando sus cosas sin mirar siguiera al chico.

Al llegar a la puerta dio media vuelta y le sonrió al chico.

-Gracias…

El chico se sonrojo un segundo y se dio media vuelta inmediatamente. La chica se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo.

Sintió la nieve bajó sus pies y su cabeza, buscó entre todos los arboles y por fin lo encontró.

-Eriol.

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró, sonrió y bajo del árbol.

-Te extrañaba, hermanita. –dijo abrazándola tiernamente por detrás pasándole los brazos por el cuello y juntando su mejilla con la de su hermana pequeña.

Tomoyo sonrió y se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano.

Un sutil sonrojo cubría sus mejillas a causa del frío e inmediatamente le paso parte de su bufanda por sus hombros de manera que los cubrieran a ambos.

El chico sonrió.

-Vamos a otro lugar. –le propuso.

La chica sonrió divertida.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su hermano la había levantado en brazos y corría hacía una parte del patio que ambos conocían muy bien.

No había ni una sola persona en el lugar y en primavera, se cubría de flores de diferentes colores y en otoño de hojas rojizas, en cambio ahora en invierno lo cubría una hermosa y helada capa de nieve blanca y por supuesto un árbol.

Una chispa de diversión se asomó por los ojos del chico y este miró a su hermana.

-Sabes que no podemos… -pero no la dejo terminar y en cuestión de segundos su espalda golpeaba el árbol y el chico le robaba un beso. –Eriol… -dijo en un susurro casi audible.

-Te amo.

-Somos hermanos. –dijo poniendo una mano en su blanca mejilla mirándolo a los ojos. –Tu sangre corre por mis venas…-dijo señalando y rozando las venas en su cuello y la mía corre por las tuyas… -dijo con ojos cristalinos, tomando la mano de su hermano fría por la nieve y rozando las propias venas de su cuello, sintió un escalofrío y no supo si era por el frío o era por el simple roze.

Eriol la besó.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces, hasta que la chica respondió con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

-Te amo. –repitió Eriol sin titubear. Mirándola a los ojos y poniendo amabas manos en sus mejillas suave pero firmemente. –Tu sangre es mi sangre… y mi vida es la tuya.

-Somos hermanos… -murmuró Tomoyo sin sollozar pero con gotas cristalinas bajando por sus blancas mejillas de porcelana.

Tantas veces había probado esos labios, tantas veces tocado esas mejillas y tantos años sintiendo el amor más allá de la hermandad hacia su hermano.

Era prohibido.

Prohibido por sangre.

Pero hace mucho que no podía contener esos sentimientos, ya era tarde. O tal vez, siempre había sido tarde para detenerse.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto más que a nada y más que a nadie, pero no bastaba con eso.

Eran hermanos.

Por sus venas corría la misma sangre, pero en sus corazones también, sentían los mismos sentimientos.

Y quería detenerse, un amor así solo causaría problemas, tanto para Eriol tanto para ella.

Hace ya tanto tiempo que había dejado de llamarle "hermano" porque no soportaba la idea de pensar en ello. No soportaba la sangre que fluía por sus venas y había veces en que quisiera solo dejar que fluyera toda su sangre fuera y reemplazarla por otra.

Pero Eriol era diferente. Ella soportaba llamarla "hermanita"

¿Por qué?

Simple.

Él la amaba más que nada y más que todo y solo eso le importaba.

Cuanto tuviera que sufrir él no le importaba, y lo que sufriera Tomoyo el lo sufriría, él la protegería.

Y ambos sabían muy bien lo que sufrían el uno por el otro. Y sabían muy bien las consecuencias.

Sabían muy bien lo que pasaría si sus padres se enteraran, si sus amigos que no tenían por la misma razón, se enteraran.

Era su problema, su secreto.

No involucrarían a nadie más.

-Te quiero… ¿Cuál es el problema, Tomoyo, hermanita? Mi pequeña angelita… mi princesa… -dijo acunándola en sus brazos una y otra vez mientras Tomoyo se aferraba a su pecho.

_-"Estamos unidos por sangre, el mismo amor entre hermanos está prohibido por sangre más sin embargo, tú me quieres sin preocuparte por las consecuencias, y yo te quiero por igual, pero temo por ambos y aun mas por ti, tu sabes bien que yo me arrojaría a un hoguera de ser necesario más sin embargo no me puedo arrancar el miedo del corazón ni del alma. Te amo más que a nada y más que todo y por ese propio egoísmo no te puedo dejar ir" -_pensó la chica y Eriol supo lo que estaba pensando, siempre lo sabía.

-_"Sé que estamos unidos por sangre y como tú lo has dicho no me preocupo por las consecuencias, yo te protegeré y por ello no habrá consecuencias, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y con así como la Luna necesita el Sol para brillar yo necesito de ti para vivir, para brillar. Temes y yo lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo, sé que este amor en sí está prohibido por sangre, pero te amor y siempre lo he hecho, no te puedo dejar de amar y antes de hacerlo prefiero morir."_

-¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-No lo sé, hermanita, Tomoyo. No lo sé.

* * *

A lo lejos, una chica veía curiosamente la escena mientras una sonrisa malvada se asomaba por sus labios.

Sacó una cámara de su bolso y tomó la fotografía de los hermanos besándose.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no lanzar un grito de emoción.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron… hermanos Hiraguizawa… -dijo para después lanzar un risa malvada e histérica.

Cogió su bolso y sus cabellos rojizos bailaron con el viento cuando se dio media vuelta.

En su mirada dorada solo se veía la venganza y la tristeza cubierta por seriedad y furia.

-Aya. –dijo una voz fuerte y dulce a la vez.

-Subaru… -dijo parando en seco haciendo que sus largos cabellos hicieran lo mismo.

-Aya. –repitió el chico con una mirada seria.

-¡NO! Ellos se lo buscaron. –dijo para después salir corriendo en lágrimas.

Corrió y corrió y después cayó.

No era su culpa.

Ella tenía derecho a vengarse…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO TENÍA!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-Aya…

-Subaru-san… -le llamó una linda voz pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

El chico sonrió.

-Kotori-chan –dijo aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Sip.

La chica sonrió divertida.

El chico la tomo en brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire invernal, en aquel piso cubierto por nieve.

-¿Ne? ¿Hasta cuando seguirás observando? -preguntó ya en una habitación mirando desde una gran ventana el cielo nevado.

-Lo suficiente.

-Son hermanos.

-Estarán bien.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque…

El chico sonrió al ver que la chica se acercaba y se inclinaba dejando sus cabellos a su alcance.

Este paso sus manos por el su cuello y la chica se sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Por qué? –le susurró al oído con sus manos acariciando sus cabellos.

Sus hermosos risos dorados caían por sus hombros y espalda casi llegando hasta el suelo.

Kotori rozo sus labios y un brillo seductor brillo en los ojos del chico mientras que uno divertido y juguetón brillaba por los de la chica.

Subaru se acercó más poniendo a Kotori delicadamente en el sillón mientras él se ponía encima de esta y se sostenía con los brazos, mientras que sus cabellos dorados caían y gotas causadas por la nieve caían por la piel blanca de Kotori.

Kotori puso la mano en la mejilla del joven y luego lo paso a su cuello.

Y lo acercó hacia ella para robarle un beso.

El chico sonrió entre besos.

Así era Kotori.

Tan juguetona e infantil pero tan madura y seductora en ocasiones.

El chico levantó la mirada para mirar los ojos verdes de su acompañante y le quito los cabellos de su cara.

Luego se levanto y la cargó como una muñeca y le peinó los cabellos.

-Te adoro, mi pequeña muñeca.

La chica sonrió.

-Estarán bien. Esos dos. Estamos bien, después de todo, ¿o no? Kotori.

-Sip, Subaru.

Dijo para después alzar los brazos y robarle otro beso.

-Su amor está prohibido por sangre…

-Pero… aunque la sangre es quien decide…

-La sangre viene del corazón…

Dijeron en susurros mientras se veían y el peine con el que antes estaba cepillando sus cabellos cayó al suelo ruidosamente y ambos rostros se pusieron serios.

-Y por eso es que…

-El amor…

-Y el corazón…

-Son siempre uno mismo.

Dijeron mientras Kotori desabrochaba cada uno de los botones de Subaru, con cada palabra.

Y cuando termino su labor vio la brillante cicatriz.

El chico la acercó a su pecho, Kotori miraba la cicatriz triste y nostálgicamente.

Y la acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Estarán bien… -le susurró el joven a Kotori al ver que esta temblaba como una hoja de papel, pálida como la cera o un vampiro. Le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos. Y acarició su mejilla dulcemente, suavemente. Frágilmente.

Ella era su muñeca. Suya y nada más suya, frágil y delicada.

-No les sucederá lo mismo que a nosotros.

La chica asintió.

No les pasaría lo mismo que ellos.

No sucedería nada trágico.

Ellos podrían romper esa "ley" como algunos la llamaban.

Romperían esa barrera llamada "Prohibido por sangre"

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Nya ~! ¡Hola! Mmm…. Si sé que debería estar actualizando "El ángel y el vampiro" o tal vez "Por amor"… y les juró que seguiré escribiendo… pero pues… no pude resistirme… ****esta historia es para mí una historia muy, muy linda y estoy segura de que me enorgulleceré mucho por ella. **

**Esta historia es… algo así como el comienzo de una nueva etapa de escritura. Mis otras historias las escribí aún en primaria a mis 12 años de edad y cumplo 13 en febrero, por lo tanto aun tengo 12 años… pero en fin, esta historia es muy importante para mí, y si me pudieran decir que piensan de ella… me alegraría muchísimo.**

**Entre a secundaria hace poco, para ser más exactos en Agosto y pues… es bastante difícil para mí acostumbrarme a todo esto ya que, son diferentes horarios, cada clase son de 40-45 minutos… son más clases, nuevos maestros más… peculiares… etto… y además, la verdad para ser sincera no me hubiera sido tanto el impacto si hubiera entrado a secundaria con mis amigos, en mi misma escuela o al menos en mi mismo estado y ciudad pero, yo… como cambie de ciudad, nueva etapa, nuevo estado y pues… es más difícil para mí. Así que les pido que me tengan paciencia. Mucha paciencia. **

**Soy aun novata, una niña de 12 años y… pues… me alegraría muchísimo un review: un comentario, si me salió pésimo, malo, bueno, increíble, encantador, lindo… lo que sea, los apreciaré muchísimo además de que, les responderé cada review con mucho cariño y con mucha dedicación. **

**A todas mis historias les dedicó tiempo y si bien, yo sé que tengo muchos errores tanto gramaticales y ortográficos, pero me estoy esforzando muchísimo y… les agradezco muchísimo que lean mi historia. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y si dejan review, muchas gracias. **

**Oh, si hare una versión en inglés, no sé si en este momento o… después, pero si alguien lo quiere leer en ingles, pues… ya saben. **

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Emiko hime-sama**

Escuchó el timbre y salió rápidamente.

-¡Eriol! –gritó agitando una mano con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

El chico de lentes sonrió y miró a su hermana desde lo alto del árbol.

Tomoyo trepó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su hermano.

Sonrió al ver que le tendía la mano. La cogió y se sentó junto a él.

-Faltaste a clases… otra vez. –le dijo Tomoyo con un dejo de reproche en su voz.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Las clases son aburridas.

-Hace años no te parecían tan…

-Tomoyo. –dijo suspirando. –Hace años no estaba…

Calló.

"No estaba enamorado de ti" eso era lo que quería decir.

Pero la expresión de Tomoyo le había detenido. Tomoyo tenía las manos en puños. Y su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza.

-¿Y qué si eres mi hermana? –le preguntó por fin, después de un largo silencio. -¿Qué importa si… -pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡Es un tabú! –le gritó. -¡Es un pecado!

Eriol suspiró.

Sabía lo que su hermana sufría. Sabía lo que le preocupaba. Pero no lo entendía. No encontraba el gran problema. Si dos personas se amaban… todo era posible… ¿no es cierto? El amor era…

Un momento.

Un pecado…

Si Dios era amor, ¿Cómo podía el amor ser un pecado?

Se quedó pensando por un momento mirando el cielo.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermana.

Apuntó al cielo y luego miró los ojos de su hermana pequeña, Tomoyo.

-El amor no es pecado, Tomoyo. Y si lo fuera… Dios es testigo de que esto lo empecé yo…

-¡No es por mi por quien temo es por ti! –le espetó rápidamente angustiada.

Tomoyo suspiró. Se llevó un brazo a su frente mientras Eriol la recostaba en sus piernas. Tomoyo cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa invernal jugar con sus cabellos y la nieve sobre las hojas del árbol.

Eriol le acarició sus largos cabellos negros y su frente.

-Lo sé, hermanita, lo sé.

Tomoyo se incorporó. Eriol besó su frente.

-Hiraguizawa Eriol-san… lamento interrumpirle, pero… ¿me permitiría un momento?

Eriol miró hacia abajo del árbol, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Regresare pronto. –murmuró a su hermana quien le miraba curiosa.

Eriol bajó de un brinco y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que no la conozco.

-Aya Hiromu. –dijo sonriéndole. La brisa sopló. La forma en que la chica sonrió incrementó el presentimiento del joven.

Trató de recordar a la chica sin embargo no lo hizo, evidentemente no la conocía. La miró detenidamente, sus ojos dorados lo miraban con algo que parecía resentimiento… rencor… y odio. Un odio peligroso y definitivamente profundo. Muy, muy profundo.

-Tomoyo, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

-¿Eriol?

Eriol no la miró. Tomoyo lo miró indecisa. Eriol jamás le había pedido que le dejaran solo con alguien y menos con una chica. Miró a la chica y luego a su hermano. Dio media vuelta con una punzada en el pecho.

NO estaba celosa… solo… sorprendida y algo curiosa. Si eso era. Sólo eso.

Eriol miró a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Aya sonrió.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama… -dijo caminó hacía el árbol y recargándose en su tronco. Mostró un sobre mientras Eriol la miraba sospechosamente. Sus cabellos se movieron mientras Eriol se acercó lentamente. Tomó el sobre.

Lo miró, era un sobre de color rojo perfumado con rosas. Parecía inofensivo.

La miró fijamente durante un instante mientras la chica sonreía quitándole el sobre al tiempo que lo abría.

Aya sonrió por enésima vez al ver las fotografías. Sus largos dedos mostraron las fotografías a su acompañante.

Eriol la acorraló contra el árbol.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le dijo casi a regañadientes. Aya lo miró, y rió. Su risa resonó en sus oídos. La fuerza de su mano apretando la muñeca de Aya aumentó lo cual hizo que la chica dejara de reír y una peligrosa mirada apareciera en la antes divertida.

-Suéltame. –sus labios carmesí se movieron y su mirada lo miró peligrosamente. Su voz se volvió demandante.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? –repitió Eriol. Su voz se volvió más amenazante y mucho más peligrosa.

Aya guió la mano en donde tenía las fotografías a la mano que la sujetaba.

-Suéltame Hiraguizawa. –su mirada dorada miró fijamente a la azulada. Ambas brillando con orgullo.

-No has contestado mis preguntas.

-Mientras tenga esto, soy yo la que controla tu vida… no tengo ninguna obligación de obedecerte.

La mirada se volvió maligna y vanidosa al tiempo que se soltaba. Sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo aun sostenías las fotografías.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? –dijo sin voltearse.

-Nada… por ahora.

Lo último que Eriol escuchó de ella antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su hermana fueron sus pasos lentos y claros sobre la nieve.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

No conocía a la chica… ¡no la conocía! Tampoco recordaba a nadie con el apellido "Hiromu" hasta donde sabía, eran perfectos extraños.

"_Si somos extraños entonces no hay forma en que haya hecho algo para que me odie, en ese caso… ¿Qué es lo que le hice para que me odie?" _

Recordó la mirada de la chica Hiromu… es mirada dorada… ¡tenía que recordarlo! Si había hecho algo malo se disculparía y entonces… entonces….

Podría seguir viviendo una buena y pacifica vida con… Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó lentamente al localizarla en el techo de un edificio de la institución. Y a su lado había otro chico. Vio a su hermana sonrojarse, una punzada de celos recorrió su corazón antes de que saliera corriendo hacía el tejado de dicho edificio.

No era que no confiara en su hermana, no… pero…

Hasta el lo sabía. Lo prohibido que era su amor.

Eran hermanos. Por más que dijera que no importaba eran hermanos. Y no importaba por donde lo viera un chico sin absoluta relación sanguínea era más recomendable que él.

"_No. Según la Biblia, todos somos hermanos… sólo que Tomoyo y yo somos más unidos entonces, ¿es mejor o no? Soy mucho mejor candidato que un chiquillo que…" _–o eso era lo que quería pensar, pero la razón siempre se interponía.

* * *

-Subaru. –dijo Kotori en un murmullo entre sueños. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Kotori? –preguntó preocupado. Se sentó al borde de la cama se quitó un guante y acarició la frente de Kotori apartándole varios cabellos de su rostro.

-Subaru… -dijo lentamente al tiempo que se incorporaba. -¿Dónde… estabas?

-Yo… fui a… -balbuceo indeciso no sabiendo que decir.

-¿Otra vez con Aya-san? –preguntó amargamente acercándose a Subaru. Los ojos grises, casi blancos, de su hermano se abrieron grandes al notar la cercanía.

Sudó frío y de repente se sintió nervioso.

-Es mi amiga de la infancia, Kotori. –le dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica sintiendo la humedad y la calidez de las lágrimas. -¿Puedo saber por qué llorabas?

Kotori desvió la vista apartándose. Se puso de pie.

-Hace frío… te enfermaras si…

Kotori paró en seco. Sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío del suelo y sus piernas que se asomaban discretamente de su delgada bata blanca de seda sintieron la fría brisa invernal. Subaru se puso de pie para cerrar la ventana y después las cortinas. Ambos quedaron de espaldas.

Subaru apoyó su frente en la cortina. La habitación estaba a oscuras.

-Te vas por cinco días a casa de tu "amiga de la infancia"… -dijo amargamente Kotori con mirada sombría sin querer mirarlo. -¿Y ahora te preocupas por mí?

Subaru no se sorprendió por la frialdad de Kotori. Ya se la esperaba. Se dio la vuelta con mirada sombría mientras sentía un gran vacío en el pecho al ver que su pequeña muñeca estaba llorando.

-Aya es…

-¡¿Y que se supone que soy yo?! –gritó dándose vuelta por fin y poniendo sus frías manos en las mejillas de Subaru. -¿No dijiste que era tu persona más importante? Quiero que me mires… sólo a mí…

-Kotori…

Kotori lo interrumpió robándole un beso. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Subaru la abrazó.

-Entiende, por favor Kotori, entiende… te amo… no llores… por favor no llores… sabes que no sé hacer nada una vez que lloras…

Kotori se escondió en el cuello de Subaru y aspiró el suave aroma de sus cabellos rubios. Subaru hizo lo mismo con los cabellos de Kotori.

* * *

-¡Suelta a mi hermana! –dijo abriendo la puerta fuertemente al tiempo que Tomoyo lo miraba sorprendido y el chico quien la estaba tomando de la muñeca saltará por el susto.

Eriol entró furioso y lo golpeó haciendo que le saliera un hilo de sangre.

-¿Eriol Hiraguizawa? –dijo mirándole furioso limpiándose la sangre.

Eriol se quitó la corbata y miró al chico fríamente.

-Eriol… -lo miró incapaz de moverse.

_Muévete, Tomoyo. Hazlo ahora… ¡ahora, pequeña, ahora! _

Por primera vez Tomoyo escuchó a su conciencia y se movió.

-¡Eriol no! –dijo abrazándolo por la espalda. Sintió a su hermano relajarse y al chico, salir corriendo. –Eriol… -murmuró al tiempo que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Eriol se dio media vuelta limpiándole las lágrimas a su hermana con la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Te hizo algo?

Tomoyo negó.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? –dijo mostrándole sus dedos húmedos por sus lágrimas.

No respondió. Eriol le pasó un brazo por los hombros lo cual Tomoyo agradeció. No era que no quisiera verlo pero… no quería que la vieran llorar.

"_-Entonces, ¿Tomoyo-san? ¿Saldría conmigo? "_

"_-Lo siento, tengo otra persona que me gusta" _

"_-Y esa persona es su __**hermano" **_

Esa no había sido ninguna pregunta, había sido una afirmación.

El chico lo sabía… era extraño pero lo sabía. O tal vez era

Rompió a llorar en silencio amargamente. Eriol notó que algo iba mal pero no dijo nada. Le preocupaba su hermana pero sabía que tenía un orgullo de oro que no rompería o debilitaría a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano.

Le acarició sus largos cabellos al tiempo que la nieve seguía cayendo lenta, casi dolorosamente.

-¿Tomoyo? Tenemos que irnos…

-La nieve… quiero… verla por última vez.

-¿Nieve….? –preguntó curioso. Era extraño, el deseo de su hermana. Le sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su hermana a ello.

Tomoyo miró la nieve hipnotizada.

Sintió la bufanda de Eriol alrededor de ella pero no se movió. Su mirada estaba fija en la nieve blanca… fría y helada. Hermosa. Preciosa. Perfecta.

-Tomoyo. –la llamó Eriol firmemente. –Te enfermaras.

Tomoyo lo miró. Sus ojos amatistas contra los azules de Eriol.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera hacer nada Tomoyo se hizo un corte con un pasador inofensivo que antes se había lucido en el negro cabello de su hermana.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?

-Mírala Eriol. Mira la sangre. Es nuestra sangre. –Tomoyo miró su sangre manchando la nieve inocentemente blanca y pura a sus pies.

Eriol se apresuró a usar su corbata que aun no había tirado al suelo para vendar la herida.

Tomoyo siguió mirando la sangre.

-¿Qué intentas…?

Pero la mirada de Tomoyo lo interrumpió. Tomoyo sonrió.

Su mano fría se posó en la mejilla de Eriol y lo obligó a mirar la sangre.

Tomoyo se acercó más a su hermano y lo abrazó de brazo.

Eriol miró la sangre. Tan roja… tan carmesí… tan inofensiva….

Desvió la vista.

-Mentiste.

-¿Eh? –preguntó no comprendiendo, más por instinto que por otra cosa. Tomoyo le sonrió.

-"¿Y qué si eres mi hermana?" –repitió. -¿Te importa, cierto? Te duele tanto como a mí, Eriol.

-¿Y era necesario perder medio litro de sangre para mostrarme eso?

-No perdí tanta sangre… -repuso ligeramente divertida.

Eriol se inclinó y tomó un puñado de nieve para enterrar la sangre.

-Vamos a tratar esa herida. -dijo cargándola en brazos.

-Puedo caminar.

-Sólo déjame hacerlo.

Silencio. Eriol caminó a la enfermería y misteriosamente no había enfermera.

Dejó a Tomoyo sentada en una camilla al tiempo que buscaba vendas. Cuando las encontró quitó su corbata manchada de sangre y la tiró al suelo viendo el corte que si bien, no era profundo, sangraba bastante.

Tomó un puñado de algodón que había cerca y lo mojó con alcohol al tiempo.

-Va a doler. –avisó antes de que le empezara a desinfectar la herida.

Tomoyo se mordió los labios para callar sus quejas.

Cuando hubo terminado Eriol le vendo la herida lentamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No respondiste a mi pregunta. Te importa… ¿cierto? El que seamos hermanos.

Eriol miró la mirada decidida de Tomoyo.

Entreabrió sus labios intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Responde.

Eriol lanzó un suspiro y le dio un beso dulcemente al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Eso no cambia que te amo. –le murmuró.

Tomoyo se dejó abrazar y lentamente respondió el abrazo.

Recargó su mejilla en el pecho de su hermano y guió su mirada hacía la ventana, hacía la nieve que caía dulce y solitariamente.

-Te amo… Eriol. –murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Tomoyo? ¡Tomoyo!

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Lo siento! **

**Lamento mucho, mucho en actualizar hasta ahora. La verdad es que lo iba a hacer más largo… pero recibí un review por allí diciendo que el capitulo anterior fue muy largo…. Así que me detuve allí. **

**Uhm… quiero que sepan que no tarde tanto sólo porque no tenía inspiración, la verdad es que sí la tenía solo que me faltaba organizar mis ideas… y bueno, hace unos días pasó algo que me hizo psicológicamente incapaz de escribir ya que mis ideas estaban muy, pero MUY desorganizadas. Por recomendación de mi queridísima prima (quien me aseguró que a ella ya le había pasado y que ella se había recuperado) no hice otra cosa que escuchar a Kalafina, Ayumi Hamasaki, Ali-project, Avril Lavigne, Kelly Clarkson, Evanescence y otros…. Incluso deje de tocar piano, lo cual me hipnotiza seriamente, y también deje de responder reviews...siento mucho si a alguno de ustedes no le respondí, normalmente lo hago!**

**El hecho es que varias salidas con mis queridísimas amigas -que si algún día deciden leer mis notas de autora quiero que sepan que las quiero y les agradezco muchísimo… - me anime a seguir escribiendo. **

**Quiero que sepan que cuando leí cada uno de sus reviews, me inflaron de orgullo, nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un solo capitulo, tal vez a ustedes les parecerán pocos pero para mí, que soy una pequeña novata que apenas cumplira sus 13 añitos en febrero, son muchos. Estoy muy, muy feliz de que lean esta historia y que me dejen reviews. **

**Ojalá me tengan paciencia… ¡esta es la primera vez que tardó tanto en actualizar! Juró que esto jamás, JAMÁS volverá a pasar, así que por favor… paciencia. **

**Les deseo una muy feliz navidad... aunque ya haya pasado-, y un feliz año nuevo lleno de bendiciones. **

**Un gran beso y un gran abrazo para todos ustedes que siguen y espero sigan leyendo mis historias. **

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus criticas.**

**Arigatou- **

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-¿Hiraguizawa? –preguntó el doctor para estar seguro de que no se equivocaba de persona.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana? –dijo no molestándose en responder la pregunta, pero haciendo evidente la respuesta.

El doctor suspiró pesadamente. Eriol le miró ansioso… ¿Por qué los doctores siempre le ponían tan nervioso?

El hombre tardó unos segundos en contestar mientras veía los documentos que traía en mano.

-¿Sabía usted que su hermana… se corta sus muñecas? No parece que es algo que haga muy seguido… pero tiene algunas marcas…

Silencio. ¿Qué Tomoyo….? ¡Dios era su culpa! ¡Él la había impulsado a…! Él… Él…

¡No lo sabía! ¡Su hermana estaba pasando por todo aquel sufrimiento y él… él…!

Sabía que su hermana era el tipo de chica que sacrificaría sus horas de sueño por esperar al chico que le gustaba aunque le tomara toda la noche, pero no sabía que Tomoyo, su dulce Tomoyo, ¡iría TAN lejos!

¡Dios! ¡Debió haberse dado cuenta antes! Tomoyo siempre usaba vestidos o blusas de manga larga, ¡¿Por qué no se dio cuenta cuando se clavó el broche su blanca muñeca?! La verdad estaba tan cerca… ¡tan cerca de sus manos! Y aún así….

Y aún así no lo sabía. No se dio cuenta. No se molestó en abrir sus ojos y regresar de su dulce país de las maravillas. ¡Dios, honestamente había creído que Tomoyo era feliz!

-Lo tomaré como un "no" entonces… -dijo el doctor regresando a sus papeles. –Parece tener anemia, no muy seria. Pero… me preocupan sus cortes, ¿Aún tiene diecisiete años, cierto? No debería tener este tipo de… problemas. –agregó.

-Trataré de preguntarle sobre ello. –le aseguró. El doctor le miró aliviado.

-Puede irse, está despierta. Sólo tiene que asegurarse de que coma sus tres comidas del día, su anemia no es tan seria como para darle pastillas. Venga en una semana, veremos las mejoras.

Eriol asintió.

-Sólo… -el doctor le miró, preocupado. El chico parecía algo depresivo. –Sobre los cortes… ¿fueron los cortes muy… profundos? –preguntó dudoso.

-No, no muy profundos. Pero hay algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

-¿Qué puede ser?

El doctor dejó ir un gran suspiro.

-¿Puedo preguntar… sobre… cómo es normalmente?

-¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

-La primera cosa que la paciente… -revolvió sus papeles. –La señorita Hiraguizawa hizo fue ver sus muñecas fijamente para después pedir que se las vendaran. Parecía… culpable. No pienso que su hermana sea una adolescente depresiva que se corte sus muñecas por placer pero… pienso… -hizo una pausa. ¿Debería continuar? El chico parecía muy atormentado y preocupado ya…

-No voy a llorar… -dijo Eriol con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. El doctor asintió.

-Los cortes fueron suficientemente profundos que, si hubiera resbalado… -el doctor Hatori paró. Era suficiente. El chico Hiraguizawa parecía atormentado y ansioso. –Puedo imaginarme que cada vez que se cortó fue un intento de acabar con su vida.

-Piensa… ¿Qué está trastornada o algo así? –dijo preocupado.

El doctor sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Como dije antes, no pienso que Tomoyo Hiraguizawa es una adolescente depresiva con problemas psicológicos. Además, tiene un leve corte en su tobillo que desaparece a la mitad. Creo que en ese momento recordó algo que le hizo parar.

-¿Son recientes? –preguntó dudoso. ¿De verdad quería saber?

El doctor asintió.

–Algunos. –Eriol no dijo nada pero su preocupación aumento. –Si de verdad le preocupa, puedo hacer que vea a un especialista…

Eriol sonrió moviendo su mano en un gesto negativo.

-Me odiaría por eso. Además, confió en ella. Gracias por todo. –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-En verdad es un buen hermano.

-Hago todo lo posible. –sonrió tratando de ocultar como la palabra "hermano" le lastimaba.

Eriol siguió en silencio a la enfermara hasta que llegó a una gran puerta con el número 668 marcada en ella.

-Gracias. –dijo educadamente.

La enfermera sonrió.

Dudó. ¿Qué era lo que debía decir? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Sonreír? ¿Mostrar su preocupación? ¿Se entristecería, o más aún, se enojaría Tomoyo si lo hacía?

¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil hablar con ella? ¿Desde cuándo parecía tan… distante, tan lejos de su alcance?

¿O es que siempre había estado tan distante?

¿Había estado TAN inmerso en su cuento de hadas?

¡Dios! ¡Era tan inútil! Sus manos se volvieron puños.

¿Debería tocar o sólo entrar?

_Eres tan patético, vamos, eres hombre, ¿no? Abre los ojos, afronta tu realidad; ya era hora de que volvieras a la realidad. A la dura y fría realidad. _

Lentamente, tocó la puerta, no sabiendo que hacer después de ello.

Un ángel, lo primero que vio al entrar, fue un ángel.

Tomoyo, su ángel, veía algo lejano que él no lograba ver en la ventana, sus muñecas y tobillos vendados. Se giró a verlo tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su prescencia.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó después de un largo silencio.

-Por no decirte y… y… por tratar de… matarme. –dijo en un tono más bajo.

Tenía miedo.

¿Estaba enojado Eriol? ¿Estaba decepcionado?

Eriol negó.

¡Ahora pensaría que era una maniaca depresiva!

¡No era que le gustara el dolor! ¡NO! ¡Era… era… tan sólo era… debilidad!

Eriol se acercó sentándose a un borde de su cama, cerca de ella. Acarició sus cabellos, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó. –No estoy enojado… -dijo limpiando las lágrimas que habían resbalado en sus mejillas.

-Mentiroso. ¡Lo tienes pintando en la cara! Yo… yo… lo siento.

Eriol suspiró y sonrió.

-Eres tan terca. Lo juró. No estoy enojado. Vamos, regresemos. –dijo aún preocupado por su hermana.

Se levantó.

Tomoyo no quiso moverse. ¿O era que no podía?

Ahora estaba más preocupado.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-Es sólo… siempre me tratas tan… amable. Siento… me siento como una niña mimada. –murmuró. –Olvídalo, vámonos.

-Me gusta tratarte así. –suspiró ayudándola a levantarse.

Tomoyo asintió.

-No lo odio. Me hace pensar… "Eriol es mucho más maduro que yo, él no tiene que cortarse sus muñecas y ver la sangre salir para recordarse que aún está vivo y qué aún quedan personas en este mundo que le quieren y le necesitan" –dudó mirando algún punto que, una vez más, Eriol no pudo alcanzar a ver.

Paró sus pasos.

Tomoyo lo estaba empezando a asustar. Estaba hablando más de lo normal y parecía… angustiada, ansiosa. ¿O tal vez, triste, incluso?

La abrazó al tiempo que abría la puerta, tomando su mano fuertemente entre la suya.

-¿Qué pasa? No hablas de esto normalmente…

Tomoyo rió, una linda sonrisa amarga pintando sus labios.

-No lo sé. Me siento algo… angustiada. No le digas a papá y mamá sobre esto. –dijo apuntando sus muñecas.

-Verán las vendas.

-No estoy lastimada, al menos ya no. Quitare las ventas. Además, me gusta usar manga larga, es elegante. –agregó.

Eriol le miró preocupado. Abrió la puerta del hospital empezando a caminar hacia su apartamento. De ninguna forma la dejaría regresar con esos… padres extraños ahora que sabía que tenía anemia.

Porque, sabía lo que era vivir en esa casa. Sonomi y su esposo podían poner una presión enorme aún sin quererlo.

-No voy a preguntar sobre eso. –dijo. –Pero quiero saber sobre tu anemia. ¿¡Por qué tienes anemia!?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tengo anemia? –preguntó sin mirarlo. –Bueno, no es gran cosa. Me descuide, es todo. Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi apartamento. –dijo antes de parar y mirarla muy seriamente. -¡¿Y qué quieres decir con "no es gran cosa"?! ¡Me preocupas!

En efecto, era la primera vez que Tomoyo lo veía tan preocupado y de alguna forma u otra… desesperado.

Si Eriol no tuviera esa expresión tan seria, se hubiera echado a reír.

Eriol la miró irritado. Muy irritado. ¿Por qué estaba tan relajada?

-Eriol. Lo siento, ¿ok? Mira, de verdad no quiero hablar sobre ello ahora. –dijo con un suspiro, volviendo a caminar. –Y, ¿dijiste _tu _apartamento? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Solos? –dijo apuntando a Eriol y después a ella misma.

Estaba sorprendida. Eriol no hacía esas cosas muy seguido.

-¡Relájate! ¡Nada va a suceder! –dijo sonrojándose furiosamente.

Tomoyo lanzó una carcajada evidentemente divertida. ¡Era tan divertido molestarlo!

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!

-¡No te rías! –dijo empezando a caminar muy, MUY rápidamente y sonrojándose más y más, avergonzado.

Pero al menos estaba aliviado de que Tomoyo volviera a ser la misma de siempre y que hubiera dejado de hablar de muerte y cosas oscuras y depresivas.

-¡Pero es que fue tan divertido! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? Nunca mencione nada sobre _eso. _Además, Eriol, tienes ¡DIECISIENTE AÑOS!

Eriol aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, más avergonzado.

-No cambies el tema, hermanita. Tu anemia. Exijo una explicación.

-¡Dije que no era nada! ¡Sólo olvídalo! –dijo dejando de reír comenzando a irritarse.

Eriol paró, Tomoyo siguió caminando rápidamente molesta e irritada.

-Estoy preocupado por ti. –dijo seriamente.

Tomoyo lo ignoró. Eriol suspiró.

¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana?

-Te amo, y estoy preocupado por ti. –dijo sabiendo que Tomoyo pararía.

-Mira. No me pasa nada malo.

-¿Es por mí, entonces? –dijo molesto por el silencio y la actitud de su hermana.

Tomoyo parpadeó. Era sólo…

Sí, sabía que tenía un problema psicológico bastante serio además de anemia y sabía qué… o más bien, _quién_ era la razón a ambos problemas, pero de ninguna forma le diría algo tan… cruel a Eriol.

Amaba a Eriol, y por eso no le diría nada. No quería lastimarlo, entristecerlo.

-Si es por mí…

-¡No es por ti! –dijo comenzándose a sentir frustrada.

Lágrimas empezaron a bajar sin permiso. Y he allí estaban: dos hermanos discutiendo bajo la nieve, una de ellos llorando y el otro mirándola fijamente dolido.

La gente comenzó a mirarlos con atención, algunos de ellos divertidos.

Tomoyo miró el cielo tratando de retener las lágrimas que definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a derramar. Los ojos azules de Eriol la miraron fijamente preocupado.

Tomó su mano y la besó.

-Por favor, no me mientas. –murmuró.

Tomoyo no pudo decir palabra, su voz atorada en su garganta y sus brazos y piernas temblando.

_Dios, debo parecer una demente… _

-¿Por qué tan callada? No pareces tú.

Tomoyo continúo caminando sin dirigirle ni una mirada a la mirada azulada de su hermano. Eriol la siguió, su mano rehusándose a soltar la de su hermana.

El chico suspiró.

Caminaron el silencio el resto del camino.

* * *

-¿Subaru? –preguntó.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Importa?

-Sí, al menos a mí.

-Deja de actuar tan infantil. –fue lo único que dijo sonriendo.

Subaru acarició sus largos cabellos lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Yo? ¿Infantil? –dijo alzando sus cejas. Su enojo creciendo cada vez más.

-Sé lo qué has estado haciendo, Aya… déjalos en paz.

Aya se incorporó rápidamente y miró furiosa a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarlos! ¡Es un tabú! ¿No lo sabías? –dijo para después cubrir sus labios con sus largos dedos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. –Lo siento. No es que tenga nada… Kotori-chan es mi amiga y… bien… uhm… bueno, hacen una linda pareja y…

Aya lo miró tímidamente, sus pestañas parpadeando rápidamente buscando perdón. Subaru trató de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos.

Sabía que Aya no había tenido ninguna intención de lastimarlo, pero aún así, dolía.

_Creí que lo había superado, Kotori y yo somos hermanos, sí, ¿y eso qué? _

Entreabrió sus labios buscando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Aya. –le llamó por fin. -¿Estás haciendo esto por _él_, no es así?

Aya parpadeó empezando a sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

Aya jugó con los listones de su falda nerviosa y un poco, sólo un poco, nerviosa.

-Yo… Yo de verdad no… -¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Por qué sollozaba?

_¡Han pasado 5 años! ¡Debería haberlo superado! ¡Yui murió! ¡Me dejó atrás!_

Subaru tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo que pasó, no fue su culpa. Yui-san no estaría muy feliz de lo que estás haciendo. Estaba muy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes?

Aya miró hacia arriba en un intento de parar sus lágrimas.

De alguna forma, consiguió tomar una gran bocanada de aire, dejar de temblar y dejar sus sollozos y lágrimas por un momento.

-La muerte no siente. –dijo fría pero tristemente a la vez.

Subaru la abrazó.

-Sabes que puedes llorar.

-No lo haré. Sólo dame un momento. Por cierto, Kotori-chan estará muy enojada si continúas viniendo tanto. No le gusta estar sola, ¿no es cierto?

-Kotori no es tan débil como parece.

-Lo sé, aún así pienso que deberías regresar a su lado. Kotori-chan te ama inmensamente…

-¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? –dijo rompiendo el abrazo y caminando hacia la puerta.

Aya río.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca.

-Tú _ya_ estás loca. –río. –Cuídate, vendré otra vez mañana.

-Sí, gracias. Estaré esperándote. –Subaru sonrió.

* * *

-Entonces… seguirás sin decirme nada sobre…

-¡Dije que no quería hablar de eso! –dijo levantándose enojada.

Eriol apagó la televisión y se levantó también.

¡No la comprendía!

He allí él, él gran Eriol Hiraguizawa preocupado por ella, y ella…

-Bien, y ¿piensas decirme algún día?

-Tal vez. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarlo.

Se dio media vuelta.

-Uhm… bueno… yo… iré a dormir ahora. –dijo desapareciendo detrás de una puerta.

-Claro, puedes usar mi habitación… -dijo Eriol sarcásticamente.

Tomoyo enterró su cabeza en la almohada de Eriol, inhalando su aroma.

¡Era tan frustrante!

De ninguna forma podía decirle que tenía anemia porqué no había estado de humor para comer desde… desde…

Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Sabía, al menos, la respuesta?

Había estado a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse seguido de unos pasos.

-¿Eres tú, Eriol? –preguntó dulcemente.

-Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?

-No, no estaba dormida. –dijo incorporándose.

Un silencio bastante incómodo cayó sobre los dos. Ninguno buscó la mirada del otro, más bien, ambos se rehuyeron mutuamente.

-¿Irás a clases mañana? –preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

-Si tú no vas, no iré.

Eriol suspiró.

-No puedes hacer eso.

Tomoyo parpadeó.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Yo soy diferente.

Tomoyo se levantó furiosa.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras de un mundo diferente al mío! ¿Sabes lo mucho que me duele? ¿Sabes por qué no corté más profundo? –gritó. –Cada vez… -dijo entre sollozos. –Cada vez que cortaba mis muñecas o mis tobillos pensaba que si yo moría encontrarías a… a alguien mejor que yo y vivirías menos… torturado. –dejó ir un largo sollozo y lágrimas amargas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Eriol le miró exasperado, no sabiendo que había dicho o hecho mal, para que Tomoyo actuara de esa forma.

-Nunca pensé que…

-Pero entonces yo… pensé en la luz que veía en tus ojos después de cada beso que me robabas… ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en mí? De verdad… ¡De verdad quería que fueras feliz! Y… -tembló. –Y por eso no me atreví a cortar más profundo… y… y sólo corté para recordarme que AÚN estaba VIVA y que TÚ AÚN ME AMABAS…

Eriol retrocedió. ¡No lo sabía! ¡No se había dado cuenta!

¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Tomoyo siempre sonreía tan felizmente… tan… tan…

¡Maldición, realmente pensaba que Tomoyo era feliz!

-Pero a medida que cortaba cada vez más y más profundo… me di cuenta de cómo las cosas serían más fáciles si amaras a otra chica con pelo rubio y ojos azules y… y que yo nunca hubiera nacido…

Tomoyo sollozó y lloró, estaba cansada de actuar fuerte, de sonreír como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró más y más.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo y de alguna forma consiguió para sus sollozos.

-Veté. –dijo finalmente.

Eriol abrió los labios.

-Veté. De. Aquí.

-YO…

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido, paralizado por un segundo. Lentamente, consiguió recuperar la movilidad, abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él.

¿Qué le pasaba de repente?

Podía escuchar sus sollozos incluso desde la sala…

Sonrió amargamente sabiendo exactamente que tenía que hacer.

La amaba. De verdad la amaba… pero si ese amor la estaba lastimando tanto…

Saldría de su vida.

* * *

Tomoyo abrió los ojos a la luz del sol del nuevo día. Parpadeó mirando el techo, memorias de la noche anterior llenaron su mente junto con el sentimiento de culpa a su pecho.

_Por Kami-sama ¿Qué hice…? _

Se levantó rápidamente sin molestarse en cepillar sus cabellos o ponerse zapatos.

-¿Eriol? –preguntó temblando ligeramente no sabiendo exactamente por qué. –Hey, no es divertido… responde. –dijo suponiendo que era una broma de su hermano.

Eso fue hasta que vio el aparentemente inocente sobre blanco en la gran mesa de vidrio que Eriol tenía en el comedor.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre. Desdobló el contenido con un mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho.

Se tapó los labios y comenzó a llorar.

-¡NO…!

_Para mi dulce hermanita, Tomoyo Daidouji:_

_No llores, sé que lo estás haciendo ahora. _

_Me dijiste tantas veces que parara, que parara de amarte, que no estaba bien; y nunca me di cuenta que estabas pasando por todo ese dolor ante mis despreocupadas sonrisas. _

_Con esto, dejarás de sentir la necesidad de cortarte. _

_¿A dónde voy? No puedo decirte, porque incluso yo… no lo sé._

_Sólo diré que de verdad, honestamente y sinceramente te amo, y siempre lo haré._

_Fuiste como una estrella, un ángel, un hada en mi vida. Brillabas tanto que yo, que solo conocía oscuridad, no pude evitar querer esa luz sólo para mí. Eras tan brillante… tan resplandeciente… que yo… olvide el hecho que somos hermanos._

_Hehe, ahora que lo pienso… fui realmente egoísta y arrogante… de verdad siento mucho haberte causado tanto dolor. Te prometo que no lo haré mas, a cambio de eso, prométeme que estarás bien, ¿sí?_

_Sólo pretende que nunca supiste que te amaba, pretende que tu hermano mayor se fue a estudiar por un largo, largo tiempo a otro lugar muy, muy lejano y que algún día lo volverás a ver… _

_No es como si todo estuviera terminado, no es como si nunca me volverás a ver. _

_No es así. Nos volveremos a ver. No sé cuando, no sé cómo, solo sé que lo que hago es lo mejor para ti. Y yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti. _

_Si estar a tu lado, te lastima tanto, prefiero irme antes de darte una vida infeliz._

_Por favor, cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido como cortarte o dejar de comer. _

_De verdad te amo, esto es por tú bien. Como tú dijiste, nunca quise ver tu dolor, tu tristeza. En lugar de eso, preferí ver tus brillantes sonrisas y… y nunca me di cuenta que ya no brillabas tanto como antes. Que tu luz se estaba apagando… ¿fui acaso yo quien la apague? _

_Yo… yo sólo… creo que es hora de que me despida. No tengo nada importante que decir de todos modos, hehe. La próxima vez que nos veamos, hablaremos mucho de muchas cosas, me contarás lo que has hecho, del chico de quien estás enamorada… _

_Te amo, te amo, te amo…. _

_(Desearía poder robarte un último beso…)_

_Siento mucho haberte causado todo este dolor, pero sin mí allí, tu dolor también desaparecerá, y podrás volver a brillar. _

_Cuando me extrañes, ve el cielo. Ve las estrellas y por favor recuerda, que siempre estaremos bajo el mismo cielo y gobernados por el mismo Dios. _

_Como he dicho millones de veces ya,_

_Siempre, siempre te amaré._

_Tu hermano, _

_Eriol Hiraguizawa._

Tomoyo se abrazó a sí misma cuando terminó de leer la carta y cayó al suelo.

Todo… había terminado. Era su culpa, lo sabía.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Hola gente! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! **

**¡Pobre Tomoyo! ¿Qué hará sin Eriol a su lado? Waaaaaaa! El destino es tan cruel… (bueno, yo creo el destino en esta historia, ¿eso me hace a mí cruel?) **

**¡Aya no es pura maldad, así que no la odien! Subaru es tan dulce… ¡Y Kotori no salió en este capítulo! Sniff, sniff… **

**¡Quiero saber lo que piensan! ¡Prometo responder sus reviews! **

***Este capitulo está dedicado a mi queridisíma amiga, Kawai Tsuki (Kawi-chan! hola! Feliz cumple!) que cumple años este 3 de abril ^-^! **

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Los adoro, de verdad! Y como siempre… ¡¡¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!!! Sé que me tome un LARGO tiempo y me hubiera tomado más si no fuera por mí atoradísima prima presentándome a mi más reciente inspiración: ¿Cónocen a Satsuki de RENTRER EN SOI? Bueno, pues él y su voz inspiraron este capítulo. **

**Trataré de actualizar más rápido, lo juró. **

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su tiempo!**

**¡Felices Pascuas!**

**Emi-chan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-¿Cómo se siente con respecto al divorcio de tus padres?

-¿Es cierto que usted es la hermana del pianista mundialmente famoso Eriol Hiraguizawa como los rumores dicen?

-¿Piensa quedarse con el apellido de su padre?

-¡Tomoyo-san, por favor! ¡Díganos algo! ¡Un comentario, por favor!

-¿La razón del divorcio de sus padres…?

-Los rumores que corren sobre usted y el guitarrista de la banda "Broken" son bastante famosos, ¿podía confirmarlos?

-¿Va a cambiar esto de alguna forma su forma de cantar?

-¿Y usted, Sakura-san le ha influenciado de alguna forma…?

-Hablando de influencias, nos enteramos que su voz y look fue lo que influenció a nuestro queridísimo vocalista de la nueva banda "Eli GoThiC", Syaoran Li… ¿qué piensas sobre esto? ¿Será el comienzo de un nuevo romance…? Como todos sabemos, Syao guapísimo y por si fuera poco, muy talentoso, ¡no sería nada raro!

Dejé ir un largo suspiro. Reporteros de diferentes estaciones de radio, televisión y periódicos estaban sentados justo en frente de mí atormentándonos (a mí y a Sakura) con preguntas. Murmure una maldición dedicada a mi _querido _gerente por haber organizado dicha conferencia. Pero aún así sabía que era necesaria, que por más fastidiosa y tediosa que fuera, lo tenía que hacer.

-¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que esto afecte su canto?

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que vaya a dejar la empresa del canto, ahora que sus padres están divorciados?

-¿Y qué pasará con "Crystal"?

-Sakura-san, ¿Qué piensa sobre todo esto?

-¡Un comentario!

-¡Por favor!

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, sí, Daidouji, el apellido de mi madre. Dos días antes, mi madre llamó diciendo "cariño, tu padre y yo vamos a divorciarnos" y lo dejó allí, no entró en detalles. Ni siquiera se molestó en decírmelo a la cara, lo dijo por teléfono y yo tampoco me moleste en llorar. Me había lastimado tantas veces que dudaba que aún me quedaran lágrimas.

En este momento, soy una cantante y, junto con Sakura Kinomoto, una chica que conocí hace cinco justo después de que mi hermano me dejara. Tengo 22 años y estoy enamorada de mi hermano mayor, Eriol Hiraguizawa, un pianista mundialmente famoso.

Sí, mi vida apesta.

Hace cinco años, cuando mi hermano dejó el apartamento que mi padre, muy amablemente le había encomendado debido a sus frecuentes peleas con mi madre, lloré, lloré y lloré. Simplemente no podía tranquilizarme. Y me convertí en un ser humano hueco y vacío, sin ninguna razón para vivir hasta que, una amable chica me alargó su mano y me dijo "¡Tienes una voz preciosa! Me llamo Sakura, toco la guitarra y creo que tienes mucho talento, ¿te gustaría formar una banda conmigo?" –había sonreído tan cálidamente, que no me había podido negar.

Solía hacerme cortes en las muñecas. Ahora lo he dejado de hacer. Me rehúso a causarle algún daño o inconveniente a esta chica de buen corazón… o a alguien más. Aunque dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo ya que, Sakura es la única amiga que tengo en estos momentos.

Me aclaré la garganta que tomaron como petición de silencio, aún me sorprendían las cosas que podía cambiar el hecho de ser famosa. El silencio cayó casi instantáneamente, uno de esos silencios que se justo en el mismo instante en que aparece un personaje importante, después de un escandaloso episodio de gritos o uno de esos en medio de una misa en el que solo recorre uno que otro murmullo de las madres callando a sus hijos inquietos.

Sentí todos los ojos fijos en mí, y me vi en la necesidad de devolverles la mirada.

-Respecto al divorcio de mis padres, me gustaría responder con un "sin comentarios", entiendan por favor que en la vida de una cantante la vida privada no se mezcla con su trabajo, ni con su música, ni con sus canciones. Soy… somos profesionales y de ninguna forma estoy dispuesta a permitir que este PEQUEÑO inconveniente arruine nuestra banda, Crystal.

Vi a los reporteros asentir y sus plumas recorrer el papel frenéticamente captando cada expresión que hacía, al igual que las cámaras.

-Efectivamente ya no soy "Tomoyo Hiraguizawa", mi nombre ahora es Tomoyo Daidouji, y sí el pianista que debutó tres años antes en Inglaterra, Eriol Hiraguizawa, es mi hermano –tomé una gran bocanada de aire para librarme de aquel insoportable nudo en la garganta. Para mi suerte, Sakura lo notó y tomó el micrófono.

-Somos una _banda _y lo que es importante en una banda es la música y si se me permite decirlo… yo no… quiero que destruyan algo por lo que hemos trabajado por tanto tiempo.

-Nuestra música es algo que hemos estado trabajando desde los diecisiete, y fueron ustedes quienes nos hicieron famosas y cumplieron este sueño que como muchos niños de ahora creen inalcanzable, y por eso… por favor, no nos traicionen. Yo… -tomé otra gran bocanada de aire, mi voz estaba empezando a temblar. –Nuestra música es… nuestra vida y pienso o al menos quiero pensar, que nuestros fans nos quieren por nuestra música y no por nuestra apariencia y/ó vida/status personal y social. –Sakura me miraba fijamente, tal hermana mayor mira orgullo a su hermana menor cuando da el primer paso.

Nos miramos la una y la otra y ella me sonrió presionándome mi mano fuertemente y murmuró un "Está bien, yo estoy contigo, tranquila." Hicimos una reverencia y la audiencia estalló en aplausos. El auditorio se inundó de flashes de las cámaras y yo me dediqué a dar esa sonrisa falsa que había aprendido desde que había comenzado mi vida como cantante, después de todo, ser famosa te enseñaba muchas cosas, ¿no es cierto? Intenté por todos los medios de que esa sonrisa falsa al menos no se viera amarga, pero creo que fue en vano.

* * *

-¡Gracias por su trabajo!

-¡Kotori-chan, tu sonrisa es tan hermosa como siempre!

-Kyo-san, ¿sabes? Kotori es MIA. –dije con una voz falsamente infantil al fotógrafo de mi hermana. Nadie sabía y nadie NUNCA sabría nuestra relación de sangre, nuestros lazos familiares. Sonreí cuando el pobre hombre salto de la pura sorpresa.

-¡Subaru-san! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¿Qué hace el presidente de la compañía más famosa de Japón por aquí?

-Como dije antes, Kotori es MIA, ¿Qué no puedo venir a invitar a mi novia a cenar? Es mi compañía después de todo. –Kotori sonrió ligeramente y se puso uno de sus grandes sombreros de ala. Por supuesto, afuera era de noche y no necesitaba el sombrero, pero Kotori siempre había sido reconocida por sus largos cabellos rubios.

-¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema con ello! ¡Tengan mucho cuidado, después de todo la gran modelo Kotori Sakamoto es bien conocida y admirada por todos!

-¡Claro que sí! –reí orgulloso de ella. El silencio cayó cuando mi risa paró y mi mirada se tornaba seria. Los tres nos pusimos serios, todo rastro de alegría había desaparecido. -¿Dónde está Aya?

-Filmando. –dijo Kyo corta y fríamente. Sabía que no le agradaba mucho mi amiga de la infancia pues… bueno, Aya podía dar mucho, mucho miedo a veces. –Está trabajando para un gran dorama japonés.

-¿Oh? Bueno en ese caso… -mi sonrisa volvió y yo la mostré alegre una vez más. –Como sea, Kotori, vamos.

Kotori parpadeó, lo cual me extraño un poco.

-Uhm… sí, ¡Cuídate mucho Kyo! ¡Nos vemos luego! –Kyo se sonrojó al ver el beso que alegre y amablemente le daba mi hermana, yo rolé los ojos y la abracé de la cintura.

-Como dije, Kotori es MIA. –dije mandándole una mirada asesina, receloso. Si las miradas mataran, estaba seguro que el pobre Kyo ya estaría hecho polvo a estas alturas… Kotori rió y me tomó la mano fuertemente, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Me gusta este sombrero. –dijo dando vueltas sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos, sabía que algo le pasaba, algo que le incomodaba y le había estado atormentando por largo, largo tiempo a mis espaldas. La gente se había empezado a fijar en ella y algunos estaban señalándola para después murmurar algo entre ellos como si dijeran un valioso secreto. Tome su mano dulcemente.

-Estas atrayendo demasiada atención. –dije levantando ligeramente mis gafas color violeta que estaba usando por la misma razón que ella, su sombrero.

-¿¡Y qué hay de malo en eso! –parpadeé confundido. Sus largas pestañas se movieron furiosamente de arriba abajo como si estuviera pensando algo críticamente importante. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta… _mi _respuesta.

Entreabrí mis labios…pero nada salió de ellos. No sabía que decir. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que quería saber en primer lugar! Había algo diferente en ella, y definitivamente no me gustaba ese "algo". Se veía irritada y enojada por fuera, pero sus hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos gritaban desesperación, angustia y frustración luchando una guerra que era incapaz de comprender, y que dudaba que algún día lo llegara a hacer.

Se dio media vuelta y me ignoró en silencio el resto del camino.

_¿¡Pero qué mosco le pico! En un segundo, es la persona más feliz del mundo y, al otro, enojada, tal persona que le posee un demonio egoísta con ansias de venganza, ¿acaso dije algo malo? No, piénsalo bien, Kotori es una chica. Y las chicas son COMPLICADAS. ¡Uff, mujeres, ¿Quién las entendía? _

Pensé para mí mismo. No era mi culpa, NO PODÍA ser mi culpa.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? –preguntó al tiempo que nos sentábamos en la sala privada de un restaurante. Por supuesto, sabía las medidas que uno tenía que tomar cuando salía con la famosa modelo Kotori Sakamoto y más aun, _conmigo, _el presidente de la agencia de modelos más famosa de Japón, Gaia Records.

Si los medios se llegaban a enterar de la relación que sostenía con Kotori, la vida por la que mi pequeña hermanita había trabajado desde los ocho años sería destruida. Porque, la conocía, Kotori no podía soportar tanta presión, y cuando se le obligaba a hacerlo, lloraba de frustración hasta que se quedaba sin lágrimas.

-Café. –hizo una mueca divertidamente extraña que me hizo sonreír.

-Tomas demasiado café.

-¿Eso crees? –Kotori volvió a entrar en ese trance de parpado por segunda vez, y pareció dudar en que palabras usar, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Mi sonrisa desapareció.

-Sí. –contestó por fin, mi mano alcanzó la suya atrapándola entre mis dedos fuertemente.

-Es mi amiga de la infancia.

-Eso ya lo sé. –murmuró.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Acaso no confías en mí! –la frustración aumentaba cada vez más. Alcé las cejas. Siempre que hablaba o mencionaba, aunque fuera meramente de pasada vagamente, Kotori se volvía… extraña, siempre que la mencionaba se quedaba viendo vacíamente a algo que no podía alcanzar, algo que ni siquiera podía ver y luego empezaba a mencionar o murmurar cosas que no eran verdad o siquiera… ¿Cómo lo digo? Cosas que no eran lógicas o algo, no lo entendía. ¿Estaba celosa acaso…? Si era así, entonces… ¿Por qué? Cuando una persona se dejaba llevar por los celos se mostraba más enojada, enfadada lo que quiero decir es que demostraban más… preocupación.

Lo que le pasaba a Kotori era diferente. O era _ella_ la que era diferente.

Lo que hacía Kotori era quedarse viéndole a algún objeto material por largo tiempo vacía y vagamente. Casi perdidamente, irradiaba la sensación de que, aunque sabías que estaba allí en frente de ti y que podías tocarla con solo alargar el brazo, también sabias que no estaba realmente allí. Al menos no en espíritu, corazón y mente, y se sentía mal. Se sentía… sentía irreal, y me sentía engañado.

-Confió en ti. Pero a veces pienso que… bueno, a un niño le gustara su juguete nuevo mientras sea nuevo pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando este se hace viejo? –dijo tristemente, guiando su vista a mí y luego a su anillo, el mismo que le di cuatro años antes, cuando le propuse matrimonio.

-No eres mi juguete, sabes que te digo "muñeca" porque eres realmente hermosa. –dije besando su anillo. –Cumpliré mi promesa, yo siempre las cumplo. Nos casaremos y vestirás el vestido más bonito que nadie jamás haya usado, pase lo que pase lo haremos. Pero ahora necesito tiempo, Aya es… complicada.

No me miró, lo que aumentó mi dolor. De hecho, lo aumentó diez veces, mil veces más, lo intensificó hasta hacerlo real y hacer que hiciera una mueca amarga.

-Entonces, prométeme una cosa más… como te gustaba hacer promesas…. –dijo sarcástica y ácidamente, amargamente.

-Lo que quieras.

-Deja las palabras dulces a un lado, ponte serio como cuando hablas de negocios y prométeme que… siempre me amarás y jamás te enamorarás de nadie más que no sea yo. No importa que tan hermosa, encantadora o… -la interrumpió pegando mis labios contra los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa Kotori? Tú no eres así, tan desesperanzada.

Subaru yo… de verdad te amo y mucho. –su voz se rompió a mitad de la frase, sollozó, lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus blancas mejillas de porcelana. –Pero somos hermanos y… y… ¡yo sé que no te importa pero… no soy una niña…! ¡Comprendo perfectamente las diferencias entre lo _prohibido _y lo _permitido! _¡Estoy celosa! –gritó como si fuera el peor pecado del mundo, como si esperara que yo le mirara con reproche. Lo cual no hice, jamás la miraría de esa forma. –ESTOY celosa y cuando debo ser pura e inocente como una muñeca porque… después de todo… -dijo entre sollozos. –Fue la única razón por la que te enamoraste de mí… ¿cierto? Porque, si no fuera así ¿Por qué te enamorarías de alguien como yo? –mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude, tomé su muñeca fuertemente para obligarla a ponerse de pie y la abracé fuertemente, finalmente entendiendo sus miedos. –Tengo miedo…

-Ya lo sé, Kotori, ya sé porque tienes miedo pero no es así, lo que piensas está mal. Jamás me aburriré ni me cansaré estando contigo. Eres mi más hermosa, importante, linda y bella princesa en el mundo, ¿lo entiendes? No sólo me enamore de tu pureza, inocencia y belleza… adoro como te sonrojas cada vez que te robó un beso o te abrazo. Como tus cabellos bailan con el viento empezando una danza de un festival solo digno de una primavera de marzo. Adoro cada pequeña parte de ti, incluyendo la parte celosa. –sonreí. –Eres especial, mis palabras dulces no son falsas, cada una es verdadera y yo… te amo. Me trajiste y me sigues trayendo felicidad por cada bocanada de aire que respiras y me siento bendecido cada vez que me sonríes.

Sentí mi camisa humedecerse por sus lágrimas, pero no dije nada.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. –murmuró lentamente después de un rato. Sus ojos verdes me miraron largamente y sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas. Su mirada estaba llena de ansiedad y desesperación. –Pero ¿sabes? Aunque sea o fuera una mentira… prefiero ser engañada por ti que caer en un abismo de desesperación.

Quería decirle que no era mentira, pero la desesperación que había mostrado en su beso, me calló. La abracé delicadamente por su pequeña cintura y le susurré dulcemente:

-¿Por qué lloras sí tienes un hombre aquí presente que lucharía por darte un universo entero solo porque sonrieras al menos una vez en tu vida realmente?

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Tomoyo? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Sí, pero más importante, ¿son ciertos esos rumores?

-¿Qué rumores? –dijo mientras me pasaba una aspirina seguida de un vaso de agua.

-Gracias. –dije tragando la pastilla y dejando el vaso en un mueble cerca. –Tú sabes, _esos _que hablan de cierto castaño gótico…

Sakura roló los ojos, yo sonreí divertida.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿¡Quién se enamoraría de un idiota, arrogante, extraño, mujeriego y maldito niño mocoso mimado como él! Además, ¡tiene 18 años y yo 22! –negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. –Aún es un chiquillo mocoso, se le pasará tan pronto como vino.

-No lo creo, parece realmente enamorado, en serio. Además, Sakura, ¡son sólo cuatro años de diferencia!

-_Parece_, es la palabra clave. –dijo usando un tono sabiondo, como si dijera información que solo ella sabía, confidencial, ignorando la plática sobre edades, como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Por casualidad, no tienes algo contra él? –pregunté curiosa, extrañada por el irracional disgusto que mostraba hacia el chico.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues pareciera que sí.

-¡Pues no! ¡Lo único que pasa es que me irrita su personalidad arrogante y despreocupada de "No-me-importa-lo-que-el-mundo-piense-sobre-mí-soy-yo-y-solamente-yo-mismo-y-todos-me-quieren-así"!

Exhalé un dramático suspiro que pareció irritarle aún más. Negué y me senté en el sofá que estaba justo detrás de mí, crucé mis piernas y moví mi dedo índice de derecha a izquierda "desaprobando" su actitud.

-Número uno, -dije poniendo mi dedo derecho como el numero. –Syaoran Li no es un mujeriego. De hecho, creo que eres su primer amor… y…

Pero fui interrumpida por su risa. Primero, había empezado por un bufido que luego pasó a convertirse en una sonrisa amarga. Y después, era una esa risa que me empezaba a dar escalofríos…. Y bueno, después se convirtió en una risa muy, MUY histérica y loca. Temblaba de risa y apretaba su estomago fuertemente, tan roja, que hasta un tomate bien maduro, le envidiaría.

-¡Primer amor! ¡Yo! ¡De ese mujeriego! Como dije antes es Syaoran Li es aún un chiquillo mujeriego y no me pienso en cambiar mi opinión. .

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan insensible.

-¡Qué lindo de tu parte! –dijo con sarcasmo. -¡Lo hago por él, pero bueno, basta de mí! ¿Segura que estás bien? No te veías muy bien hace un rato…

Tome un GRAN bocanada de aire, no podía evitar ni mucho menos engañarla. Lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

-Eso depende de la respuesta a _qué _pregunta estés buscando.

-Ambas, supongo.

-Sobre el divorcio… bueno, yo se que suena muy frío y raro de mi parte considerando que son mis padres pero… la verdad es que no duele, no… como se supone que debe hacerlo. Tenía que pasar algún día, siempre lo supe así que no estoy TAN sorprendida ni nada. –sonreí amargamente. –De lo que SÍ estoy sorprendida es tu cara en estos momentos, no me estas mirando como una psicóloga ni te ves sorprendida… ¡Vaya, ni siquiera me estas mirando raro! –reí.

Sakura respondió con una sonrisa, se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no es nada sorprendente para mí. A mí me pasó algo parecido, mis padres se la pasan gritando y golpeando… aún no entiendo porqué se casaron aunque… mi tía menciono que fueron bastante cercanos y felices en un tiempo… -dijo mirándome. -¡No me mires así, me asusta! Pero bueno, lo que realmente quiero saber es sobre tus sentimientos por Eriol-kun.

_¿Eriol-kun? ¿Desde cuándo ella…?_

Sakura sonrió.

-Solíamos ser buenos amigos, vivía en la habitación que estaba justo debajo de la de él. Y… _aquel día… _bueno, _noche _me preguntaba si podía darme un poco de azúcar, ya que, tú sabes… yo NUNCA tomó café sin azúcar. –rió nerviosamente tratando de serenar el tenso ambiente. Le devolví la sonrisa, tensa, no completamente sincera. Entendía, pero no di ningún signo de ello. Sakura suspiró, era cansado, lo sabía. –Escuché gritos…y… bueno, a la mañana siguiente vi a Eriol-kun con varias maletas saliendo del apartamento… ¿quién iba a pensar que se convertiría en un pianista mundialmente famoso? Como sea, al día siguiente te vi allí, cerrando el apartamento que se supone que debía ser de Eriol-kun, inmediatamente supuse que eras su hermana.

Sonreí ante lo dicho.

-¡Es cierto, si casi parecen gemelos! –dijo arqueando sus cejas. Empezó a cepillarse sus cabellos cortos, sabía que estaba nerviosa. –Bueno… es cierto que tienes un cabello menos… negro… pero ¡Es lo mismo!

-Tenemos diferentes ojos.

-Con la misma profundidad. –dijo dejando el cepillo y comenzándose a maquillar.

-Bromeas. –dije, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, desde la noche que… escuché por _accidente _su conversación… -dijo eligiendo sus palabras con extremo cuidado. –Deduje que tenían… tienen una relación más allá de hermano-hermana… ¿me…equivoqué? –dudó, y yo también lo hice. ¿Era seguro decirle a esta chica…?

Un momento. ¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿No era Sakura mi mejor amiga? ¿Acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en ella?

Sentí mis ojos extrañamente húmedos y mis labios temblar.

¿Por qué las lágrimas amenazaban con caer? ¿No había sido yo quien había dicho que podía superar todo eso? ¿La que dijo que estaba cansada de llorar y ya no tenía más lagrimas?

-¡Ah… lo siento! ¡No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres así que… no llores… ¿sí?

-No es eso, Sakura… es que yo… es sólo que… lo siento, estaré bien en un minuto. –dije. Y es que, lo que había dicho Sakura había despertado recuerdos innecesarios.

Recuerdos que no quería recordar, pero que tampoco trate de olvidar.

-Uhm… bueno… iré… a ver sí… -murmuró otras cosas cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me acosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos.

* * *

Me llevé las manos al pecho sintiendo como la memoria de e_sa persona _grabarse a fuego en mi corazón. Y dejé que los recuerdos me invadieran, me dejé a mi misma recordar.

Recordar sus ojos, sus profundos ojos azules. Recordar su calidez, su amabilidad, su dulce y hermosa voz de terciopelo. Sentí su brazo abrazándome, sus labios en los míos uniéndose en un beso.

La primera lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, seguida de un largo sollozo. Mordí mi labio fuertemente sintiendo el conocido sabor de la sangre…

Sabía bien lo que necesitaba, pero no quería sucumbir una vez más a ello. Sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, quedaría atrapada. Se suponía que lo había superado, y aún así, mis piernas se movieron solas, al igual que mis manos.

Tijeras…tijeras… ¿dónde estaban?

¡Ah! ¡Allí! ¡Allí estaban!

Cuando el frío metal de las tijeras toco mi piel, dudé. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad eso iba a salvarme? ¿A despertarme?

_Sólo un pequeño corte, sabes cómo hacerlo, solo uno pequeño como antes. No tienes que hacerlo profundo, y no tienes que seguir cortando, solo esta vez. No más. _

Sí, era justamente como lo decía mi conciencia. Era sólo esa vez… no más. Ya no era masoquista, nop; solo una vez, solo para despertarme.

Temblorosamente, corté. El frío metal tocando mi piel fue, por un momento, reconfortante. Pero solo por un momento, un insignificante momento. Porque, después, vino el dolor. Me mordí el labio recordando bien como era. Primero la adrenalina, luego el dolor… un intenso y frío dolor… sangre y, finalmente, lágrimas. Lágrimas de cristal. Nuestra banda había sido nombrada a partir de eso, pero eso solo lo sabía yo. Para Sakura, no significaba nada, solo un nombre. Nada más.

Pero para mí, significaba todo. Significaba todo el dolor que había pasado desde… desde que Eriol me dijo que me amaba. ¿No se suponía que el amor estaba lleno de felicidad? ¿No se supone que era un milagroso sentimiento que te hacia volar y tocar el cielo?

No. Al menos no para mí, no era así. Amor era masoquismo, sadismo propio. Y las personas que decían que la sola mención del nombre de la persona que amabas te llevaba al cielo y te hacía suspirar como en esas dramáticas historias de amor de tipo Romeo y Julieta, estaban locas, equivocadas. Porque el amor de Eriol nunca me había traído felicidad, su nombre siempre me había traído amargura, preocupación, infelicidad. Me traía un sentimiento en el pecho que nunca me había gustado, pero tampoco podía librarme y escapar de él. Y odiaba sentirme así. Odiaba sentirme tan débil, tan vulnerable y tan masoquista. Incluso podía decir, que me odiaba a mí misma.

A mí, pero no a Eriol. No podía pensar siquiera en ello. Aunque fuera él quien había causado todo, el masoquismo, el dolor, las lágrimas… aunque fuera él… aún estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Y dolía aún más. Eriol era popular, tenía el carisma que todo famoso necesitaba. Tenía el carisma suficiente para ser el chico más popular de todas las revistas. ¿Quién lo sabría? A lo mejor ya había conseguido a otra chica también famosa y era feliz con ella… y si era así, ¿qué se supone que haría? ¿Terminar con mi vida?

Lancé otro largo sollozo acompañado de un grito, alguien vino. Parpadeé, sorprendida.

-¿Tomoyo…Daidouji?

-¿Naoki…Kudo? –los ojos color avellana del cantante mundialmente famoso Naoki Kudo, me miraron horrorizados.

-Esto… es… -busqué una excusa en el techo, pero, debido a que definitivamente hay alguien que realmente me odia allá arriba, no la encontré. Me miró fijamente en shock, después de unos segundos y unos frenéticos parpadeos de su parte; reaccionó corriendo rápidamente hacia la toalla que había en el sofá.

-No voy a preguntar, solía hacer lo mismo. Es reconfortante al principio, ¿no es cierto? –dijo envolviendo la herida con la toalla manchándola de un brillante color rojo. Después envolvió las tijeras y las tiró en un cesto de basura cerca, revolviendo los papeles ligeramente a modo de que los cubriera. Cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Tienes vendas?

-No… lo recuerdo. –dije lentamente. Él me miro como si, de repente, me hubiera convertido en una loca. Pero minutos después, sus ojos se nublaron con entendimiento. Él sabía, él entendía como me estaba sintiendo. Qué tan pérdida estaba, para él, yo era un libro abierto. Ahogue un jadeo.

Dios… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Él entendía! ¡Entendía!

Él… él…

Sollocé.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Te duele?

Negué con la cabeza, ¡Dios no podía dejar de llorar!

-No… no duele. –mentira. Dolía tanto como si estuviera dentro de un fuego intenso, dentro de un infierno, pero esa no era la razón de mis lágrimas. Naoki se arrodillo frente a mí y me limpió las lágrimas. Su dulce voz sonó al como la de un ángel…

-¿Soy el primero que te ve así? –dijo, rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo de terciopelo negro que pude identificar cuando sacó sus manos: vendas. Empezó a vendar la herida amable, dulcemente, justo como Eriol lo hizo una vez. Me mordí el labio una vez más y asentí, como una niña regañada. -¿Es alivio entonces? –preguntó ligeramente decepcionado. Sentía que me ahogaba en mis propios sollozos, era obvio que no podía hablar en aquel momento. -¿Sabes? Aunque haya dejado de hacer esto… me preocupa que me atrape una vez más la ansiedad… no confió mucho en mi mismo. –sonrió. –Por eso… siempre llevo esto conmigo. –dijo refiriéndose a las vendas. Sus manos eran amables, dulces y cuidadosas. Traía tantas memorias….

_¡No, no, no! ¡No llores, niña! ¡Y no en frente de esta persona! ¡Contrólate!_

Y entonces las vi… las cicatrices.

Cuando yo cortaba, no cortaba heridas grandes ni profundas. Cortaba pequeñas, leves. De esas que se curaban en dos o tres meses pero las heridas que se había hecho Naoki Kudo para dejar esas cicatrices, no eran como las mías. Esas cicatrices venían de una de esas heridas profundas, moradas y feas que comenzaban en la muñeca y terminaban en el codo. De esas que si no se trataban bien y a tiempo, te mandaban no solo directamente al hospital, si no también cabía la posibilidad que a la muerte. Las manos que había marcado esas cicatrices, no había dudado, habían estado firmemente determinadas a un solo propósito: la muerte. Y lo que me daba escalofríos era el hecho de que no solo había una, sino dos, tres, cuatro… tal vez ocho de ellas.

Y aún así, Naoki Kudo que yo conocía, el que aparecía sonriente y feliz en la televisión, no era esta clase de persona. Naoki Kudo era alegre, carismático, infantilmente lindo, tierno, atractivo, y maduro. Una de esas personas que de haber querido, hubiera podido alcanzar la "perfección" y el "poder de Dios" fácilmente. Naoki era una de esas personas que le agradaban a todo el mundo, no una de esas antisociales, sádicas y masoquistas, no era una de mi clase.

¿Fue el "amor" lo que le llevo a eso? ¿Era igual que yo?

No sé lo que me pasó en aquel momento, lo único que sé es que tan rápido como terminó el nudo de la venda, me acerqué y besé su muñeca. Y luego rompí a llorar en sus brazos, él no dijo nada, no me rechazó, me rodeó con sus brazos dulcemente y me acarició mis largos cabellos con la misma dulzura.

Me sentía segura con él. Lo conocía vagamente, casi no sabía nada de él, y yo nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se obsesionaba hasta el punto el tipo de sangre, cumpleaños, peso y altura de la persona afortunada. No. Lo único que sabía de él era que era rubio, alto, de ojos castaños avellana y dulce. Infinitamente dulce, tan dulce que me hacía preguntarme si sus labios serían así de dulces también… pero era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, para mí, en esos momentos, era mi salvador. Y era lo único que me importaba.

Lo abracé fuertemente dejando que mis lágrimas fluyeran libremente, sin contenerlas.

-Por favor… sálvame…

* * *

Sus ojos dorados recorrieron de pies a cabeza a la nueva gerente, una chica de baja estatura de 19 años, desaprobándola. Se veía buena… _demasiado buena y demasiado inocente. _No le gustaba ni un poquito. Sonrió sarcásticamente, no sería buena ni amable con esa chica, había tenido diez gerentes hasta ese momento, todos habían corrido asustados por su "maldad" y esa chica, no iba a ser la excepción. Nope.

-¿Qué haces allí parada? ¿¡Dónde está el café que te pedí! QUIERO un café AHORA. ¿Qué haces parada allí? ¿Por qué no lo has preparado? ¿Mi ropa? ¿Mi horario? ¡No tengo tu tiempo!

-Y-Y-Yo lo siento mucho, ¡iré de inmediato! –dijo haciendo reverencias frenéticamente. Aya Hiromu sonrió satisfecha consigo misma, iba arruinar a esa chica.

Murmullos recorrieron como fuego la sala. Aya sólo roló los ojos ignorándolos como usualmente lo hacía. Como siempre, no era raro, no había mayor misterio ni secretos, ella era así.

Sus dedos cubiertos de anillos cegaron muchos ojos al volver a su lugar, frente a la cámara. Su sonrisa y expresión malvada se convirtió en una triste y llorosa, en una perfecta, porque, después de todo, ella era perfecta. TENÍA que ser perfecta. No había otra forma.

Cinco años atrás, había perdido su oportunidad de vengarse, pero esta vez no lo haría. La chica pelirroja iba a destruir a ambos hermanos en su propio campo de batalla, y era mejor así, pensó, de esa forma TODOS, TODO el mundo sabría lo que esa horrible línea de sangre había hecho.

Lágrimas deslizaron rápidamente por sus mejillas, acompañadas por largos sollozos, tal como los verdaderos. No había ni un error en su actuación pues, una vez más, Aya era perfecta. El plan que había estado trazando en los últimos cuatro a espaldas de su amigo de la infancia (lo que consideraba un gran logro pues era extremadamente difícil ocultarle algo, pues no por nada era presidente de una compañía de las compañías más famosas del mundo y era conocido como el "Prodigioso Genio hijo de la Luna") Subaru, no iba a ser arruinado. No esta vez, no más.

La habían ignorado, y estaba segura de que Eriol Hiraguizawa ni siquiera se había acordado de las fotos cuando decidió convertirse en pianista, y no lo iba a permitir. ¡No iba a ser ignorada por más tiempo!

* * *

-¡¿No dije que dejarás de hacer cosas tan estúpidas, Syaoran?

-¡¿Y no te dije ya que estaba enamorado de ella?

-¡Basta ya de semejantes tonterías, vas a arruinar nuestra banda!

-Meilling, cálmate. –dijo Rika tomándola ligeramente de la muñeca, Meilling la ignoró. Yamazaki el productor de la banda y Chiharu, la gerente se quedaron viendo el frio papel gris, la condena de muchos artistas, el poder de la prensa. Meilling era una chica inteligente, tenía razón, Syaoran tenía que dejar de gritarle a los cuatro vientos su amor por la castaña; esa Sakura era indudablemente poderosa, estaba rompiendo cruel y totalmente la imagen dark de la banda por la cual había trabajado tanto, no sólo Meilling, si no Syaoran, Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu y muchos otras personas también. Y Meilling, la prima del chico Li, sabía eso mejor que nadie.

-¡Esta banda es MI vida, cantar es MI vida y tocar la guitarra TAMBIÉN ES MI vida y NO LO VAS A ARRUINAR, SYAORAN LI!

-¡Ya lo sé Meilling, pero no puedo desenamorarme de ella así como así!

-¡Ese no es mi problema! Además, en ese caso, ¿no te puedes quedar enamorado? ¡¿Por qué esa necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?

-¡Estás loca si piensas que me quedaré enamorado sabiendo que algún día Sakura Kinomoto se enamorará de mí! ¡Tengo mi orgullo!

-¡TU ORGULLO NO VA ARRUINAR MI SUEÑO, SYAORAN! ¡Y no es sólo mi sueño, es el sueño de Rika también!

-El sueño de Rika es que todo el mundo llegué a conocerla, puede hacerlo sola.

-¡¿Así que no te importa si nos separamos? –gritó Meilling furiosa, Rika estaba en shock, ciertamente, de haber querido, hubiera dejado la banda hace mucho pero habían pasado por tantas cosas que…

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Pero me rehúso a dejarla ir! ¡A rendirme de esta forma tan… patética! –dijo gritando también, Meilling le tomó de ambas mejillas fuertemente. Syaoran hizo una mueca desagradable. A veces su prima era taaaaan mandona….

-Syaoran, abre los ojos. Tienes 18 años, ella 22, aunque lograrás alcanzarla no durarían mucho, es demasiada diferencia.

-Me importa un comino, la amo. –dijo encaprichado con una mirada desafiante.

Estaba enamorado, ¿había algo de malo en eso? ¿había algo malo en querer gritárselo al mundo, a la persona que amabas? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué nadie parecía entenderlo?

-Mira, no me importa si la quieres amar, adorar, querer o lo que quieras, pero te ruego que lo hagas en una forma más… eres un chico, un GOTICO, ¡se mas ingenioso! La forma en que lo haces te hace parecer un chico de 14 años enamorado de su primer amor.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero si es todo sobre la imagen, ¿no es así? Ya hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces, ¡quiero ser yo mismo!

-¡No me vengas con tu actitud de chiquillo mimado ahora! ¡Deberías haber sabido que el mundo del espectáculo siempre es sobre la imagen! ¡Tú mismo firmaste el contrato con esa mano llena de anillos!

-Sabes que no canto realmente por mí, ¿verdad? Firme porque mi pequeña primita mimada quiso librarse de nuestra familia, y bien, ¿es que acaso ser la prometida de Eriol Hiraguizawa fue tan malo? No me culpes ahora, nunca fue mi culpa para empezar.

-¡Soy mayor que tú, no me hables así!

-¡Deja de ser tan manipulativa! ¡No eres mi madre ni tampoco mi hermana!

-Ya lo sé, y no estoy…

-¡No te pongas a llorar! –dijo rolando los ojos.

-Syaoran, eso fue muy duro. –la serena voz de Rika hizo que por fin se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba arruinando su vida por amor… ¡pero es que realmente la amaba! Amaba como sus cabellos cortos bailaban con el viento, como sus mejillas se volvían color rosa cuando se sonroja y como su preciosa voz angelical salía de sus labios cuando cantaba…

-¿Qué tiene de malo amar a alguien? –murmuró. Una sonrisa triste y reconfortante apareció en los labios de Rika.

-No hay nada de malo, Syao, pero ¿sabes? No importa cuánta fe pongas en el amor, al final, siempre termina traicionándote y cuando eso pase, nosotros estaremos contigo, porque somos amigos, y a fin de cuentas para esos son los amigos, ¿no?

Recorrió las miradas de todos los presentes solo para encontrarse con unas llenas de tristeza, desaprobación y lastima.

-No entienden nada… ¡NINGUNO DE USTENES ENTIENDE NADA! –dijo saliendo con un portazo. Meilling miró la puerta tristemente, pero no lloraría. Eso era lo mejor no era que tuviera algo contra Sakura, no solo que no era la… indicada. Diferente, sí eso era, de un mundo completamente diferente. No era capaz de querer a la chica, Sakura era demasiado alegre, y ellos no necesitaban otra chica alegre e inocente… la última los había traicionado. Bueno, técnicamente no _los _sino _lo, (Syaoran)_. Y el castaño había salido demasiado lastimado. Y Meilling no lo permitiría más, NO. Ella lo protegería, NADIE más lo lastimaría. NADIE.

* * *

-¿Eriol? –preguntó al joven de 22 años.

Eriol parpadeó distantemente, su mirada al techo. Estaba acostado sobre un gran piano de cola negro, muy caro por cierto, muy lentamente se incorporó, parpadeó otras tres veces y exhaló un largo suspiro.

La mujer del amplio elenco que trabajaban para los eventos del pianista negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda para seguir con su camino. Sí, Eriol Hiraguizawa era carismático, pero eso era solo apariencia, como todos los artistas. Volvió a suspirar. Cuando le dijeron que había sido elegida para ser la asistente personal (temporal, mientras su gerente se aliviara de un raro ataque de pulmonía) había casi saltado de la alegría, en cambio, en aquel momento, no podía dejar de suspirar.

El joven no era como se lo imaginaba, -como todo el mundo se lo imaginaba, debía decir- el verdadero Eriol Hiraguizawa era muy… ¿insensible? ¿era esa la palabra? ¿Cómo describir a alguien que parece un muerto viviente con una cara bonita como único recurso?

En muchas entrevistas, le habían preguntado al "carismático" pianista qué o cómo había alcanzado la perfección, y el pelinegro sólo había sonreído misteriosamente aumentado aún más sus fans con sus ojos azules, pero nunca había dado una respuesta firme, no había ningún "Practico todo el día y aparte de comer y dormir, es todo lo que hago", no. Lo único que había era esa sonrisa. Y ahora podía entender porqué. Porqué no había respuesta, aunque solo fuera una predicción, ella confiaba en eso, ella siempre había sido buena leyendo a la gente.

Había dos opciones, la primera, Eriol Hiraguizawa era un OVNI, lo cual no era muy lógico para empezar y la segunda, era un genio que había obtenido su talento milagrosamente. No había noches de insomnio ni muñecas o dedos vendados por el trabajo duro. No había nada por el estilo, pero eso no era lo único que la decepcionaba.

El chico era un mentiroso, un engañador por naturaleza. Sus famosas sonrisas misteriosas eran falsas, al igual que su actitud "carismática" El verdadero Eriol Hiraguizawa era un mocoso perdido sin ningún hecho extraordinario en su vida: comer, respirar, dormir. Era todo lo que había en su vida, nada sorprendente y ¡Dios, ni siquiera tocaba su piano! ¡Ni siquiera le tenía ningún respeto!

Algunos dicen que los músicos trataban a sus instrumentos como si fueran benditos y consagrados y, de no haber conocido al pianista, lo hubiera creído con admiración y sorpresa.

De hecho, la pose más famosa de dicho pianista NO era esa que lo mostraba tocando el piano sentado en medio del cielo que había vendido 1 millón de copias en tres días, no, si no esa en la que se acostaba encima de la tapa del piano y miraba el techo con mirada distante y perdida al techo como si este se hubiera convertido en la cosa más interesante del mundo. Uno podía pensar que se veía lindo y de alguna forma guapo y sexy, pero ella era diferente, ella pensaba que era extraño, raro, anormal. ¿Qué persona normal y cuerda haría algo como eso? Si, la joven mujer de 30 y tantos años no tenía hijos, pero de haberlos tenido, ella nunca habría criado a un niño de manera que se viera justo como el joven ahora.

¿Qué tipo de pasado había tenido el pianista?

Suspiró, otra vez.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola! ¡Mucho tiempo sin leernos, hehe, ya los extrañaba! Sniif, sniif. **

**Esto es algo como… "Prologo parte dos" hehe, en el próximo capítulo empezara lo realmente emocionante, ¡yay!**

**Antes que nada, este capítulo esta dedicado a mi queridísima prima que tiene la misma admiración hacía Ayumi Hamasaki (nuestra musa XD) Satsuki de RENTRER EN SOI y por supuesto, Anne Rice. **

**Ahh… y ahora sí, a ponernos serios. ¡Alguien intentó plagiar mi fic! Ahora, déjenme recordarles que yo ODIO A LA GENTE QUE ME ROBA/COPIA/PLAGIA cosas que son MIAS. Así que por favor, absténgase de ello. Muchas gracias a la personita (mejor amiga de la persona que me trato de plagiar mi fic, diciendo que era una "adaptación" ¬ .¬) y que por sus propios deseos, no diré nombres. ¡En serio, gracias, no sé lo que haría sin ti! **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su tiempo! **

**Atte. **

**Emiko hime-sama. **

**P.D. En mi profile, esta publicada la encuesta "¿De qué quieren que sea mi próximo fic?" Si son tan amables de votar ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

* * *

_Sangre, deseos, todo es en vano e inservible,_

_Incluso si son estos lo que mantienen a uno vivo_

_

* * *

_

No. _Aún no._ Aunque sea mi novia… su música es…. Incompleta. _Aún le falta mucho. _Como músico, cantante y como orgulloso fan de la música podía decir que la letra de las canciones de Tomoyo Daidouji, eran geniales y que la música de Sakura Kinomoto era prodigiosamente perfecta. Pero _algo _faltaba, y sabía que ese era un detalle que la persona a mi lado, el presidente de la compañía, sabía mejor que nadie.

-Aún les… no, le falta mucho, Naoki-san. Definitivamente, mucho. –negó con la cabeza. -¡Pon algo de sentimientos en esa muchacha! ¡Les falta sentimiento, les falta alma a sus canciones! ¡Tú también debes de haberte dado cuenta!

-Sí, -me quité las gafas de color azul. Había bastante oscuridad backstage por lo que era seguro. –Ya lo sé. Pero los fans no se han dado cuenta, y la música es para ellos a fin de cuenta. ¿No oyes los gritos? Después de todo Tomoyo Daidouji tiene una voz asombrosa, ¿no cree?

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No estoy ciego! ¡Son un éxito, lo admito, pero yo invierto dinero y tiempo para que sean un GRAN éxito! Y Kinomoto-san, también espera eso. Esa muchacha tiene un talento asombroso, su música es… tú debes de entenderlo. –asentí. –Quiero llevar esa música, ese talento al éxito absoluto, pero tu novia no está ayudando mucho, ¿sabes?

-Sakura Kinomoto-san realmente dedica su alma entera a sus canciones ¿eh? –entrecerré mis ojos mientras el presidente, cuyo nombre era Jun Takashima, seguía con el sermón que había empezado desde que había empezado a salir con Tomoyo. –Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, Takashima-san, solo deme un poco más de tiempo. Yo entiendo cómo se está sintiendo Tomoyo; -dije mirando a mi novia cantando en el escenario. –Y sé que puede superarlo, yo lo hice después de todo, ¿no?

-SÍ, -dijo desviando su vista de Tomoyo hacía mi. –Pero _tú _siempre has sido _diferente. _¿Quién más, sino tú, hubiera podido salir de ese infierno vivo? ¡Y además! El fuego fue empezado por tus padres, ¿no es cierto?

-Takashima-san. –dije peligrosamente. –Apreciaría mucho que…

El hombre suspiró.

-Siempre tan impaciente, ¿eh? Al menos eso es algo que tenemos en común… -dijo antes de irse.

-"¿Impaciente?" dices… -dije sonriendo mientras agitaba mi mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

-¡Naoki!

-¡Tomoyo! ¡El concierto estuvo increíble! ¡Ah, lo siento! ¿Aún te duele? –pregunté al ver la mueca que hizo cuando le apreté su muñeca.

-¿Tú crees que sí?

-Recuerdo el dolor. Dolía como el mismo infierno.

-Apuesto a que el infierno es mejor lugar que aquí… -murmuró.

-Oh, pero yo estoy _aquí. _

Tomoyo Daidouji, la cantante de la nueva banda, "Crystal" y oficialmente, mi nueva novia, sonrió. Pero la sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos. Bueno, como sea, las cosas iban a cambiar, Tomoyo era _mía _ahora, ¿Qué podía ir mal?

Habíamos empezado a salir un mes después de que nos habíamos conocido. Tomoyo era tan dulce como la miel, amable, atenta y poseedora de una belleza única. De verdad la amaba, aún le amo, tanto que me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Por qué?

Porque sabía que ella no me veía a _mí _cuando la besaba o abrazaba, que no me amaba.

No sabía quién la había lastimado, porque evidentemente y aunque ella no dijera nada, alguien lo había hecho.

La música decía mucho de las personas, y yo, que había pasado mis últimos 20 años creando música, sabía leerla muy bien. Y sus canciones eran demasiado… tristes, demasiado… oscuras. Las palabras de una persona atrapada en el tiempo, una persona como el yo del pasado. Sonreí, el pasado era pasado, eso había pasado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Tomoyo era mi presente ahora.

-Por cierto, bonito vestido. –dije mirando cuidadosamente de cabeza a los pies.

Tomoyo vestía un bonito vestido de manga larga (para ocultar las heridas, pensé) que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y se ceñía en su pequeña cintura marcando la delicada curva. Sus dedos sobresalían de entre los guantes que traía y un brillante anillo de diamantes rodeaba su dedo índice. Sobre sus mallas negras, portaba unas botas de tacón alto que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas haciéndola casi tan alta como yo. Normalmente, Tomoyo solo me llegaba hasta el hombro, por lo que me hizo preguntarme de dónde diablos las mujeres sacaban el valor para desafiar la gravedad de esa forma.

Sus largos cabellos negros ondulados danzaban en el viento, dejando su olor a lavandas por donde quiera que olieras.

-Hueles bien… -murmuré entrecerrando los ojos contra su cuello. –Y… será mejor que te quites esas botas, antes de que te mates.

Murmuró algo que me sonó a "Eso es lo que quiero"

No respondí.

-Alza tu voz más en tus coros y trata de no parecer tan tiesa. –me abrazó.

-Lo siento. No estoy hecha para cantar… y odio pararme bajo toda esa luz… es…. –respondí el abrazó lentamente, como temiendo que pudiera romperla si la abrazaba demasiado fuerte.

-Sólo necesitas más práctica. –no respondió. –Hey, Tomoyo… puedo… ¿puedo besarte ahora?

¡Ah! Allí estaba. La perfecta prueba de que no me amaba. Su labio inferior tembló cuando asintió y su cuerpo le siguió cuando pegué mis labios con los suyos. No hubo respuesta, pero eso era de esperarse, no me molesté en sentirme dolido, no más. Sabía que Tomoyo no había cerrado sus ojos, sin embargo, yo sí lo hice, aunque todo fuera una mentira, yo lo creería con una sonrisa. Eso era todo lo que me quedaba hacer, después de todo.

* * *

-¿Cansado? ¿Hiraguizawa-san?

Eriol había estudiado al hombre numerosas veces en el pasado. El hombre era, según calculó, unos 10 años mayor que él, alto y con una voz amable pero llena de autoridad. Rubio y poseedor de unos fascinantes ojos plateados con largas pestañas rodeándolos, un hombre diferente definitivamente. Era bastante difícil creer que era japonés.

Era un hombre con el que se podía confiar, aunque, dicho en otras palabras, era mejor tener al hombre de amigo que enemigo.

-Subaru-san, Kotori-san. –saludó Eriol sonriendo sin mirarlos. Aunque la pregunta anterior la había formulado su jefe, el presidente de Gaia Records, sabía que a donde quiera que fuera el hombre, Kotori Sakamoto siempre le seguía, su brazo firmemente alrededor del de su novio.

"_Como una posesiva serpiente" _–pensó.

Estaba acostado en el piano con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Ojos azules sin vida, uno podría agregar.

-¿No estás practicando? –preguntó Subaru amablemente, sin querer molestar al más joven. Eriol bajó su brazo, y le miró sarcásticamente, casi molesto.

-¿Cuándo me has visto hacerlo? –preguntó sin una pizca de diversión en su voz. Subaru suspiró llevándose una mano a su cintura.

-No eres divertido, Hiraguizawa-san. –dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza. -¡Te compró uno de los pianos más caros del mundo y te rehúsas a usarlo! –dijo empezando a tocar una melodía.

Eriol se incorporó y cerró sus ojos. La melodía era dulce, ligeramente melancólica y hasta nostálgica si se exageraba. Subaru ponía mucho sentimiento en su música, podía sentirlo. Tocaba con los ojos entrecerrados, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada y sus labios curveados en una ligera sonrisa. Sus dedos daban la sensación de tener vida propia, de volar sobre el teclado. Le gustaba como tocaba, las notas que arrancaba del piano eran dulces, amables, con sentimiento.

-Es dulce. ¿Cómo se llama? –murmuró, Subaru siguió tocando.

-"Eternal Nostalgia" La escribí yo mismo. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Eriol, quien sonrió nerviosamente.

-No eres muy bueno con los nombres ¿no? –dijo riendo nerviosamente al sentir la mirada verdosa de alguien detrás de él.

-Bueno, es que… -empezó el rubio devolviendo la sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hiraguizawa-san, _yo _nombré esa melodía.

-¡Ah! ¡Kotori-san! Eso es… la canción es ciertamente…

-¡Estamos hablando del nombre, señor!

Subaru sonrió al mismo tiempo en que intercambiaba una mirada con su novia.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí?

-No, ciertamente no, y definitivamente no quiero saberlo. –dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta. –La puerta está abierta, pueden irse ya.

-¡No eres nada divertido! –dijo Kotori rodando los ojos.

-¡Venimos a invitarte a una fiesta! –Eriol le miró horrorizado. Al ver esto, Subaru amplió su sonrisa. –TIENES que ir, es una fiesta de la compañía organizada por mí mismo.

Eriol se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, ¡el hombre estaba loco!

-Subaru-san, ¿Qué hora cree qué es?

-Um… bueno, deberían ser alrededor de las 11:30pm.

-11:35pm. –corrigió Kotori con una sonrisa. Subaru dejó el piano para ponerse de pie.

-Sí, ¿QUIÉN PLANEA UNA FIESTA A LAS 11…?

-Es bastante común. –dijo quitándole importancia con una mano. –La fiesta empieza a las 12:30, será mejor que empieces a cambiarte.

-¿Y por qué se supone que debo cambiarme?

-Porque usaste ese traje en la entrevista de esta mañana y todo el mundo te ha visto en él, eres un pianista debes tener millones de esos. –dijo desanudando su corbata con una sonrisa. Eriol alejó su mano con un golpe.

-Señor, lamento decirlo, pero no iré.

-¿Tus razones?

-Yo…

-¿Es miedo? ¿Miedo de encontrarte con alguien? ¿Y este alguien es, por mera casualidad, su hermana menor? –entrecerró los ojos. Eriol le miró y separó los labios, pero no salió ni una palabra de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Deberías aprenderte los nombres de tus directores.

-¿Eh?

-Vendré a las 12 en punto, más vale que estés listo a esa hora.

-¡No iré!

-Estás siendo terriblemente infantil, Eriol-kun. –dijo riendo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No quiero volver a verla… -murmuró.

-No puedes esconderte por siempre. Tal vez es un poco precipitado, pero tengo tus mejores intereses en mente, no lo olvides.

-¿Por qué hace esto?

-Porque sé cómo te sientes, verás, Kotori aquí es mi hermana pequeña. –Eriol parpadeó. Ojos verdes miraron con fría e indiferente comprensión los azules a través de un velo de largas pestañas.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos miraron a tras después de cruzar la puerta, ambos sabían la cara que debía tener el pianista en esos momentos: sus ojos azules tan grandes como el vidrio de sus anteojos, sus labios entreabiertos en genuina sorpresa y su cuerpo duro y tieso como una roca. Por supuesto, era cierto. Después de todo, ¿Cuándo las deducciones del todopoderoso presidente de Gaia Records, habían sido equivocadas? Tenía 31 años recién cumplidos y era orgullosamente, llamado prodigio.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo, y yo odiaba la lluvia.

-Naoki-san es muy amable… -murmuré al mismo tiempo en que cepillaba los largos cabellos negros de mí mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿Eso crees? –murmuró, yo le sonreí como respuesta. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esta fiesta?

-Porque Naoki-san dijo que necesitabas salir más y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Además, ¡Subaru Shiro estará allí!

-¿Salir más? ¡Hubo un concierto hace menos de una hora, estoy cansada y quiero dormir! Y por si no lo sabías, Subaru Shiro tiene novia. ¡Y esa novia es la modelo número uno de todo Japón! Además, ¿para qué quieres a Subaru Shiro si tienes a Syaoran Li de Eli GoThiC?

Suspiré, ¿Cuándo dejaría…no, cuando dejaría el mundo entero de decir esa tontería?

-Claro que lo sé, son la pareja del año. Y… Tomoyo yo… él tiene 18, ¿sabes?

-Sí, tiene 18, no 16, no es que te vayan a arrestar por…

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero… no quiero salir con alguien menor que yo… -la miré tristemente, me miré al espejo, tenía los ojos llenos de nostalgia. Después, me llevé el cepillo a mis cabellos. Ahora no tenía pelo largo, pero en aquel entonces tenía una cabellera larga y rubia… y… -No otra vez. –terminé en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?

-Disculpen, ¿ya están listas? –preguntó una voz abriendo la puerta. Yo sonreí asintiendo.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Uhm… aún estoy pensando en ello. ¿No teníamos unas canciones incompletas? No me gusta dejar cosas incompletas… y… y además, aún necesito practicar, Naoki acaba de decirme que necesito alzar mi voz… y em… uhm… ¡Tú sabes! ¡Sakura no me hagas esto! –rogó. Yo reí poniéndome mis botas de tacón mientras le indicaba a Tomoyo que hiciera lo mismo.

-No me gusta esto, es GAIA RECORDS, ¿no? No es esa la compañía que… tú sabes…. –miró sus uñas tristemente. -¿Eriol…? –murmuró. Yo me quedé allí, parada, buscando que decir.

Eriol… ciertamente, sería triste que se encontraran ahora, ¿por qué? No era estúpida, la única razón por la que Eriol se había ido, era su hermana.

Dios era poderoso, no era divertido desafiarlo. Ya había entendido eso desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo….

Cerré mis ojos y apreté su mano, estaba fría, pero no me importó.

-Todo estará bien, Tomoyo. No dejaré que se encuentren, te lo prometo. –sí defendería lo que Eriol había querido proteger.

Después de todo, fui yo la que la llevó a esta peligrosa y oscura posición en la sociedad. Éramos famosas lo que era lo mismo a ser el centro de atención del mundo; un solo tropiezo podía arruinar nuestras vidas. Ya no éramos dos niñas de instituto que podían hacer todo lo que se les diera la gana, no, éramos famosas. Todo el mundo sabía nuestros nombres, todo el mundo reiría si fuésemos a tropezar.

No más inocencia, no más tonterías.

Adiós niña ingenua inocente, bienvenido reconocimiento.

Era famosa, no me importaba si Tomoyo usara la música para su propio beneficio, no me importaba si Tomoyo cantaba sólo para ella misma. Yo hacía música para las personas que quisieran oírla, las que no, no me importaba. Mi objetivo era el mundo, mi meta sus corazones. Era famosa, tenía poder, y podía tener todo lo que quisiera. Podía incluso desear el mundo entero, y lo tendría. Y yo era feliz con eso.

Y también estaba segura de que Tomoyo se daría cuenta de eso muy pronto.

* * *

Luces, muchas luces. Luces aquí, luces acá, luces por allá, luces por todos lados. Y ella odiaba las luces.

Párate, abrásense, sonríe, flash… más luces. Personas que no conocía pero que le sonreían por todos lados. Ven aquí, párate aquí, dame una pose, sonríeme. ¿Por qué obedecía? ¿Por qué no sentía ese… ese "algo" rebelde que le había llevado a amar a su hermano cinco años atrás? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan… tan… buena?

Trató de localizar a Sakura entre toda esa tormenta de gente.

¡Oh! ¡Allí estaba!

¿Estaba ebria? ¿Quién era el castaño junto a ella? ¿Castaño? ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Era Li, ¿no es cierto?

Le sonrió a Sakura esta vez, no a los fotógrafos.

De hecho, odiaba las fotos, odiaba los paparazzi, odiaba ser el centro de atención bajo toda esa odiosa luz y odiaba la admiración que veía en los ojos de todos alrededor de ella. ¡No era tan importante! ¡Sólo era una niña tonta que no sabía…no _quería _saber nada de la fama y esas cosas…! Ella solo quería… solo quería…

¿Qué había querido cuando entró a ese mundo?

Se sintió repentinamente ebria en toda esa luz aunque no había probado ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche. Trató de recuperar la compostura, de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, de ninguna manera querría encontrarse con _esos _ojos.

¿Qué si encontraba que ya no le amaba? ¿Qué ya no le adoraba? ¿Qué si encontraba frialdad? No, definitivamente no quería encontrarse con nada de eso, estaba bien y feliz así como estaba, no hacía falta nada de eso.

Además la mano que apretaba la suya era… suficiente.

Pero, ¿Era suficiente para él? ¿No le importaba ser usado? ¿Ser… jugado, engañado?

Otro fotógrafo, otra sonrisa, otro apretón de aliento de parte de su novio.

¿Era esto, considerado… traición al amor que sentía por su hermano? No. No amaba a Naoki, sólo era… masoquista.

Tener a alguien a su lado, incluso si este alguien no era su hermano, la hacía sentir segura.

-¿Tomoyo? –murmuró él. Su voz la hizo sentir un dulce cosquilleo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío casi agradable. Demasiada amabilidad, demasiada dulzura, demasiado para ella. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué un dios estaba dispuesto a dar tanto para alguien como ella? -¿Quieres huir de aquí?

¡Oh! ¡Escapar!

_Ya lo estoy haciendo, ¿no es verdad? _

Pero no lo dijo, no lo quería lastimar más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sin pensarlo, asintió, Naoki no se sorprendió, ya se lo esperaba.

Naoki tomó su mano en un ligero apretón y le dio un beso en la frente, Tomoyo cerró sus ojos.

_Demasiada dulzura para mí… ¿Por qué alguien como tú…? ¿Por qué por mí? _

Gritos, los gritos de las diversas fanáticas –y algunos fanáticos -¿Por qué la adoraban así?

-Porque te amo, Tomoyo. –escuchó que le susurraba al oído. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, una sensación electrizante recorriendo cada partícula de su cuerpo. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, a tratar de sentir _amor. _

Naoki la abrazó por la cintura y, después de despedirse amablemente de los reporteros y fanáticos, se dirigió al jardín. Tomoyo le siguió, su mano aun entrelazada con la del rubio.

Ya en el jardín, después de estar seguro de que estaban absolutamente solos, la dejó ir. Sus ojos castaños huyeron la mirada amatista, fijándose en el cielo, no quería enfrentarla, no aún.

No quería enfrentar la lástima, la lamentación, no le importaba ser engañado, él mismo lo había _deseado. _

El cielo estaba oscuro, libre de estrellas. Naoki no quiso mirar otra cosa que la luna, que no importaba como la mirara, nunca cambiaba, siempre plateada, siempre brillante, siempre aportándole una esperanza donde parecía no haber ninguna. Su única amiga.

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y se obligó a reprimir el nudo en su garganta así como la agonía e ira hacía la chica que tenía a un lado. Porque, después de todo, Tomoyo no le había obligado a crear esa farsa en ningún momento. Él lo había _querido, _lo había _deseado. _

Quería decir algo, en verdad que quería, abrió sus labios numerosas veces, pero no consiguió que su voz formara palabras coherentes.

Naoki se apresuró a interrumpirla, no quería escucharlo. "Por favor, vete", "Lo siento", "Me equivoqué, no fuiste suficiente" o quizás "Quiero intentarlo con alguien más" No quería escuchar esas palabras de lástima adornadas de fría cortesía y falsa tristeza.

-La luna es preciosa. ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres regresar a casa… ahora? –¿Por qué de repente parecía tan desesperado?

¿Casa? ¿Qué casa? Su casa, su hogar era….

¿Cansada? Oh, sí, vaya que estaba cansada. Cansada de huir, de esconderse, de engañar…

Clavó sus ojos en la luna.

La luna, la misma luna que había visto cada beso pecaminoso….

-Naoki I… -susurró. Su voz se perdió en el silencio, Naoki se revolvió los cabellos, casi parecía querer arrancárselos. Tomoyo se mordió el labio desesperada, tratando de reprimir un sollozo.

_Por favor, te lo ruego… por favor no… _

-Lo siento pero yo… yo no puedo amarte.

Naoki forzó una sonrisa. La sombra de la desesperación empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más y más en sus ojos color avellana.

-Quedamos en que lo íbamos a intentar… Tomoyo yo…

_¡No quiero perderte! _

¿Por qué todo repentinamente sonaba a pasado? ¿A algo tan condenadamente distante incapaz de poder recuperarse?

-¡No te amo! ¡No _puedo_ amarte… no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya…!

-¡Pero si yo estoy bien con eso! –interrumpió. ¿Por qué de repente se encontraba incapaz de controlar su voz que se había vuelto claramente más alta? –No me importa ser lastimado yo… -su mano buscó la suya. La mano manicura francesa huyó de la otra, retrocedió dos pasos. -¿Por qué? ¿Es que no soy suficiente? ¿Es eso lo que…?

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Naoki eres… tú eres demasiado…

-¿¡Demasiado qué! –estaba empezando a actuar histérico, lo sabía. –Tomoyo, te amo. Dime lo que quieras, no tienes que responder mis besos ni mis abrazos, no me importa ser lastimado, pero ¡no me alejes de ti!

-¡No quiero hacerlo! Pero te necesito _demasiado _y si las cosas siguen así saldrás lastimado y yo… Naoki yo….

-No lo entiendo. –murmuró mirando hacia abajo, escaneando desesperadamente el último año de su vida buscando una razón. –No… lo entiendo.

-No trato de hacer que lo entiendas, sólo… -retrocedió una vez más.

-¡No lo entiendo, Tomoyo! ¡Maldita sea, te _amo_!

-¡Pero yo no! –sollozó.

-¡Pero me necesitas y eso es más que suficiente para mí! Mientras estemos juntos...

-¡No! ¡No va estar bien! ¡No es justo para ti! –antes de que pudiera retroceder o echarse a correr o antes incluso de que lo hubiera pensado, Naoki le tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y después la rodeó en un abrazo.

-No me importa. –murmuró, temblaba, ambos estaban temblando. Tomoyo olía dulce, como siempre, y Naoki amaba ese aroma. Amaba esconder su rostro en esa cascada de cabellos negros con olor a lavanda y amaba como la mano de Tomoyo aferraba la suya con necesidad, aunque también le encantaba engañarse pensando que era amor.

-No puedes tirar tu vida por alguien como yo, Naoki… -sus dedos subieron lentamente hasta entrelazarse con sus cabellos y, lentamente sus brazos rodearon su cuello. –Simplemente no puedes… por alguien como yo… esa hermosa vida que tienes… ¡Es una bendición! ¡No puedes tirarla! –lágrimas.

Oh no, estaba llorando… _otra vez. _

-Tomoyo, por favor no… -pegó su frente con la suya mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Acarició su mejilla suavemente para después inclinarse a besar sus lágrimas. –Estoy dispuesto a tirar mi vida, a dar todo por ti… así que por favor no llores… no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada, ¿sí? –se sentía bien. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, el pequeño momento privado… la calidez.

Se sentía bien, de verdad que se sentía bien.

Pero todo, absolutamente todo, termina y esta vez no fue la excepción.

_Dicen que Dios es infinitamente misericordioso, aunque yo siempre he pensado que he sido abandonada por Dios. _

Naoki parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, en un vago intento para averiguar por qué rayos había sido apuñalado y por qué demonios su novia se había quedado tan tiesa y lloraba como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse.

De repente, sintió el cuello de su camisa arrugarse y una repentina falta de aire. Miró hacía abajo y luego arriba.

Unos ojos azules le regresaban la mirada con furia a través de unas finas gafas de marca.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar mi hermana! –el aliento de este extraño individuo apestaba a algo que conocía muy bien pero que lamentablemente nunca había tenido efecto en él, apestaba a alcohol. Genial, el tipo estaba borracho.

_Un momento, ¿Qué quiso decir con "hermana"? _

Alzó su mirada serenamente, aunque estaba en el suelo, se sentía terriblemente indignado y ofendido, y los ojos azules daban tanto miedo como los del mismo demonio, se mantuvo calmado y sereno cuando sus dedos cubiertos de anillos, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de negro, apretaban las muñecas del extraño y las apartaba con sorprendente facilidad.

-No me toques. –dijo serenamente. El tipo le miró desconcertado con indignación y ligera sorpresa.

-¡Eriol, no!

Le tomó un largo momento darse cuenta de que el extraño individuo, el tipo que se había atrevido a golpearlo, era el hermano de su novia.

Y también que este hermano era una de las más grandes leyendas recientes de la música…

El condenado tipo era Eriol Hiraguizawa.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Apuesto a que me quieren matar por la laaaarga tardanza, ¿a que sí? heheU **

**¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! Verán, mi abuelo murió y tuve que ir a mi país natal a su funeral; es la primera persona de mi familia que muere... y pues, no es fácil acostumbrarte. **

**Pero en fin, no tengo mucho que decir más que ****agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y su tiempo ****y también le quiero dar las gracias a cierta personita que me sacó del laaargo trance y me obligó a inspirarme, sip, Music of the sun, ¡muchísimas gracias! El capítulo de "El ángel y el vampiro" será empezado muy pronto, hehe. **

**Con cariño, **

**Emi. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

* * *

_Si prefieres el misterio y el secreto a la verdad, _

_No te torturaré con mi curiosidad_

_Pues tú y yo sabemos _

_Que todo es falsa realidad_

* * *

Horrorizada, vi como Eriol caminaba hasta donde estaban Tomoyo y Naoki y apuñalaba a este último.

Empezó a llover otra vez.

Dejé la copa caer en el suelo, no importándome las miradas extrañas que recibí y, aunque estaba relativamente ebria, no me importó. Corrí hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y le tomé la mano fuertemente.

-¿Tomoyo? ¡Lo siento yo… me descuide, no me di cuenta y…!

-¡Sakura no es tiempo para eso!

En efecto, no era tiempo para eso. Abrí mis labios en un grito, sorprendida, al ver que Naoki sacaba una pistola que tenía escondida dentro del calcetín. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la cara de serena y sombría indiferencia de Naoki.

Por un segundo nadie supo qué hacer, Eriol tenía sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Retrocedió. Tomoyo hizo un ademan de moverse pero le cogí la mano fuertemente para impedirlo. Tomoyo temblaba, y yo, probablemente también lo hacía.

De reojo, vi que nadie se había dado cuenta del escándalo, después de todo, esta área del jardín no se podía ver fácilmente de adentro. La lluvia caía empapando nuestros trajes y zapatos de marca, pero nadie se movió, ni tampoco habló.

-Naoki… -oí murmurar a Tomoyo, pero antes de que este respondiera, otra voz pronunció el mismo nombre tranquila y casi felizmente, casi como si estuviera hablando de la celebración de su próximo cumpleaños.

Kotori Sakamoto apareció de la nada con una sombrilla bajando con sus largos dedos el arma. Parpadeé. Subaru Shiro apareció segundos después arrebatándole el arma a su novia y mirando furioso a Naoki.

Naoki parpadeó con el mismo desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

-¿Kotori-sempai? ¿Subaru…-sempai? –volví a parpadear.

-¡Naoki-kun! –dijo alegremente Kotori rodeando su brazo con los suyos propios. Naoki ladeó el rostro. – ¿Sabes? Miyuri-chan no lo aprobaría Y yo tampoco lo apruebo. –dijo parpadeando seriamente.

El rostro de Naoki se ensombreció inmediatamente.

-Miyuri no está aquí. –dijo después de un largo rato, soltándose de ambos. Subaru le tomó por el hombro con expresión raramente seria.

-Hace 9 años que no nos vemos y nos has cambiado nada, Naoki. Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso de antes. Y no has dejado tu arma.

-Ustedes nunca han entendido nada. –dijo con la mirada sombría y una sonrisa amarga adornando sus labios. –Nada. –repitió.

-¡Tú eres quien no entiende nada, Naoki!

-¡Dejé de cortar! –gritó. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos riendo amargamente. –Ya lo entendí.

-Takashima-san dice que no has dejado de tomar. –dijo Kotori. Tomoyo a mi lado se tensó. Voltea a verla, y me sorprendí al ver unos ojos clavados en ella. Pero no la solté.

-¡El alcohol no me afecta! ¿Qué tiene de malo? –gritó Naoki. Nunca lo había visto enojado, Naoki nunca dejaba ver sus emociones. Pero en aquel momento, dudaba mucho que estuviese pensando en algo como "control"

No, no lo estaba criticando, simplemente me sorprendía.

Y además, esa tal Miyuri parecía muy, muy importante para él, pues se había olvidado de Tomoyo. Bien, no era que Tomoyo le estuviera poniendo atención de todos modos. Nadie tenía culpas, no en ese momento.

-¡Que Miyuri-chan lo hacía! ¡Estas atrapado en el pasado, Naoki!

-¡Miyuri-chan no murió para que tuvieras una vida así! –dijo Kotori dejando caer su sombrilla y cogiéndole ambas mejillas con sus manos para obligarlo a mirarla.

-¡Yo no quería que muriera! –espetó gritando fuertemente. Kotori se quedó un largo rato sin una expresión en el rostro hasta que por fin le soltó lanzando un largo y doloroso sollozo.

Subaru le hizo girarse hacia él.

Estaba confundida. ¿Desde cuándo Naoki conocía a estas personas? ¿Cuánto lo conocían estas personas? Naoki Kudo era una persona muy, muy misteriosa. Nunca había escuchado de su pasado. Estaba segura que no era la única… pero… ¿Por qué estas personas…?

-Escucha, Naoki, por favor mírame. Haz estado ignorándonos y evadiéndonos por 9 años. ¡Nueve años! –dijo tomándole por los hombros con fuerza. –Tú eras la persona más importante de Miyuri-chan, ¡la más importante! ¡Miyuri-chan te amaba! ¡Tú fuiste un milagro para ella…!

-¡No! ¡Fue ella quien fue un milagro para mí! ¡Fue por mí quien…!

-¡Naoki! ¡No fue tu culpa! ¡No lo fue!

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Tú no estabas allí! ¡Tú no viste… no viste como… como…! –cayó de rodillas, negó. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y entonces me di cuenta que hasta una persona tan talentosa como Naoki tenía sus secretos, su pasado. Un pasado como el mío, enterrado muy, muy dentro de su ser. Y recordarlo provocaba eso. Por un instante odie a Subaru y Kotori, yo entendía lo que era esconder tu pasado, querer nunca recordarlo. Querer que desapareciera.

Subaru se inclinó ante el revolviéndole el cabello con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entrecerrados.

Y en ese instante, Tomoyo salió corriendo.

-¡Tomoyo! –grité. Eriol salió corriendo tras ella. Y yo… no me moví.

Kotori me miró por un largo rato y segundos después se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

-Lamento que haya presenciado esta escena. ¡Siento mucho que haya arruinado su fiesta! –dijo.

Yo no supe que decir.

-No… agradezco la invitación, fue una fiesta maravillosa. –dije inclinándome también.

_Apariencias, modales… _-me recordé.

-¿Podría… pedirle que nos dejará…?

-Por supuesto. –dije sin pensar. La expresión de Kotori Sakamoto era… angustiante.

-Sakura-san. –dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano que no alcancé a comprender. Estupefacta, vi como la angustia de la dama se trasformaba en una sonrisa de disculpa.

_Hasta en la lluvia es hermosa… _

-La acompañaré hasta…

-No es necesario.

-Pero su vestido…

-Me iré ahora mismo, no es necesario. Lamento mucho…

-No, soy yo quien lo lamenta. –dijo inclinándose en otra reverencia, al levantar la vista su rostro estaba adornado por otra bonita sonrisa, falsa, pude comprobar. –Por favor déjeme llamarle una limusina y mientras tanto ayudarla con sus ropas. –dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Minutos después, después de haber cerrado la puerta de uno de los cuartos privados del salón de fiestas, mientras me tendía una toalla me di cuenta de que lo que estaba intentando la modelo ultra famosa que tenía a mi lado, era que su novio no viera las lágrimas y los sollozos en los que rompió mientras murmuraba palabras de disculpa. Yo me senté junto a ella, secándome mis cabellos en silencio, mientras ella seguía llorando.

_Me enfermaré. –_pensé ausentemente mientras sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Había fallado como amiga, era horrible.

* * *

-¡Tomoyo!

Corrí, seguí corriendo, oh no, definitivamente no iba a darme vuelta.

Por más que quisiera culpar a Sakura, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa. Así que lo último que me quedaba era correr.

Francamente, no sabía por qué diablos había corrido en primer lugar. Sabía que Naoki estaba pasando por un momento difícil y también sabía que como su novia debería estar allí a su lado. Pero no podía.

La poca racionalidad que me quedaba dentro de mi cerebro me había incitado a correr y por supuesto, el primer impulso, por más tonto que fuera, te incitaba a obedecerlo. Esto ocurría en todos los humanos y yo, era humana de cabeza a los pies.

Sabía que Eriol me seguía, pero no me importaba, correría hasta que estas piernas se quedaran sin ninguna pizca de energía, solo entonces dejaría de correr.

-¡Tomoyo, por favor! ¡Escucha!

_No, no, no, no, no… No lo escuches, Tomoyo, no… si lo haces todo será… _

-¡Tomoyo no vengo a hacer todo como antes! –paré en seco.

En otras palabras… "Ya no te amo"

Mis labios se entreabrieron antes de que me diera cuenta. Las lágrimas salieron sin que yo pudiera detenerlas.

¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿No era…? ¡¿No era yo la qué había insistido en que todo eso era…? ¡Estaba…!

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó. Me mordí el labio, no iba a sollozar. Me perdonaba el hecho de llorar, pero no sollozaría. Eriol no tenía por qué saber que estaba llorando. -¿Tomoyo… estás… bien?

_¿Bien? ¡¿Bien? _

-Sí. –dije. Bien, la voz no me había temblado. Me llevé la mano al pecho. Mi corazón latía fuertemente. Tan fuerte como hace cinco años.

-¿Podrías darte vuelta por favor? –dijo amablemente. Su voz era tan como la recordaba, una voz firme, amable, dulce, pero no excesivamente y mezclada con un ligero tinte de miedo. Miedo. Eriol temía lo mismo que yo… pero en su voz no detecté el amor, eso era lo único que había cambiado. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me di vuelta lenta, muy lentamente.

Mis labios temblaron, eso lo sé. Me estremecí.

No había cambiado, en nada. Sus gafas, su forma de vestir había cambiado, pero Eriol… Eriol seguía siendo Eriol, mi hermano mayor. El hombre que había amado y… y…

Y mis sentimientos por él tampoco habían cambiado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, lo cual fue bueno ya que así mis lágrimas podían fluir libremente sin que Eriol se diera cuenta.

-Has… crecido.

Yo asentí estudiando mis zapatos.

-Yo… Tomoyo yo… te… he extrañado.

Me mordí el labio aún más fuerte.

_Yo también. _

-Nunca pensé que te gustara cantar. –comentó después de un largo silencio.

_No me gusta. _

-S-Sakura me convenció y bueno… supongo que….

-Tu voz es preciosa.

Me sonrojé.

_AAHHH ¡NO! No, no, no, no ¡esa no es la reacción que deberías estar teniendo! _

-Eres el único que lo dices. –calma, me recordé, calma, no iba a perder los estribos por algo tan estúpido. –E-El presidente de mi compañía me critica todos los días, Sakura estaba bastante cansada por eso… -reí nerviosamente. -Y… y N-Naoki… -me aclaré la garganta. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil pronunciar su nombre? ¡Yo no tenía la culpa! ¡El mismo me había olvidado…! Aunque yo… yo también... Me obligué a enderezarme y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. –Naoki es muy critico con respecto a la música y le encanta molestarme con eso. –otra risa nerviosa. -¡Ah! Naoki… Naoki es… estoy… saliendo con él. –sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Eriol pareció tensarse, francamente, no lo sé muy bien. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para mirarlo.

Se acercó lentamente, yo me tensé aún más.

-Lo sé, los periódicos… sigo leyendo los periódicos. Son una pareja… adorable. –dijo. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. ¡¿Acaso no le importaba…? Me mordí el labio inferior sintiéndome de repente tonta.

¿No había sido yo quien había arruinado la bonita relación que teníamos?

-Me… da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien… -las palabras murieron en el aire.

No levanté la vista en ningún momento. Cada palabra que decía se enterraba más y más profundo en mí pecho, y yo, estaba demasiado concentrada haciendo todo lo posible por esconderlo.

_No lo amo. _

-¿Tú…? –me aclaré la garganta. -¿Encontraste también a alguien…? –por fin levanté la vista. No podía evitarlo, tenía que saberlo, _necesitaba _saberlo. El sólo pensarlo me había torturado.

Claro, ser famoso significaba tener los ojos del mundo sobre ti, pero había muchas formas de evitarlo y esconderlo. La prensa no había descubierto mi relación con Naoki por sorpresa, Naoki, con sus años de experiencia, había insistido en presentarnos a la prensa, antes de que se causara un escándalo.

Por supuesto, yo accedí. Hubo un escándalo, sí, los primeros tres meses fueron los peores. Fanáticas de Naoki mandaban numerosas amenazas de muerte, cartas de "si no te separas ahora de él me suicidaré, mi muerte será culpa tuya" y como nunca faltaban, tomates en mi ventana. Naoki se había sentido realmente culpable con respecto a eso.

Tiempo después, gracias a una audiencia por parte de Naoki transmitida mundialmente, todo se calmó y vernos a Naoki y yo en las primeras portadas de periódicos, revistas y en los programas más famosos de televisión parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Así había pasado el último año de mi vida.

Y aún así allí estaba, parada en frente de mi primer amor… nerviosa. Tan nerviosa como hace tanto, tanto… tanto tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos podíamos decir la palabra "amas" de eso estaba segura.

Ambos desviamos la vista siendo yo la primera en huir de la suya, no podía mirarlo. Si lo hacía me echaría a llorar en sus brazos y eso, eso era una de esas metas que había hecho desde el primer año nuevo del que nos habíamos separado: No llorar más por Eriol.

Aunque claro, no era que hubiera tenido mucho éxito.

-No. –mi corazón aumentó sus latidos. Apreté los puños al sentir una extraña revoltura en el estomago, algo muy parecido a la felicidad, algo que no debería estar sintiendo en ese momento.

-Tú… tú… _novio _parece una persona muy….

-Lo sé.

Más silencio.

Por fin, Eriol se acercó y me obligó a mirarle. Yo desvié la vista. Eriol me soltó, pero su mirada no me dejó en ningún momento.

-Tomoyo… aunque no lo creas… lo siento mucho. –retrocedí.

Dolor.

-Pero en aquel entonces… yo… no podía dejar que…

-D-Dejé de cortar. N-Naoki me ayudó. –esta vez fue él quien retrocedió desviando la vista y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Me aclaré la garganta una vez más. –No te culpo. –agregué. –So-sobre el divorcio de nuestros padres, lamento no haber respondido tus llamadas. Lo siento. –murmuré. –Estaba ocupada. –me excuse incomoda.

_Mentira. _

-¿Has visto a mamá? –dijo también incomodo.

Yo negué.

-Yo sí, en Londres. Fue a pedir dinero. –dijo amargamente. Yo sonreí con la misma amargura, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. –Pero… volviendo al tema. -¡¿Por qué insistía tanto? -Me da gusto… que hayas encontrado… que te… hayas vuelto a enamorar…. –terminó en un largo suspiro, pero su rostro mostraba todo menos gusto.

¿Instintos de hermano mayor, tal vez?

-Eriol. –le llamé. –No le amo. –murmuré. Más lágrimas, pero afortunadamente, Eriol no me miraba.

-¿No? –dijo mirándome entonces. -¿No? –repitió.

-No.

Y Naoki lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Pero sí parece que…

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

-No lo creo. –dijo con cierto tono amargo en su voz. –Pero si no… ¿Por qué…? -Yo cerré los ojos.

-Yo… -murmuré.

_Lo necesito._

Una vez más, silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar ahora. –dijo después de un largo, incomodo y tenso silencio. –Se está haciendo tarde y… está lloviendo. –dijo.

Yo asentí. Eriol se dio la vuelta pero al primer paso que dio le cogí por la manga de su traje.

No sé porque lo hice, fue estúpido, tonto, pero fue un impulso que no pude ignorar.

Eriol me rodeó con sus brazos desesperadamente y yo hice lo mismo.

-Te extrañé mucho, Tomoyo. Mucho. –jadeó. Entonces no pude evitarlo, hice lo mismo entre lágrimas.

-Yo también, Eriol. –le abracé con la misma desesperación. No había nada de malo en abrazar a tu hermano, ¿no es cierto? Aunque los pensamientos, los sentimientos que tratábamos de transmitir desesperadamente en ese abrazo fueran diferentes, no había nada de malo… ¿cierto?

_Por favor, Naoki… perdóname. Pero yo… yo…_

-¿Tomoyo? –me murmuró contra el oído. Me estremecí una vez más escondiéndome en su pecho. –No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, hermanita.

Rompí en llanto.

_Naoki, a quien amo es a esta persona. Estoy enamorada de mi hermano mayor. Aún lo estoy. _

* * *

Abrí mis ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue un techo de color azul, lo cual fue extraño ya que el techo de mi apartamento era blanco. Siempre había detestado las paredes y los techos coloridos, de eso estaba seguro, dudaba mucho que hubiera mandado a que hicieran algo que odiaba. Me incorporé lentamente observando con mucho cuidado mí alrededor, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Las paredes eran blancas al igual que las sábanas que me envolvían y el suelo era de una madera pálida.

Vestía un pijama color azul tres tallas más grandes de la mía. Me llevé la mano a mis sienes, empezaba a recordar.

Sonreí amargamente.

De todos los lugares que podía haberme encontrado con estas personas tenía que ser en frente de Tomoyo.

Me pasé una mano por mis cabellos.

Por un largo rato no me moví.

"_No fue tu culpa" _

Mentiras, mentiras, ¡Estúpidas mentiras!

"_Miyuri-chan no murió para que tuvieras una vida así!"_

"_¡Tú fuiste un milagro para ella!" _

Recargué mi cabeza en mis rodillas. No quería recordar, no quería, no quería, no quería…

-Veo que has despertado. –lancé una almohada al dueño de la voz. -¡Aw! ¡No tenías que hacer eso!

No respondí.

-Sé lo que estas pensando. "No quiero, no quiero, no quiero…"

-Callante. –dije amargamente. -¿En dónde estoy?

-En mi casa. En Tokyo. –sonrió. Sentí la sangre hervir dentro de mí, ¡¿Quién se creía…?

-¿Dónde están mis ropas? –espeté apretando los dientes haciendo todo lo posible por no gritar y no parecer tan brusco, ¿no lo había logrado por nueve años? ¡Nueve largos años!

-No te irás de aquí hasta que me escuches. -… a veces odiaba ser humano y tener sentimientos y tan poco control.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya crecí no necesitas estar cuidándome…!

-¡Lo haría si no estuvieras actuando así! ¡Estas destruyéndote a ti mismo, Naoki! -despegué los labios irritado y furioso, no sólo me estaba gritando, ofendiendo, criticando y tratándome como un niño si no que también se atrevía a zarandearme. Oh no, a Naoki Kudo nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie lo ofendía.

-¡Lo que yo haga con mi cuerpo no… te importa! –me sentía mareado, muy mareado. ¿Por qué…? Apreté fuertemente las sábanas entre mis dedos para mantener el equilibrio.

Subaru me miró entre desconcertado y furioso por un segundo hasta que, al parecer, se había dado cuenta de mi mareo. Lentamente se acercó sentándose al borde de la cama y puso una mano en mi frente. Su mano, con todos los anillos que traía, estaba justo como la recordaba, fría.

-Tienes fiebre. –dijo suavizando sus rasgos.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa? –le respondí sarcásticamente, bien, tenía fiebre. Al menos el mareo tenía sentido ahora. Misterio resuelto.

-Si no nos hubieras ignorado esto no estaría pasando.

Me recosté dándole la espalda, dispuesto a ignorarlo, no iba escucharlo mientras mi cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Quiero irme. –Subaru suspiró largamente ante mi infantil petición. Me revolvió los cabellos con sus largos dedos y minutos después se puso de pie.

Cuando regresó sentí una toalla húmeda sobre mi frente seguido de unos ojos grises mirándome fijamente con preocupación.

-Al menos quédate hasta que tu fiebre mejore. –yo asentí receloso. No era idiota, sabía que no podría ni dar un paso con esta fiebre. –Sabes que no soy muy bueno con esto de cuidar a los enfermos, yo raramente me enfermo así que… -dijo riendo nerviosamente. Rodé mis ojos. A veces me preguntaba como un tipo así podía ser tan talentoso; al parecer Dios se había equivocado de persona al darle su talento.

-Un termómetro y un analgésico. –dije. El asintió. Escuché una puerta abrirse seguido de cosas moviéndose de un lado a otro, me imaginé que estaba buscando lo que le había pedido. Recorrí la pared que tenía enfrente una vez más en busca de un reloj: 8:30 y si no recordaba mal hoy era… jueves y justo a esta hora tenía una entrevista seguida de una sesión de fotos, tres shows de televisión, una conferencia sobre… sobre… ¿Sobre qué era? Ahhh sí, sobre el cáncer y….

Me incorporé rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? –dijo al tiempo que dejaba una olla llena de agua con hielos y un analgésico en el buró cerca de la cama seguido de un vaso de agua.

-Tengo… -dije parpadeando tratando de recuperar la vista clara. –Trabajo. –conseguí decir, aunque mi voz no salió tan firme como se supone que tenía que haber sido.

-¿Piensas que puedes trabajar con esta fiebre? –dijo insertando un termómetro en mis labios y luego sacándolo para que pudiera verlo. Fruncí el ceño –Hasta para un obsesionado como tú, hay un límite, Naoki. –dijo recostándome y acomodando una vez más la toalla sobre mi frente. Suspiró fuertemente. –Llamaré por ti.

-No es necesario. –dije tratando de levantarme sólo para ser una vez más regresado a la cama. –Escucha, mi trabajo es importante.

-Tu salud debería serlo más que eso, además, ¿Cómo pretendes trabajar así?

-Para algo existe la medicina y el maquillaje, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, además, tu también deberías estar trabajando.

-Soy el presidente, el jefe de mi compañía, no creo que nadie se atreva a quejarse. –rió. Segundos después su cara volvió a su seriedad normal. –Hablando de maquillaje… -dijo apretando mis mejillas fuertemente. Yo jalé sus mejillas disgustado quejándome fuertemente. –Haz estado usando eso para ocultar tus ojeras, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuánto haces que no duermes ocho horas completas sin necesidad de pastillas o anestesia?

-¡Me espías!

-No tendría la necesidad de hacerlo si…

-¡Déjame en paz! –dije indignadamente molesto, y claro, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo.

Subaru frunció el ceño, yo sabía mejor que nadie que no le gustaba que le gritaran o que le ordenaran.

Antes de poder celebrar internamente mi triunfo sentí mi espalda una vez más en la cama, unas sábanas encima de mi cuerpo y una toalla húmeda en mi frente. Parpadeé una vez más indignado, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa sentí una mano sobre mis labios y una piernas sobre las mías. Le dirigí una mirada de odio al hombre que tenía encima de mí mientras él me pasaba _mi _celular.

Ahh… genial, y encima había tomado mis cosas sin permiso.

-Cancelarás _todo _lo que tengas que hacer. Y también dile a tu novia que no la verás por una semana.

Lo miré con odio.

Pasó un largo silencio en el que nos miramos fijamente sin movernos, por fin, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar, tomé el celular. Subaru me sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Marqué el número de mi manager rápidamente sin quitar la mirada del odioso individuo que me miraba inocentemente.

_-¡Naoki-san! ¡Gracias a Dios que…! –_me contestó una voz nerviosa y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

-Eh… Taki… lo siento no podré trabajar hoy… y tampoco creo que en la próxima semana. –tosí. –Tengo un resfriado.

-_¡Vaya! ¡Un resfriado! ¿Necesitas algo? No te preocupes cancelaré todo lo que tengas que hacer y yo mismo llamaré al presidente. _

-No… estoy bien, gracias, y… lo siento.

-_No te preocupes, todos saben lo mucho que trabajas… -rió. -El mismo presidente decía que necesitabas unas vacaciones… recuerda tomar vitamina C y recuperarte pronto._

Reí nerviosamente al tiempo que le colgaba. Lancé un largo suspiró al tiempo que volvía a toser. Bueno unas vacaciones no sonaban tan mal cuando se te empezaba a nublar la vista.

-¿Feliz? –le pregunté sarcásticamente a Subaru.

-Tu novia, tienes que llamarla.

-Dudo que se preocupe por mí. –dije en un murmullo, Subaru frunció el ceño. Marqué el número de todos modos, fue Sakura quien me contestó.

-¿Sakura? ¿Le pasó algo a Tomoyo? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Despegué el celular para ver la pantalla, nop, no me había equivocado, el número era de Tomoyo.

-¡_Naoki-san! Bueno… ¿te sientes mal? Suenas resfriado…_

-Sí bueno, anoche me resfrié, ¿también estas resfriada? Suenas cansada.

_-Nada se te escapa.-_rió. Sakura me agradaba, no preguntaba de más, pero te mostraba su afecto y preocupación_. –Digamos que no me gusta la lluvia. Y Tomoyo está con Eriol… quiero decir, su hermano. Estaba tan apurada que se le olvidó su celular, ¿necesitas algo? _

-No… solo quería decirle que la próxima semana… -me mordí el labio. –Estaré en Londres. –Subaru frunció el ceño, yo me mordí el labio y aparté la vista. Era una mentira grandísima, pero algo que me había dicho que tenía que hacerlo. Además, Tomoyo necesitaba tiempo con su hermano… parecía que no se habían visto por mucho tiempo.

_-¿Londres? ¿Estarás bien? ¿No tienes un resfriado? _–dijo tosiendo. Alejé el teléfono de mi oído. Esperé a que su tos parara para poder hablar.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Preocúpate por ti, tú resfriado no suena muy bien.

_-Estoy bien. _

-Bueno entonces… te veré pronto. –dije agradeciendo que no hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. -¡Ah… y… ¿Sakura-san? Por favor no le digas a Tomoyo sobre mi resfriado.

Pasó un largo rato de silencio en el que Sakura parecía querer saber mis intenciones, la chica era un persona muy lista con la mente muy despierta, por lo que respete sus dudas y meditaciones.

-_Por supuesto, como quieras. Buen viaje. _

-Gracias. –y colgué. Acto seguido lancé el teléfono hacía Subaru quien protestó dolido. Me escondí en las sábanas.

-Naoki, tenemos que hablar de algo.

-No hablaré de Miyuri. No hay nada más de qué hablar.

-No, no de ella. De Tomoyo, Naoki. Tomoyo-san se parece mucho a Miyuri-chan. Es como una copia idéntica pero con ojos amatistas. Y estas con ella por eso. No por amor. –no contesté. Subaru suspiró. –Naoki. Me preocupas, a Kotori también.

Después de un largo silencio, cerré los ojos. Subaru apartó las sábanas, yo los abrí irritado. Al ver su mirada de preocupación, suavicé mis rasgos.

-Una de las cosas más impresionantes de Miyuri eran sus ojos. –apunté. –Pero Miyuri ya no está aquí. Ni tampoco va a revivir, eso lo comprendí desde hace mucho… -dije bajándome las mangas e incorporándome escondiendo mi rostro en mis rodillas. Llevé mis manos a mis tobillos casi inconscientemente. –Amo a Tomoyo.

-No te mientas. –dijo revolviendo mis cabellos.

_Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora…. _

Y eso lo sabía, muy, muy, muy dentro de mi ser. Sólo que yo me empeñaba a decir que la amaba, no quería creerlo.

Me recosté una vez más con los ojos mirando directamente al techo dejando que Subaru me cambiara la toalla más fría que la anterior y acto seguido, me dispuse a dormir.

-_La necesito. –_murmuré.

Subaru apretó los puños.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, primero que nada ¡SIENTO LA TARDANZA! Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… juro que al ver tantos reviews, nuevos lectores, PM, nuevas alertas, favoritos… me saltaron lágrimas… ¡muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! **

**Ahora, antes de que se me olvide... (lo he estado queriendo decir desde el capitulo 4 pero siempre se me ha olvidado heheU) Estoy pensando en subir el RATING de la historia a T, primero que nada por lo incesto, después por la auto-mutilación y otros problemas que vendrán en la historia... no se que opinen ustedes, para mí este es un problema serio así que... quiero saber la opinión de los lectores. **

**Y sé que el capitulo se vio muy Naoki-ish… pero la historia de Naoki es muy importante para los próximos capítulos. El próximo capítulo tendrá más Tomoyo-Eriol, incluso creo que será puro Tomoyo-Eriol, pero bueno, ahora es muy temprano para verlos (o ver a Eriol) tan enamorados como en el primer capítulo, sniff, ¿En verdad Eriol ya no la ama? Waaa… **

**¡En fin! ¡Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y por darme una oportunidad! **

**Emiko.**

**PD. ¡La encuesta sigue abierta en mi perfil! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

* * *

_Tú fría indiferencia _

_Es bien recibida_

_Pues ambos sabemos_

_Que todo es mejor que tonta hipocresía_

* * *

-Lamento molestarte, debiste haber cancelado muchas cosas.

-Oh, no. –se apresuró a aclarar Tomoyo Daidouji a su hermano. –Sakura está enferma, tiene un resfriado horrible. Así que nuestro manager pospuso el trabajo hasta que Sakura se recuperé. Lo cual para mí es un alivio. –murmuró lo último quedamente en silencio.

Eriol frunció el ceño y, antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa, le interrumpió su móvil. El número era desconocido.

Después de lanzarle una mirada de disculpa a su hermana contestó.

-¿Si?

-_¡Eriol-kun! _–tosió un poco. –_Soy Sakura, disculpa que te llame pero necesito hablar con Tomoyo. Verás, olvido su celular. _–más tos. –_Es importante, ¿podrías pasármela? _

-Claro, pero, ¿estás bien? Suenas horrible.

_-No te preocupes, ya sabes, ayer estaba lloviendo y me pasé bastante tiempo en la lluvia. Además, tú sabes cómo odio la lluvia. _

-Si tú lo dices… un segundo. –dijo para después pasarle el móvil a su hermana. –Es Sakura, dice que es importante.

Tomoyo lo miró curiosa ladeando el rostro, segundos después prosiguió a palparse los bolsillos.

Había olvidado su móvil.

Cogió el teléfono con un sonrojo en las mejillas, era la primera vez que había olvidado algo en años. Ella no solía ser tan descuidada.

-¿Sakura?

_-¡Tomoyo! Olvidaste tu móvil. _–tosió. –_Pero en fin, creo que ya te debes de haber dado cuenta. Naoki-san llamó hace unos minutos. _

-¿Naoki…? –preguntó para luego arrepentirse. Se mordió el labio fuertemente por ver el desvío de los ojos azules para fijarse en otra cosa. Se sintió… mal. Pero… ¿mal? ¿Por qué? Ella no había hecho nada… malo.

_-Sí…. _–dijo después de un largo silencio. –_Sí, _-repitió aclarándose la garganta. –_Al parecer, va a pasar toda la semana en Londres. Y como olvidaste tu celular yo… pensé que era algo realmente importante así que…. _–dijo antes de dar un estornudo.

Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Naoki, lo había olvidado. Completamente olvidado.

Sabía que en estas situaciones la correcto era decir "¿Por qué?" "¿Tiene algún trabajo?" "¿Irá con alguien?" –jugar el papel de novia preocupada-celosa.

Pero no dijo nada, no podía. No sonaba… sincero, ni tampoco tenía la necesidad de saberlo, ni siquiera la curiosidad. Y además, Tomoyo no era hipócrita, le gustaba decir la verdad… en la mayoría de las veces.

_-Ah… gracias, Sakura, te veré después. _–y colgó.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Eriol después de un largo silencio en el que Tomoyo se había quedado viendo largamente la pantalla del móvil. En sus ojos se reflejaba la suave luz azul tecnológica y casi, por un poquito, se podían leer las letras en color azul en fondo blanco de "llamada terminada" -¿Tomoyo?

Tomoyo parpadeó por fin reaccionando en un largo suspiro devolviéndole el móvil.

-No, nada. –contestó. –Absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no sueles suspirar tanto.

-Ah… no te preocupes, es sólo que me preocupa Sakura. Tiene una tos horrible.

_Mentirosa. ¿Y decías que no eras hipócrita? _

Sonrió.

-Ah, ya veo. –dijo Eriol no muy convencido. Acto seguido sonrió. –Por cierto, he oído que su nuevo single fue un gran éxito.

Tomoyo se sonrojó pero se dedicó a contestar:

-Sakura hace composiciones divinas.

-Oh, pero la voz también fue…

-No. –interrumpió con las manos temblando, no le gustaba que le halagaran por un éxito que ni siquiera era suyo. –No, te equivocas. Sakura hizo todo y además… el presidente no lo aprobó, solo lo vendieron porqué no había otra elección. La fecha estaba dada y… y… -se cubrió el rostro con las manos tallándose los ojos tratando de no llorar. –El éxito fue por la melodía, no por la voz.

-Tomoyo… tienes una voz preciosa…

-…Pero no la determinación, todo el mundo lo dice. Tú, como músico, también deberías de decirlo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los fans se den cuenta, y… entonces, será el fin de Crystal. –sus labios temblaron y casi inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a sus cabellos sólo para recordar que lo tenía recogido en una trenza, por lo que le era imposible enredar sus dedos en ellos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa.

…_Y entonces será el fin de mi vida, me convertiré en una zombi viviente porque soy demasiado cobarde para cortar más profundo y terminar con mi vida. Y cuando ese momento llegué me arrodillaré y pegaré la frente al suelo por haberle fallado a Sakura. _

Se llevó la otra mano a su muñeca, se obligó a respirar.

-No digas eso. –consiguió formular Eriol en un susurro después de un larga silencio. –Tienes talento, sólo necesitas motivación…

-Ese es el problema, no tengo motivos. Ni siquiera sé porqué acepté… -las palabras se perdieron en el aire.

Y entonces fue el turno de Eriol de ponerse nervioso, de tensarse, de desviar la vista en busca de respuestas o, mejor aún, algún otro tema de conversación.

Conocía a su hermana, incluso mejor que ella misma.

Tomoyo se había unido a Crystal para hacer algo que, si bien, tenía talento para hacerlo y lo hacía… casi, _casi bien, _no le gustaba, no tenía motivación… sólo… el único motivo que no precisamente podía entrar en el contexto de "motivación" ya que cuando lo había usado había querido decir algo más… _positivo, _era él.

Eriol Hiraguizawa, 23 años de edad, soltero, pianista…

Pero no quería hablar de eso, no quería recordar cosas que incomodarían a ambos. Clavó la vista en las muñecas de su hermana cubiertas por unas mangas largas de una capucha color gris. Gris, ¿desde cuándo usaba gris? Retrocedió 5 años atrás y se imaginó lo que había bajo esas mangas.

Le recorrió un escalofrió. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Los fans te adoran, Tomoyo.

_Tomoyo. _Su nombre le sabía… le sabía… diferente. Pero simplemente el "_Tomoyo" _de antes no le salía. Al tratar de decirlo, un nudo horrible se apoderaba de su garganta, su lengua se enredaba y le empezaban a arder los ojos.

Pero, la pregunta era, ¿Amaba a Tomoyo? Por supuesto, era su hermana, ¿Cómo no amarla?

Cinco años atrás estaba convencido de que no era hermandad, era algo más. Y, sin embargo, habían pasado 5 años. Cinco. Ya no era un estúpido adolescente hormonal que se obsesionaba con la primera cosa que le pareciera genial… pero aun tenía dudas. ¿Se había equivocado de verdad hace cinco años? Dicen que el verdadero amor era siempre el más inocente, y Eriol lo sabe, lo cree y lo perjura: Amo a Tomoyo, y no sólo como hermana… y ahora… ahora… ¿Ahora qué?

Se supone que había madurado, pero su mente seguía siendo un embrollo. Los primeros dos meses sin ella, habían sido martirio encarnado; al cumplir los 19, comprendió lo que la gente adulta decía con "el alcohol lo alivia _todo_" y en efecto, así era, el nudo en la garganta y los impulsos que tenía de romper algo habían sido olvidados mientras estaba sobrio –y eso era lo importante. Todo terminaba cuando el suave bourbon se deslizaba por tu garganta, cerrabas los ojos y, si rompías algo, ofendías a alguien o hacías cualquier otra cosa estúpida, podías culpar al alcohol.

El alcohol había logrado lo que el piano no. Si bien, con el ruido del piano podía acallar todas las vocecillas de culpa y remordimientos de consciencia, el corazón seguía latiendo al ver la fotografía, al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

Y sin embargo, no lamentaba haberse ido, lo había hecho por su bien y por el de ambos. Lo prohibido era prohibido, el ofender, despreciar y desafiar a Dios de esa forma era simplemente inaceptable. Simplemente era _prohibido por sangre_. Y nadie podría cambiarlo, jamás.

"_¿Quién decide lo que está bien y lo que está mal?" "¿Quién decide lo que es pecado y lo que no lo es?" "¿Quién decide el ´por qué´ de las cosas?" _–eran preguntas que solía hacerse, pero no, ya no. Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era un mocoso de 18 años, tenía 23 años, las cosas eran diferentes.

Tomoyo era diferente.

Y aún así, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos y no pudo evitar acercarse un poquito más, como solía hacerlo cinco años atrás, y tomar su mano entre las suyas.

Tomoyo era tan hermosa como siempre, tan linda, tan amable… tan…

Tan prohibida.

-¿Eriol? –preguntó Tomoyo en un hilo de voz incapaz de alzar el volumen de su voz o alejar a su hermano.

-Nada, no es nada. Sólo pensaba. –soltó su mano y sonrió.

_¡Tú que te burlabas de la hipocresía! ¡Tú que la criticabas! ¡Tú que la negabas y jurabas que jamás la conocerías! _

_La gente cambia. _

Silencio.

-Creo… creo que iré a ver como esta Sakura. –no había ningún atisbo de entusiasmo en su voz, simplemente era un hecho, una obligación, lo que hacía una amiga por otra.

_Quédate un poco más. _

-Por supuesto, dile que espero que se recupere pronto. –volvió a sonreír. Dentro, su cerebro se debatía entre ordenarle a levantarse, a detenerla, a arrinconarla contra una pared y besarla con desesperación para comprobar si sus labios seguían siendo tan dulces como antes.

Pero no, las cosas eran diferentes, Tomoyo tenía novio, tenía compromisos… y… y ya no era… ya no era tan pequeña, frágil y ya… ya no le necesitaba. Además, todavía no sabía si lo que sentía –ese afecto, ese impulso que tenía de abrazarla –era hermandad o… algo más.

_Algo más, _¿Desde cuándo lo había denominado así? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan…?

Tomoyo se levantó en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo y con los ojos rojos y llorosos. Por supuesto jamás admitiría que se había sentido nerviosa, que su pulso se había disparado y que había pensado que todo volvería a ser como antes. Se puso la gorra que había traído consigo, los converse en color negro y las gafas en color rosa. Tomó el bolso hippie de lana rosa que había traído consigo y se lo pasó por el hombro y el cuello.

-Nos veremos pronto. –fue lo único que pudo decir Eriol con resignación.

_Pronto. _

¿Cuándo era pronto? ¿Mañana? ¿En un mes? …. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de exigir respuestas? Así que no dijo nada, apretó los labios, se obligó a alizar su frente y sonrió. Alzó la mano en señal de despedida mientras que con la otra estrujaba con fuerza la piel del sofá.

Tomoyo no contestó y sólo cerró la puerta tras de sí, bajando su gorra para cubrir sus ojos y abrochándose aún más arriba la capucha gris que traía. Se sacudió la falda de mezclilla y las medias negras que traía, sólo por hacer algo y mantener la vista clavada en el suelo. Así sus lágrimas no saldrían, estaba cansada de llorar. De ilusionarse, de ser la tonta inmadura, infantil, débil, frágil y ñoña niña infantil de 5 años atrás.

Eriol había cambiado, era evidente que ya no le amaba. Un gesto, un simple gesto de su mano contra la suya no significaba nada, nada. El hecho que hubiera visto una pequeñísima luz en sus ojos que le recordaban los tiempos en que le murmuraba "te amo" eran sólo imaginaciones suyas. Nada era como antes.

* * *

Sakura se quedó el viendo el celular por un buen rato hasta que por fin, decidió dejarlo.

Tomoyo no había preguntado "¿Por qué?" ni mucho menos "¿Con quién?" lo que le hacía pensar que todo no era más que mentira.

Para Sakura, Naoki Kudo era su ídolo, por él había aprendido a tocar la guitarra, por él había aprendido a componer la música. Por él había aprendido a _amar_ la música. Hace un año, cuando le conoció, no pudo evitar agarrarse a la pared fuertemente para no desmayarse y taparse la boca con una mano para no ponerse a gritar con una niña. Y es que, era Naoki.

Naoki Kudo.

Una leyendo musical.

Había aparecido por primera vez en Tokio, a los 15 años con una guitarra en el Tokyo Dome. Miles de personas se escandalizaron por poner a un simple principiante en un lugar de tanto prestigio, más, al cantar la primera nota, todos callaron y le alabaron. Un mes después, no había un solo rincón en TODO el mundo que no conociera su nombre, su rostro, su guitarra o incluso sin exagerar, su fecha de nacimiento, su tipo de sangre y su nombre completo con el lugar de nacimiento.

Ella tenía... ¿cuántos? 13 años cuando le escuchó por primera vez. Su voz la había sorprendido, pero la más grande sorpresa se produjo cuando su voz, sus canciones y su música cuatro años después, al cumplir los 17 años en el vigésimo cumpleaños de Naoki, se había vuelto de repente, sin ninguna razón aparente, oscuras, reservadas, melancólicas, nostálgicas. Habían empezado a hablar de la muerte, de la tristeza, la agonía, la perdida, a cuestionar la bondad de Dios… todo. Los rumores se había disparado rápidamente pero, Sakura se había mantenido firme, Naoki Kudo era Naoki Kudo, era su ídolo. Era una fan, y se mantendría tan firme como significaba ser una.

Con el tiempo, los demás también habían aprendido a aceptar el cambio, la esencia había cambiado, pero era la misma voz, el mismo sentimiento, el mismo profundo e irremplazable amor hacia la música.

Pero este cambio, este repentino amor hacia la oscuridad, había nacido al mismo tiempo en que ella cumplía los 17. Al mismo tiempo en que su vida se vino abajo… y por eso se sentía identificada; en aquel tiempo lo había llamado destino, ahora simplemente le llamaba "coincidencia"

Naoki vivía por y para la música, su voz era su vida. Él lo había afirmado en miles de entrevistas, "¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?" siempre era la misma respuesta, la misma determinación al contestar "la música"

Y, sabiendo esto, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué una persona así se fijaría en una chica desesperanzada que despreciaba la música.

Suspiró largamente, quería saberlo, quería saber porqué semejante masoquismo, porque, Sakura lo sabía, Naoki miraba a Tomoyo con dolor, amor, sí, pero dolor, profundo dolor… un dolor parecido a la culpa, a la melancolía, a la nostalgia.

Aunque, claro está, Naoki siempre había tenido esa aura inalcanzable, como de otro mundo. No era una persona fácil de hablar.

Antes, había pensado que lo era, su sonrisa en los periódicos, en la televisión, en las alfombras rojas, en las revistas… era tan evidente… todo se lo decía, pero todo era apariencia, artificialidad. ¿No lo sabía ella mejor que nadie?

Y aquella persona, su ídolo, lo que más había admirado en el mundo a través de años y años, desde que era una niña, también tenía sus propios fantasmas del pasado.

No, no se sentía decepcionada, sólo… le admiraba aún más. Por poder sonreír y seguir cantando con la misma alegría, dedicación, determinación y amor en su voz. Sí, la letra había cambiado, pero su amor era el mismo.

La vida no era justa, todo tenía su precio y, Naoki no era una excepción. Porque, por más fácil que pareciese que podía fácilmente alcanzar a Dios, Naoki todavía era humano.

* * *

-Tal vez debería intentar hablarle yo.

-No, Kotori, no… el problema no es _quien _le hable. Es que simplemente se rehúsa a hablar.

-Creo que lo estas malinterpretando… -dije sonriendo nerviosamente. –Cualquiera se enfadaría si lo estuvieran interrogando cuando no ha hecho nada malo…

-¡Pero si lo ha hecho! ¡Kotori…!

-¡Subaru! –le grité. Subaru frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. ¡Y decía que Naoki era infantil! Lancé un largo suspiro. –Escucha…

Pero no pude continuar, pues en aquel momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo caer al suelo desde la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraba Naoki.

Crucé una mirada preocupada con Subaru antes de que éste saliera corriendo. Yo le seguí.

Subaru buscó las llaves frenéticamente hasta encontrar la que quería y abrir la puerta.

Naoki se encontraba en el suelo respirando dificultosamente con una mano apretando fuertemente una tableta de píldoras que pude identificar a lo lejos como fluoxetine. Subaru a mi lado, lo miró con mirada sombría apretando los puños y los dientes fuertemente. Se acercó rápidamente y le cogió la muñeca fuertemente para después abrazarlo contra sí.

-Esto está mal… muy mal, Naoki. Tienes que dejar esto.

Yo los miré tristemente al tiempo que me acercaba para tomar la olla y me dirigía a la cocina para cambiar el agua.

-Miyuri-chan… Naoki te ama más de lo que imaginabas…

* * *

-Esto está mal… muy mal, Naoki. Tienes que dejar esto… no puedes seguir viviendo solo de esto. –le murmuré.

Naoki se aferró al cuello de mi camisa respirando dificultosamente. Estaba empapado en sudor y ardía en fiebre.

-¿De dónde las sacaste? –pregunté. -¡Naoki! –pero sabía que era inútil. Le pasé un brazo por la espalda y lo ayudé a incorporarse para que se recostara en la cama. Kotori le puso una toalla en la frente y se llevó la mano al pecho. –Kotori, llama a un doctor… esto ya… no lo podemos controlar sólo nosotros.

-¡No! –trató de murmurar Naoki. Se encogió de un lado y apretó fuertemente una esquina de mi camisa blanca, yo apreté los dientes. -¡No necesito un diagnostico! –consiguió murmurar. –No necesito… Kotori-sempai… Subaru-sempai… por favor… -y se desmayó.

-Llama al doctor.

Kotori ya había tomado el teléfono. Ambos sabíamos que con anti-depresivos, Naoki podía sobrevivir, pero no. No queríamos verlo destruirse a sí mismo. No _podíamos_ verlo… simplemente era demasiado.

El doctor llegó media hora después. Kotori estaba arrodillada en lágrimas tomando la mano de Naoki fuertemente mientras yo simplemente estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

-Doctor. –fue lo único que dije cuando sentí al hombre vestido de blanco entrar. El doctor Shibuya era un hombre alto, de unos 50 y tantos años con una voz amable, pero fuerte a pesar de sus años. Al levantar la vista, pude ver sus ojos negros, cansados…

Shibuya no hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza, simplemente se acercó y empezó a examinar el paciente a través de sus gafas. No parecía sorprenderse o enojarse por el hecho de que no le hubiéramos llamado antes.

-Pues tiene una fiebre muy alta. ¿Desde hace cuanto está así?

-Dos días. –le dije cortante.

El doctor suspiró.

-Parece ser algo más que un resfriado y… -dijo mirando de reojo las píldoras en color azul y blanco en el suelo. –Subaru-san, quiero que me diga sinceramente…

-El paciente es un alcohólico como usted lo sospecha… que tiende a acudir a anti-depresivos y pastillas para dormir o para acabar el dolor. –tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Kotori sollozó aun más fuerte. –También solía… ser víctima de auto-mutilación y… alucinaciones por causa del dolor –el doctor sólo asintió. Por un rato solo se escuchó el rasgar de la pluma contra el papel.

-Subaru-san… sé que Naoki Kudo-san es famoso y que de descubrirse podría arruinar su carrera pero como doctor me gustaría recomendarle…

-Doctor. –traté de sonreír. –Naoki ya ha pasado por esto… un psicólogo no ayudaría para nada. Hace 9 años le llevamos a uno y el que terminó irritado y loco fue el psicólogo, quien en lugar de diagnostico simplemente escribió en toda la hoja "NO HABLÓ EN TODA LA SESIÓN"

-¡Pero insisto…! Además, ¿cuántos años tenía cuando sucedió eso? ¡Debería tener unos… 16 o 17 años cuando sucedió eso! ¿no es cierto?

-Dieciséis -murmuré.

-¡Dieciséis años! Subaru-san, al menos podría decir, ¿Quién fue el qué lo introdujo al mundo de los anti-depresivos? Y contésteme la verdad, ¿alguna vez ingirió drogas?

-¿Drogas? –murmuré una vez más indignado. -¡Drogas! Le aseguró que además de anti-depresivos, ni una, doctor. Naoki no es tan…

-Doctor… -está vez fue Kotori quien me interrumpió. Se tuvo que aclarar la garganta varias veces para poder hablar. Yo apreté los puños, ¿cuántas veces habíamos pasado por esto? –La razón por la que esta persona este así es porque perdió a una persona muy importante… lo único que estamos pidiendo es su silencio, discreción y un diagnostico para curar su resfriado… lo demás ignórelo.

-¡No puedo ignorar algo así, señorita!

-Por favor… -sollozó. –Se lo ruego... el hecho de que este sufriendo de ésta forma no es voluntario…

El doctor Shibuya suspiró.

-Es una neumonía. –dijo cortante. Escribió unas instrucciones en la hoja verde antes de firmarla y entregármela. Yo simplemente hice una reverencia e indiqué a la doncella del servicio que lo escoltará hasta la puerta.

-Subaru-san… si no le molesta, me gustaría llevarme una muestra de la sangre del paciente. Aunque sea una neumonía… la palidez y la presión arterial no es muy normal…

Yo asentí.

-¿Es el alcohol?

-Es eso lo que me preocupa. Puede ser el abuso excesivo de drogas como las pastillas para dormir o las aspirinas...pero en todo caso, quiero estar seguro de… –por un momento dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar las ojeras de Naoki y después negar con la cabeza. –Insisto…

-¡Doctor! –murmuró Kotori. Shibuya solo bajó la vista y prosiguió a sacarle la muestra de sangre.

-Espere, Doctor Shibuya… ¿está insinuando que…?

¿Drogas? Naoki con… ¿drogas?

-Deberían ponerle hielo al agua. –fue lo único que dijo para después salir.

Yo me revolví los cabellos con una mano y me arrodillé junto a Kotori quien me cogió la mano fuertemente y le pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios. Segundos después estalló en sollozos. No pude hacer nada más que apretar su mano con aún más fuerza y pasarle un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

* * *

-¡Soy un idiota! –murmuré para mí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía mantener mis ideas claras y pensar con claridad? ¿La amaba? ¿No lo hacía? En ese caso, ¡¿Por qué sentía ese desgarramiento en la garganta, esa ansiedad de rozar sus labios contra los míos? –Respira, Eriol, cálmate. –me dije a mí mismo.

_Genial, ahora hablas solo. _

-¡Lo único que hago es pensar en voz alta!

Me tenía que calmar, a ese paso realmente iba a perder el juicio. Caminé hacia la cocina procurando ignorar el suave olor a lavanda que había dejado Tomoyo en toda la sala, y me serví un vaso de agua llenándolo de hielos.

Bebí una abundante cantidad para después apretar el vaso y tirarlo hacia el lavaplatos. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba actuando así... pero al menos agradecía que el vaso no fuese de vidrio.

Cerré los ojos y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba recostado en el piano mirando fijamente el techo. ¡El techo, el sabio y siempre techo! Sonreí.

Siempre había sido un fan de los techos en color azul, ¿por qué? Porque era de esas personas que les encantaba ver el cielo azul sin nubes en todo su esplendor… pero que también odiaba el sol… así que había construido un cielo artificial.

Naoki Kudo. ¿Qué pensaba de él? ¿Le odiaba? Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me estaba arrebatando a mi hermana? O era… eran… ¿celos?

_¡No, no, no, no! ¡El incesto es malo! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Tomoyo no lo quiere! _

Pero… sin pensar en Tomoyo, si no en mí mismo… ¿Qué pensaba yo de todo esto? ¿Quería que todo fuese como antes? Quería besarla, sí, abrazarla, eso también pero, pero… ¿jurarle amor eterno? , ¿Promesas sin sentido?, ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿_Quería _hacerlo?

Lancé un largo suspiro.

Volvamos a Naoki Kudo. No sabía si amaba realmente a Tomoyo, nunca lo había conocido en persona (y al decir "conocido" me refiero a una conversación realmente civilizada sentados frente a frente) o visto juntos _personalmente. _Siempre había sido en fotografías o televisión, y, sinceramente con orgullo y sin pena, admito que tenía una larga colección de esas apariciones bajo el colchón de mi habitación. Es decir, era mi hermana, ¿no? ¡Tenía derecho a protegerla!

Todo el mundo decía que Naoki era un prodigio, una leyenda, uno de esos talentos que aparecen una vez en diez años… pero si era así de sorprendente, pacifico y de tan buena reputación, ¿Por qué tenía un arma escondida dentro de su calcetín? ¿Por qué no le había temblado la mano al levantar el arma y apuntarme? ¿Quién era Miyuri? ¿Por qué Subaru la conocía? En primer lugar, ¿Por qué conocían a _Naoki_? Nada tenía sentido. Absolutamente nada. Todo era borroso… indescifrable, incluso para mí.

Y aun así, sabía que Tomoyo jamás volvería a ser mía… sabía que ya no tenía derecho de tocar sus labios. Las preguntas que me estaba haciendo eran inútiles, incluso si descubriera que la amaba, no podía simplemente ir a buscarla, besarla, y ¡todo volvería a ser como antes! No. Ya no. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Lo único que podía hacer era juzgar al novio de mi _hermana, _el cual acababa de concluir que era el misterio en persona…

Algo que jamás había pensado que podía llegar a concluir, yo era bueno leyendo a las personas, bueno, s_e supone _que lo era.

Y eso me hacía sentir en cierta forma hipócrita.

-Tomoyo… ¿qué puedo hacer para que me vuelvas a mirar a mí sin culpa? Hermanita… ¿por qué Naoki? ¿Por qué una persona tan incierta? –fue lo último que conseguí murmurar antes de caer dormido encima del piano.

* * *

Lo primero que pasó por mi mente al cerrar la puerta del apartamento fue ir a tocar la puerta de su habitación para ver cómo estaba…

Pero no lo hice.

Entré directamente a mi habitación sin avisarle si quiera, me quité la capucha, los converse, la gorra, el bolso y esparcí todo en el suelo junto con las ligas que antes habían mantenido mi pelo en su lugar.

Me solté el pelo y me acosté en mi cama tratando por todos los medios de calmar los latidos de mi corazón, las lágrimas y el maldito nudo en la garganta, todo a la vez en que respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire. Me tapé los ojos con un brazo y el otro lo alcé.

Y sabía qué, o mejor dicho, quién, era el causante de todo eso. Mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente hasta hacerlo sangrar y detener el nudo como normalmente lo hacía. Funcionó, me concentre únicamente en el sabor metálico de la sangre entre mis labios y deje de pensar. Lentamente, cerré los ojos y baje ambos brazos a mis costados.

Conseguí tranquilizarme y calmar mi respiración.

Bien, esta vez no tendría que cortar. No, ya no. Todo estaba bien, mi vida estaba… bien. No necesitaba recurrir a actos tan cobardes como esos.

El reloj de la sala indicó con sus 9 campanadas que ya eran las nueve de la noche. La brisa sopló…

* * *

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunté amablemente al tiempo en que ella me hacía espacio en el sofá en el que se encontraba viendo uno de nuestros videos. Tomé un cojín para apoyarme en él.

-Hace unos minutos, pensé que estarías dormida. –mentía, oh sí, mentía, yo conocía la cara de la mentira, pero preferí ignorarlo. –Pero… ¿estarás bien? Luces horrible… deberías regresar a la cama.

Yo me traté de ver mi reflejo en sus ojos.

Al menos en eso, Tomoyo no era para nada mentirosa. Tenía la nariz roja, la piel pálida y los ojos llorosos rodeados por grandes círculos de un oscuro color morado que podría pasar por negro.

Yo hice una mueca de disgusto y me encogí de hombros.

Tomoyo se levantó y, cuando regreso traía dos vasos de agua, un tarro de miel, y limones junto con una cuchara.

-Dicen que la miel es buena cuando uno está enfermo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras vertía lo que fácilmente parecía ser un cuarto del tarro de miel y lo mezclaba con el agua con ayuda de la cuchara. Segundos después prosiguió a exprimir los limones ya previamente cortados y me alargó el vaso. Yo lo miré por un segundo para después volverme a encoger de hombros y tomar un largo trago.

Dulce.

Pero ácido.

Demasiado ácido.

No obstante, al sentir el liquido deslizarse por mi garganta me sentí mucho mejor. Mi nariz estaba mucho menos congestionada al haber olido el aroma del limón.

-Gracias. –dije sonriéndole. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Cómo te fue? –pregunté después de un largo rato de silencio.

-Bien. –fue lo único que dijo cortantemente. Yo clavé mi vista en ella tomando un sorbo entre pensamiento y pensamiento, de rato en rato.

_Bien. _¿Era eso lo que una persona normal sentía cuando se encontraba con la persona que amaba? Fruncí el ceño y arrugué la nariz ligeramente.

-¿Bien? –repetí con duda, tal vez había escuchado mal. Pero no, Tomoyo asintió deshaciendo todos mis pensamientos. –Ah… -dije ausentemente. Otro sorbo, se estaba volviendo más dulce…-¿Cómo está Eriol?

Tomoyo se tensó.

-Tiene unas gafas nuevas. –yo parpadeé.

_¡Ambos son iguales! _

-¿Ah, sí? –si Tomoyo quería mentir, jugar y hacerse la que no sabe, yo le seguiría el juego.

No, no porque fuera hipócrita, si no que Tomoyo así lo quería… y yo sabía lo que era querer que nadie te despertara de tu largo trance de hipocresía.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé en busca de un reloj.

Era media noche.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de mi habitación cuando oí que sonaba el teléfono. Yo, medio dormido como estaba, lancé un largo gruñido para contestar.

-¿Hola?

-…

-¡¿Hola? –dije un poco más impaciente, ¡tenía sueño!

-E-¿Eriol?

Y entonces sí desperté, tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no dejar caer el teléfono.

-¿Tomoyo? –pregunté roncamente.

Sollozos. Otra voz ¿Sakura?… gritos… ¿el sonido de una ambulancia?

-¡¿Tomoyo? ¡Tomoyo!

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Wow! ¡50 reviews en 6 capítulos! ¡No me lo esperaba, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! En verdad, no tengo palabras para describir la alegría que siento en estos momentos… sé que para muchos son pocos, pero para mí significan mucho, ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y MIL GRACIAS!**

**Ya se habrán dado cuenta que subí el RATING a T… iba a poner por qué lo hice en el summary como me recomendó alguien… pero… ¡no supe que poner! En verdad, no tengo ni idea… ¿alguna recomendación? **

**¡Ahora sí!¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tomoyo? O.O ¿Qué es lo que siente en realidad Eriol? ¡Para enterarse tendrán que seguir leyendo! **

**Una vez más, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR TODO SU APOYO… **

**Emiko. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

* * *

"_Te amo, te odio, déjame en paz" _

"_Sin ti no vivo, no puedo vivir así, no te quiero… te necesito" _

_Me contradigo, no lo hago… lo siento _

_No sé qué hacer… _

_Es porque soy tonta… _

_Y me ilusiono fácil… _

_Y además… _

_La sangre carmesí es tan absolutamente hipnotizante…. _

* * *

Lo primero que note al abrir los ojos fue la voz de Subaru. Sonaba furioso, y parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

-¿Naoki? ¿Estás despierto?

-¿Kotori-sempai? –pregunté. Mi voz sonó ronca. Oh genial, lo único que realmente me importaba en el mundo estaba decayendo.

Sus ojos verdes me dirigieron una mirada tranquilizante, y de repente me sentí un niño otra vez.

Lancé un largo suspiro. Kotori me apretó la mano.

-Hey, ¿no es ese mi celular? –pregunté refiriéndome al celular con el que hablaba Subaru.

-Escucha Naoki… tú… _novia… _está en el hospital. Y bueno llevan llamando desde la noche de ayer pero… pues estabas….

Tomoyo….

-No me digas que… -murmuré. -¿Por qué está en el hospital?

-Pues… parece que se cortó.

-¿"Se cortó"?

-No eres estúpido Naoki, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Y qué trata de hacer Subaru?

-Hacer que no te obliguen a ir.

-Iré.

Subaru dejó de hablar, ambos me miraron extrañados, como si estuviera loco.

Al final, fue Kotori quien me habló, con su voz tranquilizante de siempre, con ese timbre tranquilo y amable tan característico de ella.

-Escucha, Naoki… Tomoyo-san no ha despertado y… y ambos sabemos el parecido que… tiene con Miyuri-chan… te traerá malos recuerdos. Además tienes una pulmonía.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor. –dije ignorando lo del principio, no quería lidiar con eso ahora. Simplemente… no quería. Me puse de pie, con algo de esfuerzo, y le arranqué el teléfono a Subaru. Éste me miró furioso. Yo lo ignoré.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Naoki-san, gracias a Dios! _–sonaba desesperada, tenía la voz rota, como si hubiera estado llorando por largos ratos. –_Me dijeron que al final tu vuelo se canceló porque tenías una pulmonía… y… _

-Sakura, tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasa? -¿por qué sonaba tan tranquilo? ¿No se supone que me debía de haber puesto histérico, desesperado y… y… dolido?

Tal vez era pura vanidad, sabía que Sakura me admiraba, tal vez solo quería saber que aun podía tener el control sobre una o dos cosas.

Después de todo, a Miyuri nunca la había podido controlar… y Tomoyo tampoco era muy diferente de ella.

_-Tomoyo… ella… te juro que no sé cómo pasó. Fui a preguntarle algo, y de repente la vi allí tirada con las muñecas llenas de sangre… fue… fue… _

-Tranquilízate, las únicas lágrimas que un músico derrama es por la belleza o la tristeza de una melodía.

Sakura pareció tranquilizarse. O al menos lo intentaba.

_-Eriol está aquí. Pero… creo que Tomoyo te necesita. _

-Claro yo…

_-Yo también te necesito…. _–murmuró entre lágrimas. Yo entrecerré los ojos, el rumbo de la conversación empezaba a parecerme malo. –_Te he admirado desde que era una chiquilla, y cuando… cuando pasó _eso _tú música fue lo único que me consoló. Tú les temes, también, ¿verdad? Sabes que no lloro por Tomoyo, ¿verdad? Tú siempre… y lo sabes porque también lo has sentido, ¿no? Este escalofrío que te recorre al entrar en un hospital… los espíritus que parecen encerrar. _–dijo. Me recorrió un escalofrío, hace mucho que no conocía a alguien que sentía lo mismo.

-¿En qué hospital están? No te preocupes, estaré allí en unos minutos.

_Sólo… por favor, que abra sus ojos… los ojos de Tomoyo son diferentes, sus almas son diferentes…. Si abre sus ojos todo estará bien. _

-¿Recuerdas que hay un hospital a tres cuadras de nuestro departamento? En ese. Y… y… ¿Naoki-san?

_-_¿Si?

-No es por Tomoyo.

-Jamás. –le aseguré. ¿De qué servía mentirle a una chica que le perseguían los mismos fantasmas que a mí? Además, no le había revelado nada.

_Es por Miyuri. Siempre es por ella. _

* * *

"_¡Sakura, no puedes hacerme esto! Tengo 15 años, no tengo… no tengo el dinero, ni… estoy preparado…" _

"_Estamos juntos, y eso es lo que importa, Shinobu… todo lo que importa." _

"_¡Eso no nos traerá dinero!" _

"_¡No todo es sobre dinero, además tal vez podríamos pedirle prestado a alguien…" _

"_No quiero más deudas, además, ¿a quién más te queda pedirle?" _

"_Mi hermano puede…"_

"_¡NO! ¡Tú hermano sólo te alejará de mí!" _

-¿Sakura-san?

Parpadeé. Seguía estando en el hospital, en el presente. Seguía manteniendo mi cordura y mi estabilidad mental.

No sabía si llorar de alegría o de tristeza por no poder olvidar absolutamente nada.

-¿Naoki…-san? –pregunté ligeramente desorientada, sintiendo las lágrimas cristalizar mis ojos. Aunque sus ojos estuvieran cubiertos por unas gafas de color azul y sus cabellos rubios por una gorra de mezclilla negra, pude identificarlo. Y también pude ver los fantasmas, _sus _fantasmas.

Sólo las personas que los han visto, los pueden ver en otras personas.

-Hola. –murmuró quedamente. Se quitó las gafas. Seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme con la figura acostada de mi mejor amiga. Tenía los brazos vendados, llevaba exactamente 12 horas de esa forma, y, aunque estuviera fuera de peligro, por alguna razón no quería abrir los ojos.

Los doctores decían que era cansancio...

Yo desconfiaba de ellos.

* * *

Me llevé una mano a los labios.

Sentía nauseas.

Era… era _demasiado _parecida a la escena de aquella vez.

Lo único que cambiaba era el alma de la persona, que Miyuri en aquel entonces había sido golpeada por el maldito estúpido que tenía por padre y que en aquel entonces ella sólo me había tenido a mí.

Que el desesperado, el que tenía lágrimas cristalizadas en los ojos era yo.

Alguien como Sakura nunca había entrado dentro de lo que era _nuestro mundo. _

-¿Naoki-san? –me preguntó Sakura preocupada, poniéndose de pie. -¡Naoki-san!

Dos minutos después corrí al baño y vomité. No pude evitarlo.

Me lavé la cara más de diez veces, me enjuague la boca más de 20 y luego mis manos. Oh si, mis manos.

No conseguía perder el rojo que veían mis ojos en ellas.

Me obligué a respirar, a tomar GRANDES bocanas de aire. Me tallé los ojos y salí con una mano entrelazada entre mis cabellos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sakura quien no parecía estar sorprendida. Sólo esta pálida y tenía los ojos distantes. –A mí me pasó lo mismo, es el lugar. –comentó. Yo sonreí amargamente. Lo que me molestaba no era el lugar, estaba acostumbrado a ello… si no la persona. Más bien, el _parecido _con la persona.

Yo asentí sin contestar.

-¡Kudo-san!

Cerré los ojos.

-Doctor Tsukishiro. –salude con una inclinación de la cabeza. Él me sonrió, se acomodó los lentes y me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-No te había visto en años… -rió. Yo hice una mueca. Se puso serio. –Estás pálido.

-Ya sabe por qué… ¿y sabe? No me interesa ir a su terapia.

-Que esté hablando solo yo no lo hace una terapia. Yo sé que puedes superarl-

-Doctor. –apreté los puños. No solía perder el control tan fácil, pero… esté hombre conocía a Miyuri. La había visto morir. Le había oído pronunciar las últimas palabras, me había dicho "lo siento, pero…"

El hombre me irritaba.

Odiaba sus gafas, la amabilidad en sus ojos, la palidez de su piel y la estúpida sonrisa que siempre traía pintada en el rostro.

La estúpida sonrisa que no había desaparecido ni siquiera en el funeral de Miyuri.

-Hay cosas que simplemente no se superan. –le dije cortantemente.

Sakura paseaba su mirada del uno al otro hasta que concluyó que no entendería por más que lo intentaba…. Ella podía tener los mismos fantasmas, podía saber lo que era verse en un espejo y querer romperlo, podía también sentir las mismas náuseas y mareos al entrar en un hospital pero no, JAMÁS me entendería.

Nadie lo haría jamás.

* * *

-¿Dice que no sabe por qué no despierta?

Rodé los ojos, irritado.

-No, le estoy diciendo que no despierta porque está cansada y necesita descansar. –repetí por enésima vez.

Sentía como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

-¡Pero…!

-Eriol, mi hermano está diciendo la verdad. –dijo Sakura. Inmediatamente mis ojos fueron a parar al tipo a lado de ella, el novio de mi paciente. Lo había visto en los periódicos numerosas veces.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Naoki Kudo tenía apenas 16 años cuando lo conocí, y era una persona muy diferente a la que veía ahora.

Ambos inclinamos la cabeza, fui incapaz de decir algo más.

Yukito me saludó con la mano, yo le pregunté con la mirada sobre Kudo, y éste se limitó a hacer una señal con la mano y un movimiento de labios: "No ahora"

-Doctor Kinomoto. –su voz era tal como sonaba hace 10 años, lo único que había perdido era la desesperación, y la amabilidad ahora era remplazado por fría cortesía que _casi _pasaba por amabilidad. Me apretó la mano. Se veía pálido, ojeroso… tosió un poco. Yukito lo volteó a ver. –Es una pulmonía. –murmuró. –Es una ironía, ¿no cree? Volver aquí, a este hospital.

-Es más fuerte de lo que creí. –le dije con sinceridad. No había sarcasmo en mi voz. Lo admitía, admiraba al tipo. ¿Quién podría seguir viviendo después de todo eso con la cordura intacta? Era un milagro. –Jamás imagine que volvería a entrar.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo está Tomoyo? –me interrumpió con voz ronca Sakura.

Yo la miré. Mi hermana había cambiado también, y mucho.

-Sigue dormida, pero… la transmisión de sangre fue un éxito. Está fuera de peligro. –le dije con una ligera sonrisa. Sakura me devolvió la sonrisa… pero no era más que un fantasma de la verdadera.

* * *

Miré al novio de mi hermana con desafío mientras éste solo se limitó a mirarme largamente.

Bien, tal vez era mayor que yo, tal vez era más famoso que yo, tal vez el público lo quería mucho más que a mí, y tal vez me veía infantil y demasiado impulsivo a comparación de él, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo la amaba infinitamente más que él.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa-san, ¿verdad? –la pregunta hizo que mi sangre hirviera, ¿Qué no se acordaba que tan sólo unos días antes me había apuntado con un arma? Apreté los puños, pero me obligué a asentir con la cabeza. No hizo ningún ademán para saludarme más que una inclinación con la cabeza. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. –Me sorprende que haya podido triunfar con la música clásica, usted sabe, como ahora…

¿Ahora ofendía mi música?

-Pero no me malinterprete. –sonrió ligeramente sacándose las gafas. –Tiene una bonita forma de tocar, ¿sabe? Demuestra que no su alma no es tan… artificial.

¿Qué clase de persona juzga a los demás por su música?

-Sé lo que está pensando. Sus ojos me lo dicen. Mi respuesta es esta: para mí ya no existe nada más que la música.

-¿Y Tomoyo? –él ladeó el rostro en una sonrisa amarga.

-Tomoyo es otra cosa.

-¿Qué clase de cosa? No me vaya a decir que está jugando con ella porqué si es así…

-¿Tiene usted el derecho a juzgarme? ¿Sabe algo de mí? ¿Qué derecho tiene sobre ella?

-Es mi hermana.

-Sí, y ya no es una niña. Ella sabe identificar perfectamente lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Despegué mis labios, dudando en qué decir.

-Para mí siempre será una niña.

-Es por eso que usted nunca saldrá adelante y porqué su música jamás superara la mía. –dijo con una sonrisa. Dos segundos después su sonrisa desapareció y abrió la puerta de la habitación dónde se encontraba Tomoyo.

Lo vi hacer una mueca, el color de su piel había desaparecido ligeramente para volverse AÚN más pálido. Apretó los labios y se acercó lentamente para después sentarse en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Sakura.

Yo lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados, Sakura me apretó la mano.

-No lo juzgues. –murmuró.

-Tengo el derecho, Sakura. Todo el derecho.

-Lo tuviste. Pero preferiste irte, Eriol. Naoki-san está aquí. Ya no…

* * *

La voz de Sakura se perdió en el aire en el mismo momento en que Tomoyo abrió los ojos.

Yo le apreté la mano, tratando de ignorar las perturbadoras vendas. Tomoyo parecía desorientada, tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de conseguir hablar con voz ronca.

-¿Naoki?

-Hey. –saludé dándole una ligera sonrisa. -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Obviamente mal, idiota! –gritó Hiraguizawa. Mi sonrisa desapareció, le lancé una mirada asesina. Tomoyo me apretó la mano, pero su vista fue dirigida hacía él.

-Sakura… Naoki ¿pueden… pueden dejarnos solos por un rato?

Yo clavé mi vista en ella. En sus ojos…

_No es Miyuri, no es Miyuri, no es ella… no lo es. _

Lancé un largo suspiro y le besé en la frente por un largo segundo. No sabía porque pero por alguna razón, no quería dejarla ir.

* * *

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado miré a Eriol fijamente.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que preguntó. No contesté. -¡Creí que habías dejado de hacerlo! ¡Me dijiste que habías de hacerlo! –gritó. No pude evitar temblar ligeramente.

-No te mentí. –murmuré. Se me escapó un sollozo.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Eriol. No lo sé, Sólo pasó, ¿sí?

-¡Por Dios Tomoyo…!

-¡No hagas tanto lío! Naoki no me dijo nada, y él tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo. Tu no. Ya no.

-Tomoyo… no ahora.

-Bien, no ahora. Pero entonces, ¿Cuándo? ¿En mi lecho de muerte, cuando este desangrada? ¿O en mi tumba? ¿Irás a mi tumba, con un ramo de flores y te sentaras a contarme tus penas? ¡¿Cuándo vamos a arreglar esto?

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué es lo que pasó para…?

Yo cerré mis manos en puños. Ya no lo soportaba.

-Te fuiste. –murmuré temblando de ira, de miedo, de ansiedad. –Me dejaste sola, abandonada y vacía. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? ¿Lo que pasa ahora? ¡NUNCA DEJÉ DE AMARTE, AUN TE AMO! ¡Eso es lo que pasó, eso es lo que pasa! –grité con toda mi alma. Mi voz resonó en toda la estancia, me pasé as manos por los cabellos, recargué mi barbilla en mis rodillas y lloré.

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos, retrocedió. Yo ya me esperaba esa respuesta.

-Y somos hermanos… -seguí. -¡Eso es lo que siempre ha pasado! ¿No te gusta que corte? No me importa, ¡tú me dejaste! ¡TÚ y sólo TÚ decidiste irte!

-Lo hice por ti. –murmuró. Yo le miré fijamente. Negué con la cabeza.

-Eres un egoísta, Eriol. Cortaba porque realmente tenía fe en nosotros. Pero tú te fuiste… no quisiste ser responsable de lo que ocasionaste. Huiste. Eres un egoísta, un cobarde y…

Eriol negó. Su mano alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, vi como lo giraba. Sus ojos azules relampagueaban miedo, los míos ira.

-Pues yo no. Yo no te amo. No me hagas esto, nada…nada es como antes. Supéralo.

* * *

-Gracias. –dije tomando la lata de café entre mis manos. Naoki solo sonrió sin decir palabra.

-¿Sabes, Sakura? –dijo después de un largo rato. –Eriol parece estar enamorado de su hermana.

Yo casi me atragantó. Tuve que toser varias veces y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para conseguir hablar. Naoki me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda sin siquiera mirarme. Estábamos sentados en el piso de una sala de espera vacía. ¿Por qué en el piso? Ni idea, simplemente había accedido silenciosamente a hacerlo así y… pues no me quejaba.

-¿Qué? –pregunté. –Naoki-san… -reí nerviosamente.

-No, no son imaginaciones mías.

Tragué fuertemente.

-Bueno… supongamos que es cierto. Supongamos que Eriol está enamorado de Tomoyo…. –sudé frio, esto era lo que Tomoyo había guardado tan recelosamente por tanto tiempo…. A Naoki no podía mentirle, sus ojos me lo decían… tampoco revelaría el secreto de Tomoyo así que esto es todo lo que me quedaba hacer.

-Ambos sabemos que Tomoyo no me ama así que no me vengas con…

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Déjame terminar. Tomoyo te escogió a ti. –dije finalmente cogiéndole la mano. Sus ojos me dirigieron la mirada inexpresivamente. –No importa si le amas o no, ella te escogió a ti.

-Sakura… -murmuró. Su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla temblorosamente. -¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por alguien que ni siquiera te aprecia?

-Porque esto es lo que haría la "yo" de hace 4 años…

Él ladeó el rostro.

* * *

Con un gran suspiro me quité el abrigo, las gafas y la gorra.

Cerré la puerta de mi apartamento con llave, eran las 11: 50 de la noche.

Di gracias a Dios porque Subaru me hubiera dejado en paz.

Me deslicé por la puerta y cerré los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Un rato después pude abrirlos. Caminé lentamente hacía mi habitación. Cerré mi puerta con llave. ¿Por qué era tan paranoico? Ni yo lo sabía. De debajo de mi cama, saqué una caja y de la caja saqué una botella de vino y una copa.

Me serví lentamente, grabando el color carmesí a la luz de la luna en mi mente, como un masoquista y me la llevé a los labios. A la octava copa, decidí dejar tontas esas cursilerías de la copa y tomar directamente de la botella.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía emborracharme?

Recargué mi cabeza en la cama, sin dejar de tomar de la botella.

Cuando se hubo terminado la lancé por mi habitación. Hice lo mismo con otras 9 botellas.

Después, y totalmente en mis cinco sentidos, saqué de un cajón las pastillas para dormir que tragué con el último trago del vino tinto de 1998 que había quedado de la novena botella. Me arrastré a la cama y me dormí.

* * *

"_¿Qué son esas cicatrices?" _

"_No son nada, Nao." _

"_¡¿Quién lo hizo?" _

_La chica bajó la vista, asustada. Y, ahogando un sollozó, consiguió decir:_

"_Papá estaba ebrio y…" –horrorizada vio cómo su novio se arremangaba las mangas y se dirigía hacia la casa vecina, su supuestamente "hogar" –"Naoki, ¡Espera! Estaba ebrio" _

"_¡Eso no le da ningún derecho de hacer esto!" _

"_No. No te vayas, quédate conmigo. Te necesito" _

* * *

"_¿Qué es eso?" _

"_N-No es nada, Naoki" _

"_Miyuri…eso es…" _

_Pero la chica sonrió, se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego lo besó. _

"_No es nada" –le dijo sonriendo ladeando el rostro. Tomó un trago de vino blanco, uno de esos que te quemaban la garganta entera y te hacían vivir una hoguera. _

"_¿Por qué lo haces? Es ilegal." _

_La chica entrecerró sus ojos azules y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas._

"_Es la única forma con la que me permito llorar" _

* * *

"_No, eso es un do." –le dijo. Sus dedos tomaron el suyo y lo llevaron a la pieza correcta de color negro. –"Este es un do sostenido" –le sonrió. _

"_¿Por qué siempre tocamos piano?" _

_La chica parecía desorientada, no entendía. _

"_¿Por qué tú nunca tocas guitarra… o violín?" _

"_Las cuerdas dañan mis uñas" _

"_¿Por qué las necesitas?" _

_Ésta desvió la vista y se bajó las mangas. _

* * *

"_Lo siento mucho, pero no pudo sobrevivir" _

_Su mundo se vino abajo._

* * *

Me desperté con el timbre del teléfono zumbando en mis oídos. Irritado me levanté. Eran las 4 y media de la mañana.

Sólo había una persona que me llamaría a estas horas y lo hacía inocentemente, así que me obligué a suavizar mis rasgos.

-_¿Ryu? _–la voz de mi mejor amigo me respondió por el otro lado de la línea. –_Ryu… no se van… _-su voz se rompió. Estalló en sollozos, yo entrecerré los ojos. Pensaba que ya lo había superado.

-Espera, estás en Hokaido, ¿verdad? Tomaré el primer tren que salga. Pero tendrás que esperar a la mañana… -dije pateando las sabanas y comenzándome a arreglar.

-_No, estoy en Tokio. Te pagaré el taxi. _

-Claro... –le respondí. Reprochándome por no ver las noticias. Y es que, aun no me había acostumbrado a su vida como famoso… y tampoco al hecho de que todavía le hablara a su amigo de la infancia. A un simple estudiante de diseño.

_-¿Ryu? _–otro sollozo. –_Lo siento, es tarde. _

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, sólo en estos momentos Naoki dejaba de ser el egocéntrico que salía en las noticias, solo en estos momentos dejaba ver su debilidad. Sólo en estos momentos volvía a ser el mocoso de 11 años atrás.

-No te preocupes. –dije al tiempo en que me ponía unos jeans y me abotonaba una camisa blanca. Me puse un abrigo negro. Ver a Naoki significaba discreción. Rebusqué en cajón mis gafas hasta que las encontré. Me las puse y segundos después, me puse también la gorra negra. –Sólo… no te acerques a la cocina ¿sí? ¿Cerraste tu cuarto? ¿Con llave?

Dios, sentía como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

Pero tenía que tener paciencia, Naoki siempre la había tenido con Miyuri.

Cerré los ojos dejando de hacer temporalmente lo que estaba haciendo.

_Miyuri. _

-_Sí. _–me respondió.

-Bien, tampoco te acerques al espejo… es más, no te muevas de donde estas. Trata de dormir. Llegaré pronto. –le prometí.

_-¿Ryu? _

-¿Si?

_-Estoy cansado, ya no… no creo que pueda seguir. _

-Tienes que hacerlo, Naoki. –fue lo único que le dije. –Tienes que vivir, hazlo por mí.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté. Mi paciente me miró largamente para después lanzar un suspiro.

Estiró las piernas y luego las volvió a flexionar. Puso ambos brazos en sus rodillas, y miró a la nada.

-¿Usted es un psicólogo verdad? –su voz me sobresaltó. Había escuchado su voz en numerosas ocasiones: en la televisión, en los CD, en las tiendas… pero… pero escucharla ahora, me impactó más que nunca. Era una voz dulce, pero extrañamente grave, pero más que todo me pareció frágil. Parecía poder romperse en cualquier momento.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y sonreí.

-Sí, soy un psicólogo. Y estoy aquí para ayudarte. –le dije. Traté de tomar su mano, pero ella la alejó con un manotazo.

-Escuche, la auto-mutilación…

-Sí, es una forma de sobrevivir. –le dije suavemente. –Ya he escuchado eso muchas veces, también sé que piensas que creo que eres una loca, pero no es así. –Escucha, no digo que la auto-mutilación sea mala, pero en un deslice podrías…

-Sí, lo sé. Y le agradezco mucho que quiera ayudarme, pero estoy bien. Mi salud mental está bien, no tendrá a una loca corriendo por las calles, así que tranquilícese. –murmuró.

-Entonces hablemos de otra cosa. –lancé un largo suspiro, agachando la cabeza para mirar la tabla que tenía.

"Enfermedad…."

¿Qué enfermedad tenía? ¿Realmente era una enfermedad?

Lancé un largo suspiro y escribí una larga raya en todo el espacio. Por ahora nada.

-¿Por qué cantas?

-Porque me gusta. –pareció arrepentirse de decir eso. Se relamió los labios, nerviosa y bajó la vista.

_Es mentira. _

-¿Por qué te gusta?

-No lo sé, simplemente me gusta.

No me revelaría nada del tema ni tampoco de ella misma con esto, bien, cambio de tema entonces:

-¿Y qué me dices de tu novio?

_Inesperada reacción._

Tomoyo Daidouji se sobresaltó por mi pregunta. Tragó fuerte.

No se había sonrojado como cuando les hacía esta pregunta a otras pacientes.

_Y se veían tan cercanos en las fotografías… _

-Es una persona maravillosa. –murmuró sin levantar la vista.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? –mi pluma tocó el papel.

-Eso es personal.

-¿Tuvo que ver con esto? –apunté sus muñecas.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, ¿a usted que le importa? –dijo bruscamente. Empezó a temblar

_Miedo a ser descubierta… _

Por instinto, se llevó las uñas a sus muñecas, pero no rasgó. No.

_Fuerza de voluntad… aun la tiene. _

-Quiero ayudarte. –repetí. Ella desvió la vista. –Conozco a tu novio. ¿Lo sigue haciendo? ¿Se sigue cortando?

Ella giró la vista de repente hacía mí. Miró fijamente mis ojos, vi como sonreía.

-¿Le guarda rencor? –yo separé mis labios sorprendido. -¿Quiere usarme para lastimarlo? –rió. Me puse de pie. –Podré no amarlo, pero jamás dejaría que lo lastimarán… _doctor. _No soy tan manipulable, ¿le arruino sus planes? Genial. Ahora váyase.

-Él no es quien parece.

-Lo sé. Pero él ha hecho más por mí de lo que usted jamás hará. –sus ojos relampaguearon odio, ira, repulsión. –Además, lo toca… y el mundo entero estará en su contra, ¿lo sabe verdad?

* * *

-Creo que ya has bebido lo suficiente, Eriol. –me dijo Kaho.

Yo la miré a través de mis gafas con odio, ¿Y qué si ya había bebido lo suficiente? Bebería todo lo que quisiera.

"_¡Nunca dejé de amarte, aún te amo!"_

El mundo definitivamente tenía algo en mi contra. ¡No estaba preparado para enfrentarme a eso! ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía! ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Tomé otro trago.

-Eriol, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¡Por Dios, Kaho, cállate! –le grité. El tipo que unos segundos antes estaba limpiando la copa se me quedó viendo, al igual que la bonita cantante que estaba cantando en el escenario. Yo ignoré a la cantante y le lancé una mirada desafiante al tipo quien rápidamente se volteó y continuó limpiando la copa. -¡La copa ya está limpia! –le grité. Éste se sobresaltó y la copa se rompió en miles de pedacitos. Sonreí satisfecho.

Nakuru lanzó un silbido y tomó un trago de su margarita.

Kaho frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

* * *

-Déjalo en paz, Kaho. Todo el mundo tiene el derecho de embriagarse, ¿no crees? –dijo sonriente la modelo Nakuru Akizuki tomándose otro trago y elevando la copa.

Eriol la elevó también y ambos hicieron un brindis para después estallar en risas.

Kaho miró a ambos para después murmurar una incoherencia.

-Me iré antes de que se me contagie la locura. –murmuró recogiendo sus cosas.

Nakuru agitó su mano y, tan rápido como se hubo perdido de vista su sonrisa desapareció.

-Como la odio. –murmuró sirviéndose otra generosa ración de vino.

Eriol solo asintió.

-No entiendo cómo logró ser modelo, ¿viste su nariz? Cirugía plástica. –lanzó un bufido. –Y te aseguró que eso es todo lo que es plástico. –dijo rodando los ojos y apretando la copa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Ya…

-No, es en serio. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué es lo que te trae así?

Eriol rió fuertemente recargando su frente en la misma muñeca de la mano que sostenía su copa.

-Larga historia.

-Oh vamos, estás ebrio, terminarás contándome de todos modos.

Eriol negó.

-Olvídalo, ¿por qué no te sigues desahogando?

Ante esto, Nakuru rodó los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas a Toya?

-¿Tu novio del instituto?

-Exacto. –dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto distante, cristalizándose. –Los vi _juntos. _

-¿No es doctor? –pregunté de repente. -¿Qué hacías tú en un hospital?

Una mueca cruzó su rostro. Eriol miró de reojo el brazo de su amiga con una mueca sarcástica.

-Te dije que te descubrirían tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, la ley no se ha enterado de nada.

Eriol negó con la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.

-No entiendo como la gente no se da cuenta, ¿no es suficiente el simple hecho de que nunca muestres la parte interna del brazo?

-A lo mejor piensan que es auto-mutilación. En todo caso, me beneficia que el mundo sea estúpido.

Sonrió, Eriol sonrió también.

-En fin, como te decía… ¡es una…! –estalló la copa en la barra. –Mejor cambiemos de tema.

Esta vez fue el turno de Eriol para suspirar.

-Es una chica.

-¡Que sorpresa! –murmuró.

-Y esta chica es mi hermana.

Nakuru tosió fuertemente, tratando de no atragantarse.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Baja la voz. –le reprimió.

-Lo siento. Pero… ¿tú hermana?

-Sí, pareces retrasada repitiendo eso tantas veces… -Nakuru rodó los ojos.

-Te perdonaré eso porque estamos ebrios, ¿de acuerdo? La próxima vez que digas algo como eso hacía mí, ten en cuenta que podrías despertar en una isla desierta en medio de la nada llena de cangrejos.

-¿Cangrejos?

-Lindos y rojos cangrejos.

Eriol alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-El caso es que… hace unos 5 años yo la amaba con locura. Solíamos salir… pero entonces descubrí que… bueno, descubrí algo. –Nakuru asintió, captando el mensaje. Cosas personales. –Y decidí irme, lo hice por ella. Pero hoy se aparece diciéndome que me sigue amando y… no sé. Estoy algo desorientado.

-¿Aun la amas? –preguntó suavemente.

-¡Ese, mi querida Nakuru, es el dilema! –levantó su copa una vez más, girándola para examinarla desde todos los ángulos.

Nakuru rió.

-¿Es bonita?

-¿Qué tan distraída puedes ser? ¡Hace unos días apareció en las noticias!

La mente de Nakuru retrocedió días atrás, tratando de comprender a quién se refería su loco amigo.

Cuando consiguió captar, se llevó las manos a los labios, no por la sorpresa (a Nakuru no era fácil sorprenderla) si no para acallar sus risas.

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji? ¡Amigo, tu hermana es una….!

-Sí, es una auto-mutiladora, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-¿Y Naoki Kudo? No es bueno meterse con ese hombre, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Mmmm… digamos que… todo mundo tiene sus secretos.

-¿Nakuru tú sabes…?

-Oh, no… sólo que he estado pensando desde la fiesta de la compañía. No es muy normal que te apunten con un arma, Eriol.

-¿Lo viste? –preguntó.

-Créeme, no quise, pero Kotori-san estaba inusualmente preocupada. Así que la… seguí. Claro, después de que me aseguré de que estarías a salvo me fui pero… bueno, no me lleve muy buena impresión de ese hombre.

-¿En qué sentido?

La modelo simplemente le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Ay, Eriol, eres imposible.

Hubo un largo rato en el que ambos decidieron perderse en sus propias cavilaciones.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Sobre Toya? No puedo hacer nada, ¿no crees? Fui una tonta al creer que me seguiría recordando.

-¡Por Dios Nakuru! ¡Eres bonita, famosa…!

-¡Pero no importa lo que haga Kaho Mitsuki me hace ver como una mocosa de primaria! Toya tiene 29 años al igual que Mitsuki y yo solo 23. No importa por donde lo veas…

-¿Desde cuando eres tan negativa?

-¡Es que ya no sé qué hacer! Yo… nunca debí de haber terminado con él.

-Nakuru, terminar con él fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado en tu vida. Te estaba engañando.

-¿Cómo sabes que termine con él por eso?

-Bueno, íbamos al mismo instituto. De los rumores se aprenden mucho. ¿Naoko Yanagashiwa? ¿Así se llamaba?

-Sí, es la escritora de "Entre la niebla" el nuevo libro que salió.

-¿Sigues manteniendo contacto con ella? –preguntó indignado Eriol. Nakuru se encogió de hombros.

-No es mala persona. Pero en todo caso estaba pensando que tal vez… tú sabes, Naoko se dejó llevar por un impulso… es que ella también estaba enamorada de él… y pues me imagino que se le estaba declarando y… cuando te declaras te sientes muy valiente y…

-¡Nakuru despierta! Él no te merece.

Ella se limitó a bajar la vista.

Eriol le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Ya es tarde.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Hola gente! ¡Lamento la tardanza! Es que, ustedes comprenderán… semana de exámenes. **

**Pero en fin, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que se nota que me encanta el drama, ¿no creen? **

**Sí, ¡Nakuru saldrá en esta historia! Y si alguien no entendió lo del brazo Nakuru es drogadicta, público, sí. Drogadicta. **

**Yukito le guarda un rencor a Naoki, Tomoyo se le ha declarado a Eriol (¡Yay! La historia está progresando), Eriol se desahoga con su amiga Nakuru quién está enamorada del hermano mayor de Sakura quien a su vez, parece tener sentimientos ocultos hacia Naoki. ¿Quién es Miyuri? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Fue simplemente su muerte lo que persigue a Naoki? ¿O fue algo más? ¿Realmente fue un impulso de Naoko? **

**¡Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos, queridísimos lectores!**

**Como siempre, muchisisisímas gracias por sus reviews, por agregarme a sus alertas, a favoritos y por darme su tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias! Sin ustedes no sé qué haría…. **

**Con mucho cariño…**

**Emiko. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

* * *

"_Respira…"_

"_¡No puedo, me ahogo!"_

"_Estoy aquí contigo, jamás te abandonaré mientras pueda protegerte…"_

"_¿Quién eres?" _

"_Soy ángel o demonio, depende de cómo lo veas…"_

"_No me refiero a eso, tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas?" _

"_Bueno, tengo un nombre, pero…me dicen la vida" _

* * *

Entré en la cafetería que había a lado del apartamento que tenía Naoki, pedí dos cafés de vainilla francesa.

Lancé un largo suspiro.

-Gracias. –le dije. Me encaminé lentamente hacía el lujoso elevador, la recepcionista me sonrió desde donde estaba, me conocía. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron al alcanzar el piso 12. A Naoki le gustaban las alturas. Y eso me preocupaba aún más.

Sosteniendo la bandeja con los cafés con una mano y usé la otra para rebuscar entre los bolsillos de mis pantalones las llaves de su apartamento. Dudaba que Naoki hubiera dejado la puerta abierta, y, con respecto al porqué tenía una llave del apartamento de mi mejor amigo, he aquí la respuesta: la hice en secreto.

Naoki lo sabía y bien, al menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, jamás decía nada.

El reloj al final del pasillo marcaba las 5 y media de la mañana.

Alcohol. Eso fue el primer olor que me inundó al abrir la puerta. Cerré la puerta con candado una vez que hube entrado.

Su apartamento era tal como estaba la última vez, Naoki era un maniático del orden… en apariencia, claro. Su habitación era una cosa totalmente diferente.

No había ni una fotografía, ni una pintura… pero había montones de letras de canciones y partituras escritas por todas las paredes y, al contrario a cómo debe sonar esto, no se veía nada mal. Esto te daba la sensación de estar nadando entre la música, y… Naoki amaba la música. Digamos que era lo único que tenía ahora.

Tardé unos segundos en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad del lugar (Naoki siempre tenía las cortinas corridas), y al olor a alcohol.

Normalmente un alcohólico fuma, pero Naoki no lo hacía. Decía que su garganta era demasiado valiosa para destruirla. Este aspecto de él me recordaba a Miyuri, ambos tenían un profundo amor hacía la música… aunque vagamente, muy vagamente. Pues los casos eran completamente diferentes.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación, los vidrios ya rotos de lo que antes habían sido buenas botellas antiguas de vino tinto, blanco y otros tipos de alcohol, se clavaron en las suelas de mis zapatos. Por algo no me los había quitado. Las puertas de su balcón estaban firmemente cerradas y las cortinas corridas, por lo que el olor era más intenso allí dentro. Pero no solo era el olor a alcohol, sino que había otro, un olor metálico, un olor que olía como a… sangre.

Hice una mueca.

Partituras y canciones incompletas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo, algunos cerca de pedazos de vidrios rotos ligeramente rojizos, supuse que Naoki no había tenido mucho cuidado con eso.

Naoki se encontraba sentado en la cama, con la frente firmemente pegada en sus rodillas, sus uñas rasgando sus muñecas. Al menos ya no era una navaja. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire: paciencia.

Pegué el café en su frente, me aclaré la garganta.

-Nao, ¿estás bien?

-Lo siento. –dijo temblorosamente con su adorada voz del gran cantante prodigio, como todo el mundo lo conocía. –Tengo que dejar de hacer esto, llamarte a estas horas de la noche. Sé que… que es una gran molestia. Es patético, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es patético. –a él jamás le mentiría. –Por eso tienes que superarlo pronto. –su rostro se ensombreció. Tomó su café y la retuvo en sus manos por un largo rato. Jadeó ligeramente por el cambio de temperatura, afuera estaba helando. Me quite el abrigo y la bufanda, al igual que la gorra y las gafas poniéndolas en un sillón que había cerca. Me quedé allí, parado, tomando un sorbo de café entre rato y rato. Me aclaré la garganta una vez más. ¡Era tan difícil hablarle cuando se ponía en ese estado! –Tomoyo Daidouji es bastante bonita, ¿eh? –me detuve por un instante, Naoki se tensó. Parecía un niño ante un padre furioso mientras éste le regañaba por su bajo rendimiento escolar. –En especial sus ojos. –sus labios temblaron, se encogió, yo escupí las palabras, la tipa no me caía bien.

-No digas nada.

-Oh, claro que diré algo. ¡Naoki, basta!

-Ryu, por favor, tu no….

-¡Te auto-mutilaste, te contaminaste la sangre con un estúpido tatuaje en el cuello…-le apreté el brazo. –por hacer esos estúpidos rituales para revivirla, vives de anti-depresivos que ni siquiera te curan tu maldita depresión! ¡Eres un adicto a esos mismos anti-depresivos, pastillas para dormir, alcohol…! ¡Alcohol que sólo tomas porque ella tomaba…!

-Ryu…

-¡Naoki supéralo! ¡Ella ya no está! No fue tu culpa… Miyuri jamás te hubiera culpado…

Hubo un largo silencio en el que intenté calmarme. Me senté al borde de la cama, tomé otro sorbo de café.

-Una vez… -empezó. Conocía ese tono de voz, era ronco, pronto estallaría en lágrimas y se pondría a temblar realmente como un niño. Pero por una parte me alegraba, porque el Naoki que salía en la televisión, en los periódicos, en las revistas, era un tipo raro con una sonrisa plástica y una personalidad teatral que se parecía demasiado a mi mejor amigo. Y aunque este tampoco era el auténtico, sabía que tenía miedo de mostrársela a los demás. Yo era… parte de su mundo, y con eso me bastaba. –Una vez le pregunté que era a lo que más le temía. –se pasó una mano por su cabello, recargó su frente en mi hombro. –Me dijo que era la muerte.

Mi mente quedó en blanco.

* * *

-Sakura, de verdad, te digo que ese psicólogo es un psicópata.

-Tomoyo, estas paranoica. –le contesté al tiempo en que bajábamos del taxi. Mi hermano había dicho que nada en ella –al menos físicamente –peligraba, así que le había dado de alta.

-Créeme Sakura, tu no lo viste. Tenía ojos de sicario.

-¡Ay, Tomoyo… Yukito es la persona más amable que…!

Pareció recorrerle un escalofrío, lo que me llamó bastante la atención: Tomoyo no solía ser tan paranoica.

-Sakura, te juro que esos ojos no eran de un amable doctor. Eran los ojos de un asesino. Y lo digo sin exagerar. –murmuró al tiempo en que entraba rápidamente al apartamento.

Yo me quedé pensando en eso por un largo tiempo.

-Veamos… ¿dices que crees que tiene algo en contra de Naoki-san?

Ella asintió al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sillón, yo me senté a su lado, cruzando las piernas y analizando la situación.

Yukito Tsukishiro era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, lo conocía desde que tenía 7 años. Desde mi punto de vista, su sonrisa era autentica y su mirada amble, no entendía eso de "_Tenía ojos de sicario" _porque, realmente, para mí, Yukito era demasiado amable para su propio bien.

-Cuando… cuando le dije lo que pensaba, él no lo negó, Sakura. Me dijo "Él no es lo que parece" ¿no te parece sospechoso? ¡ni siquiera es sospechoso, es anormal!

-Solo cálmate, ¿sí? Trataré de observarlo con más atención.

Ella lanzó un largo suspiro al tiempo en el que pasaba una mano por entre sus cabellos, como si quisiera arrancárselos.

-Tengo miedo, Sakura. Últimamente Naoki da la sensación de estar… inestable. Y esa siempre he sido yo, no él.

-Todos tenemos secretos, Tomoyo. Dale tiempo, Naoki es… fuerte.

-No sé… siento que… lo estoy perdiendo.

Lancé una ligera carcajada.

-No lo entiendo, Tomoyo. No lo amas.

-¡Lo necesito! –me contestó inmediatamente. Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y Eriol? ¿Lo sigues amando? –al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, se sobresaltó, bajo la vista y apretó los puños.

Inmediatamente supe que algo pasaba.

-Sí… -murmuró quedamente. Me sorprendió su sinceridad. –Pero, Sakura… Eriol no me ama… -trató de limpiarse sus lágrimas antes de que las viera, pero al cabo de un rato se rindió. Dejó escapar sus sollozos lentamente aferrándose a mí, yo le di unas palmaditas en el hombro y traté de tranquilizarla con voz queda.

-Estoy segura que ese no es el caso. –le dije. –Eriol no es de los que juegan con los sentimientos de la gente, Tomoyo. Y menos lo haría contigo.

* * *

"_ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA Y NAKURU AKIZUKI JUNTOS"_

Leyó el título del artículo de esa mañana 13 veces para asegurarse que no había leído mal. La fotografía consistía en Nakuru abrazándolo. Aunque las cosas, por supuesto, eran diferentes. Lo que había pasado es que, al tratar de levantarla, en su estado de ebriedad, Nakuru había resbalado y había caído encima de él. Ese simple gesto había llevado a los estúpidos periódicos pervertidos para retorcerlo de una forma tan perversa.

Arrugó el periódico furioso.

Prendió la televisión, rezó porque Tomoyo no la estuviera viendo en ese momento. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta.

_-¡Señorita Akizuki, una palabra! _

Vio a su amiga entrar a su compañía, sus ojos ocultando las ojeras y sus ojos por unas gafas negras alzar ambas manos y seguir caminando sin decir palabra. Su guardaespaldas la seguía por detrás con expresión preocupada. Apretó los puños.

_-Nakuru Akizuki fue vista el día de ayer junto con el famoso pianista de su misma edad en un bar que se le conoce por ser frecuentado por diferentes artistas de manera muy cariñosa. Se sospecha que…. _

Cambió de canal enfadándose cada vez más consigo mismo. ¡Nakuru tenía alguien en su corazón, por todos los cielos, ¿Qué pensaría Toya Kinomoto al ver eso? Su amiga lo mataría, era un hecho.

_-Señorita Mitsuki, ¿qué opina usted sobre el reciente encuentro que se le ha visto a Nakuru Akizuki? _

_-La juventud de hoy en día, ¡Es patético! ¡Y pensar que yo le apoyaba tanto…! Es evidente que se está vendiendo para tener más publicidad. Pobre Hiraguizawa. _

Apagó la televisión.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?

Sacó su celular y marcó en número de Nakuru, rogó a los dioses que le contestara.

-_Disculpa Eriol, no puedo hablar ahora… yo… _-sollozos.

-¡Nakuru, no espera, no cuelgues! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

_-Hable con Toya hace unos segundos… dijo… _-otro sollozo. La sangre le empezó a arder. Podía soportar cualquier cosa agresiva viniendo de su amiga, pero no podía soportar sus lágrimas. En realidad, nunca lo había podido hacer y es que, Nakuru no lloraba mucho–_Que estaba muy decepcionado y…. que no pensó que yo… era este tipo de persona… _-su voz se rompió. _–Lo siento Eriol, en verdad no puedo hablar… _

-¡Voy ahora mismo, espérame…!

_-¡No, no salgas! Deja que… las cosas se calmen, no te preocupes por mí. _

-Pero… ¿Nakuru? ¡Nakuru!

Enojado, furioso y desesperado se pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Iba matar a Toya Kinomoto, lo haría y dejaría que se lo comieran los cangrejos para luego aventarlo a lo más fondo del océano para que luego se comiera su cadáver un tiburón solo para que al final al tiburón se lo trague una ballena y a la ballena la hagan jabón, lo que sea. Pero lo iba a matar.

Siempre había sido. Incluso desde el instituto.

Toya Kinomoto no hacía más que hacerla volar, ilusionarla, hacer sentir como reina, la única y el mundo entero para después hacerla caer en un profundo océano sin darle tiempo para tomar aire en menos de 5 minutos. Toya tenía esa retorcida habilidad.

¡Por él su amiga se había vuelto drogadicta!

Pero Nakuru le amaba, era así de tonta para amarlo, así que él como amigo, le apoyaba incondicionalmente. Aunque claro, eso no le quitaba el derecho de defenderla.

Se acomodó el abrigo, y levantó la frente en alto. Se puso una bufanda, era hora de venganza.

* * *

Marqué el número de Eriol Hiraguizawa muy indignada, ofendida, pero más que nada, con la ira quemándome las venas.

Tomoyo llevaba dormida un buen rato, yo había decidido ver un poco de televisión y… ¡Qué sorpresa al encontrarme con una y otra noticia gritando "HIRAGUIZAWA Y AKIZUKI JUNTOS"

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?

¡Hace 5 años decía amarla!

Estaba furiosa.

Salí del apartamento a grandes zancadas. No quería despertar a Tomoyo.

_-¿Sakura? _

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo Eriol Hiraguizawa? –grité.

-_No me digas que Tomoyo…_

Lancé un largo suspiro, bien, al menos aún se estaba preocupando por ella.

-No, no pero no cuentes con que nunca lo hará. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Creí que la amabas!

-_Sakura, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora estoy…_

-¡No me digas que fuiste a buscar a esa…!

_-¡Hey, cuidado! Nakuru es mi amiga. –_¿Así que _Nakuru? ¿_Le decía por el primer nombre, eh? –_Lo estás malinterpretando, solo fuimos a tomar como __amigos.__ -_sonaba desesperado y realmente frustrado, así que me obligue a suavizar mis rasgos. –_Tienes que creerme… _

-De acuerdo, te creeré porque sé que no eres de ese tipo de personas. Sólo…una cosa más… -apreté el celular inconscientemente. -¿Aun amas a Tomoyo?

Eriol no contestó.

-¿Eriol?

_-Tengo que irme. _–y colgó. Lancé un largo suspiro y fue entonces cuando recordé que había dejado a Tomoyo sola. Maldiciendo en voz baja mi descuido, corrí rápidamente abriendo la puerta solo para encontrarme a una Tomoyo sentada en el sofá con una mano en los labios, los ojos llorosos justo en el momento en que su otra mano dejaba caer el control de la televisión.

-¿Tomoyo?

Ella se rió suavemente negando con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije, Sakura. No me ama.

-Tomoyo, acabo de hablar con él. Es un malentendido. Tú sabes cómo son los paparazzi….

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y bajó la vista.

-Quiero hablar con Naoki. –murmuró. Supongo que mi oído era especialmente agudo por la música (aunque tal vez después se me deterioraría…) pues la alcance a oír con toda claridad.

Ah… ¿Con qué era eso? ¿Buscaba a Naoki cuando se sentía así de desesperanzada?

Y eso me enfureció más.

Naoki no se merecía esto, su música ya era lo suficientemente oscura para volverse aún más. Le lancé mi propio celular furiosa, éste cayó contra el suelo. Ella no se movió.

-¡Ni Eriol ni Naoki-san se merecen esto! –respiraba dificultosamente. Me acerqué a ella y la zarandee. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? ¡Te ofrecí la música para salvarte! ¡Busca tu salvación en la música, pinta tu dolor en la música no en los demás! –ella me miró fijamente con lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos, me quitó las manos de sus hombros con un golpe.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No lo entiendes, Sakura!

-¡Entiendo lo que es el dolor mucho más de lo que tu jamás lo harás Tomoyo! ¡Mucho más! –yo también estaba llorando, y no me importó. Verla destruirse de esa forma era como verme a mí misma 5 años atrás antes de que mi hermano me hubiera despertado.

Tomoyo dudó entreabrió sus labios una y otra vez y lanzó un largo sollozo. Entre lágrima y lágrima me tomó el brazo, y me arremangó la manga. Luego hizo lo mismo con la suya, una venda cubría toda la parte interna del brazo, lo que me hizo hacer una mueca.

-¿Ves la diferencia? Yo necesito a alguien, Sakura. No puedo pasar por todo esto yo sola. No soy como tú… ni como Eriol. Necesito a alguien que comprenda el mar en el que me estoy ahogando.

-¡Naoki-san tiene sus problemas!

-¡Él sabía que yo era este tipo de persona! ¡Él sabía… él sabe que yo no le amo! Y aun así….

-Esto es estúpido y… y….

-Además, ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que le pase a Naoki? –rió, yo retrocedí. -¡Naoki es MI novio, él toma SUS decisiones y si quiere estar aquí siendo utilizado por mí es SU problema! –otra risa.

_No, es que Naoki es… _

-Él no te ama. –murmuré. Más lágrimas.

-¿Cuántas personas crees que pueden casarse por amor? ¿Cuántas personas crees que tienen un "felices para siempre"? Yo lo _necesito. _No es amor, no es confianza, no es una relación basada en el amor, en la comprensión ni en la verdad… es simplemente _necesidad. _

Yo me solté de su agarre, levanté mi celular…

-Haz lo que quieras.

Y salí dando un portazo.

* * *

Allí, en frente de él, estaba el hospital, un edificio de 20 pisos construido hace ya más de 10 años.

Se acomodé mejor la bufanda. La gente le miró extrañada a modo que pasaba, haciendo uno que otro comentario y señalando la televisión, o una que otra revista o periódico, pero él no bajo la vista en ningún momento. Oh no, claro que no.

La recepcionista le miró casi asustada cuando estampó su mano en el escritorio, y le lanzó una sonrisa casi aterradora.

-¿Puedo hablar con el Dr. Kinomoto, por favor? –no se molestó en ocultar el aura oscura que se le empezaba a mostrar detrás de él ni tampoco el odio en su voz.

-E-El Dr. Kinomoto está descansando e-en estos momentos, s-señor, lo lamento.

-¿Ah sí? ¡No me diga! –fingió sorpresa y falsa amabilidad con un gesto y un tono de voz. -¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA, LLAMELO AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERE UNA MALDITA DEMANDA MAÑANA EN SU BUZÓN! –gritó. La gente se le quedó viendo, pero inmediatamente apartó las miradas por temor a que el hombre les volteara a ver. Eriol sonrió satisfecho al ver que la recepcionista levantaba el teléfono rápidamente.

Dos minutos y treinta segundos después se encontraba frente al doctor en su oficina cerrada a cal y canto.

El Dr. Kinomoto se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien, _doctor_? ¿No tiene algo que decirme? –le dijo directamente al punto, sin los estúpidos "buenos días, ¿Cómo está?"

Toya ladeó el rostro, en realidad no tenía nada.

-¿No? –preguntó Eriol alzando las cejas.

-Si vienes por tu hermana…

-¡Vengo por Nakuru, infeliz! –escupió las palabras con furia estampando su puño en la bonita puerta de adobe. Luego se acercó y le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, el hecho de que era más alto que él no se lo impidió. -¡Nakuru Akizuki! ¿No le suena, _doctor_?

Toya solo sonrió.

-¿Qué con ella?

-¡Eres un…!

-Yo no le pedí que se enamorará de mí. –dijo antes de que pudiera continuar Eriol.

-¡Entonces déjala en paz!

Toya solo rió soltándose del agarre del pianista. Eriol retrocedió dos pasos, inseguro, apretó los puños.

-¿Qué la deje en paz? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? De hecho, es bastante divertido…

-¡No has hecho más que jugar con ella, ya va siendo suficiente, ¿no crees?

La sonrisa de Toya desapareció y le miró por un largo rato.

-Fue ella quien jugó conmigo en primer lugar.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Tú fuiste quien besó a Naoko Yanagashiwa!

-¿Eso fue lo que te contó ella? –murmuró. –No cabe duda que no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo una caprichosa y mentirosa que no… -pero Eriol le interrumpió con un golpe. Toya le miró furioso e indignado.

-¡Maldita sea, ella te ama! ¿Tú la estás atendiendo verdad? ¿Viste su brazo? ¡¿Viste cuánto te ama infeliz? ¿Viste la maldita sonrisa que te dio cuando le tomaste el brazo?

Toya le lanzó un golpe también.

-¡Ustedes dos son demasiado jóvenes para andar hablando sobre el amor!

-¡Por Dios 23 años no son pocos, Kinomoto! –respiraba dificultosamente. Entrecerró los ojos en un vano intento de tranquilizarse -Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Amas a Kaho Mitsuki, Naoko Yanagashiwa o a Nakuru Akizuki?–dijo limpiándose un hilo de sangre. –Podre ser más joven que tú, pero al menos yo sí sé lo que es el amor. -Se dio media vuelta y salió dando un gran portazo.

Toya no dijo nada y estampó una mano en su escritorio con la ira recorriendo sus venas como sangre. Maldijo por lo bajo.

* * *

-N-Nakuru…

-¡Cállate!

-Por favor, tranquilízate, vamos, tu sabes que el tipo nunca te amo así que…

Lancé un largo suspiro al verla pegar su frente una vez más en sus rodillas.

-¡NAKURU!

-¡Déjame en paz, Meilling! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

-¡No lo entiendo pero quiero ayudarte!

Nakuru no dijo nada, solo siguió sollozando.

Me quité las gafas negras para ver mejor la televisión.

¡Kaho Mitsuki era una…!

"_El 65% de los fans dicen que hacen bonita pareja pero el porcentaje restante está casi por cometer el suicidio pues la idea les parece absurda…" _

¡Estúpida prensa, y estúpida reportera con sonrisa plástica…!

Apreté mis gafas.

-Meilling deberías irte, no es bueno que estés aquí.

-¡Trabajamos en la misma compañía! ¡Da lo mismo!

-No es eso….

-Escucha Nakuru, no tienes por qué estar así. ¿Toya Kinomoto, dices que se llama? Pues es un idiota. No lo entiendo, tú me dijiste que olvidara al último tipo por el que me puse así, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?

-Acabo de arruinarle la vida a Eriol… -murmuró. Yo suspiré por enésima vez en el día. Nakuru evitaba el tema como si fuera fuego.

-¡Por Dios Nakuru, sólo son rumores! ¡Sólo un idiota los creería! Además Eriol Hiraguizawa no tiene… -me callé. Bueno, tal vez si tenía. Nadie dijo que era obligatorio presentar tu vida a la prensa. -¡El punto es que ahora estamos hablando de ti! Deja de sentirte miserable, ¿cuántas sesiones te has perdido hoy? ¡Vamos, eres una profesional! ¡No dejes que esa estúpida cabeza hueca con nariz plástica de Kaho Mitsuki te aplaste! –me levanté, apagué la televisión y la jalé de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Nakuru se tambaleó un poco, las piernas le temblaban y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar. Suavice mis rasgos y le di un abrazo.

-Vamos, no vale la pena.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con la vista baja, y unos segundos después asintió. Cuando levantó la vista, me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena. Soy una profesional, después de todo, ¿no?

Sonreí.

Aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo y esa noche se inyectaría una dosis de lo que sea que estuviera tomando para volar, le sonreí. Eso es lo que había hecho los últimos 3 meses en los que había descubierto su adicción.

Nakuru necesitaba una amiga así, que la apoyara no importaba qué.

* * *

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO? ¡ARRUINA MIS PLANES!

-S-Señorita Aya, por favor tranquilícese…

Aya le lanzó una mirada asesina, temblando de ira. Arrugó la hoja del diario de esa mañana con tanta fuerza que partes de su esmalte rojo quedaron en el papel.

Entre la oscuridad del lugar, los individuos vestidos en negro, retrocedieron, todos llevando sus manos a sus armas, sólo por si acaso. Su nueva líder no era muy buena guardando su carácter, pero tenía una puntería impresionante.

Se puso de pie.

Sus botas de tacón hicieron eco por toda la sala y su larga cabellera roja resplandeció dándole a la oscuridad una luz inusualmente clara, pero no inocente. Aya parpadeó con furia, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Su mano derecha tomó su arma y le quitó el seguro. Sonrió, ver esas caras asustadas pero atentas a la vez nunca fallaba para serenarla.

Hacerse la líder de la mafia local había sido una buena elección después de todo.

Y ni siquiera le había tomado mucho trabajo, simplemente había tenido que mover sus largas pestañas coquetamente, drogar al líder anterior y pegarle un balazo con un arma rentada de esas que usaban para la cacería. Lo había hecho con guantes, en Suecia, nadie sospechaba que había sido ella.

-He decidido a quien mataremos esta semana: Nakuru Akizuki, ¿razón? –desarrugó la bola de papel y dirigió sus largas uñas al brazo de la modelo. –Deudas.

Sonrisas recorrieron los labios de hombres y mujeres mientras otros se dedicaron a fruncir el ceño por el infantil y caprichoso comportamiento de la joven. Después de todo, no todos estaban de acuerdo con que una chica desconocida tomara el bando aunque….

La chica era fuerte, era insensible, tenía una increíble puntería, un excepcional talento para la espada, una voz y una cara que manipulaban a la gente de modo que pensaran que no podía ni matar a una mosca y estatus. No sólo eso.

Había matado a su anterior líder, un empresario famoso, sin que una sola persona sospechara de ella. Y había seguido matando para demostrarle su frialdad manchando la escena del crimen de las formas más atroces posibles, saliendo de éstas escenas tarareando con una sonrisa sólo para que al siguiente día siguiera saliendo en la televisión dando su sonrisa de ángel.

Era un tesoro con el que no se encontraban todos los días, sin duda.

* * *

Nakuru se acurrucó en la chaqueta, no sabía por qué pero esa noche tenía un mal presentimiento.

Apenas había podido sobrevivir a todas las preguntas, a todas las fotos y por fin se había podido librar de la prensa pero…

Pero tal vez no había sido tan buena idea quedarse sola.

Siguió caminando, negando con la cabeza. Tal vez era su imaginación… _tal vez. _

La noche parecía especialmente oscura esa noche. Vagamente se preguntó porque.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, sintiendo con su mano izquierda el celular. Lo había apagado porque no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba cansada.

Una vez más, se preguntó vagamente porqué estaba pensando en eso.

De repente, se prendió una luz. Era uno de esos postes de luz.

Segundos después se prendió otro y luego otro, y luego otro más.

No supo si debía sentirse aliviada o asustada por la repentina fuente de luz.

Pero su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

Escuchó seguros de armas quitarse, espadas desvainarse, pasos y….

Una risa. Unos ojos dorados. Unos cabellos carmesí….

¿Era el Diablo? ¿La venía a juzgar por no poder olvidar…?

-Yo sólo…

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Nyahahahaa…! Soy malvada en quedarme allí, ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero siempre quise hacer algo así. ¿Qué la habrá pasado a Nakuru? **

**Para quien no se acuerda, la mafiosa es Aya, la que le enseñó la foto a Eriol, ¿se acuerdan? Ya tenía tiempo sin aparecer….**

**En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, agregarme a sus alertas, a sus favoritos y por sus MP! muchísimas gracias por leer, y por seguir apoyándome aunque me tarde millones, y millones de años…. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**El otro día estaba leyendo mi primera historia (Bajo la luz de la luna) y… hehe, ¡me puse rojísima! Quise quitarla por la vergüenza porque, ¡tiene tantos errores tan obvios y tan tontos…! Pero bueno, le tengo cariño y supongo que quiero mantener mi mentalidad de ese entonces grabada y guardada… pero, haha, que pena… ****^/o/^**

**¡Ah, si! Por cierto, para terminar… una sección de aclaraciones, porque, seamos sinceros, la historia está retorcidamente confusa. ¡Hasta yo me confundo u.u! **

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Edad:**

**Eriol-Nakuru-Sakura: 23 (¡Pido una disculpa! En el capítulo 4 dije que Sakura tenía 22, lo siento! Tiene 23) **

**Syaoran-Meilling-Rika: 18**

**Ryu-Naoki: 26 **

**Tomoyo: 22**

**Aya: 24**

**Subaru-Kotori: 31 **

**OCUPACIONES:**

**Subaru Shiro: Presidente de Gaia Corporations. **

**Kotori Sakamoto: Modelo, novia de Subaru. **

**Eli GoTHic: Banda gotica. Integrantes: Syaoran, Meilling y Rika. **

**Eriol Hiraguizawa: pianista**

**Nakuru Akizuki: modelo. **

**Kaho Mitsuki: modelo. **

**Crystal: Banda recientemente famosa. Integrantes: Sakura y Tomoyo **

**Naoki Kudo: cantante mundialmente famoso que debutó a los 15 años. Esconde un oscuro pasado. Novio de Tomoyo. **

**Aya Hiromu: Actriz en apariencia. Lider de la mafia local. Amiga de la infancia de Subaru. **

**¿Me faltó alguien? Ustedes saben lo distraída que puedo llegar a ser…**

**Bueno, ¿les quedó alguna otra duda? Yo sé, mis queridísimos lectores, yo sé, la historia te hace dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el universo u.u pero… ¡tengan en cuenta que pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta! ¡Los reviews y los MP siempre son bienvenidos! Claro… no les contestaré nada que les arruine la historia así que si quieren hacerme una pregunta con respecto al futuro… "sshhh…" me calló XD. **

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO! **

**Domo arigatou, **

**Emiko-chan. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

* * *

"_¿A… cuántas personas has… matado?" _

"_Tiemblas de miedo, creo que mereces mi respuesta: noventa y ocho" _

"_Matar…es pecado" _

"_Yo no busco entrar al cielo, así que, bien puedo matar otras tres o cuatro con una sonrisa y no sentiré el menor remordimiento" _

"_¡Eres un monstruo!" _

"_Chérie__, yo mato para vivir. El Dios en el que tú crees al menos sabe que me estoy esforzando por cuidar la vida que me dio, pero ¿Qué has hecho tú, más que ahogarte en oro y plata y lamentarte de tu desgracia? Ahora bien, hablemos de tu desgracia: no amas a tu esposo y lo engañas con otro hombre que tampoco amas. En el momento en que ambos se den cuenta, los habrás matado y en ese momento, tu y yo seremos iguales" _

"_Pero… ¡sus corazones seguirán latiendo! ¡No los habré matado!" _

"_Chérie… el mentir no solo es hipócrita, sino también un pecado" _

"_Dios perdonará todos mis pecados… el mentir acarrea una condena más leve que el matar…" _

"_Dices cosas graciosas, chérie. Déjame decirte un secreto, yo al menos tengo por seguro que iré al infierno. Hagamos una apuesta, suicidémonos en este momento, y, si te vas al cielo, rogaré a Dios que me de tu condena a mí. Yo pagaré tus pecados. Pero si vas al infierno...dejarás que yo mismo te torture" _

* * *

-¿_Quién_...?

-¡Nakuru Akizuki, idiota! ¿Estás sordo? ¡Como sea, no hay tiempo para esto! La intentaron asesinar. –dijo al tiempo en que corría por los largos pasillos de hospital justo a su un lado de su amigo Toya Kinomoto.

-¿Asesinar? –dijo Toya empezando a sudar frío. –Yuki, ¿tienes licencia para esto? –dijo observando como su amigo se ponía unos guantes.

-No, solo la escoltare hacia la sala, ¡soy un psicólogo, no un cirujano, por todos los cielos!

-No puedo hacer esto.

-Toya. –dijo lanzando un largo suspiro al tiempo en que apresuraba el paso para llegar a dónde llegaría la ambulancia. –Nakuru Akizuki recibió dos disparos en ambas rodillas, un disparo cerca del corazón y tiene diversos cortes y moretones, además de una extraña droga corriéndole por las venas. Es un milagro que este viva. ¿Y sabes por qué en este momento está en una ambulancia? Porque gracias a Dios a Subaru Shiro se le ocurrió pasar por allí a estas horas de la noche y gracias a lo que sea que exista, había policías cerca. Si no haces algo, morirá.

La ambulancia llegó exactamente 4 minutos después.

-¿Morfina? –preguntó uno de los paramédicos a una de las enfermeras. -¿O anestesia?

-¡Inyéctenle ambos, por Dios santo, no hay tiempo!

-Ya le hemos inyectado una dosis de morfina antes y…

-Resultaría una sobredosis de…

-¡Yo soy el profesional aquí! –gritó arrancándoles ambas jeringas al paramédico. Trató de evitar clavar la vista en el rostro de Nakuru o en otras partes de su cuerpo, por su propia estabilidad mental. Francamente, había visto pacientes con heridas peores pero… pero… ¡está persona era _Nakuru _y era la _vida _de _Nakuru _la que estaba en sus manos! Inyecto ambas jeringas sin dejar de correr.

Entró a la sala de operación, sudando mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado y prosiguió a hacer su trabajo.

-¡Necesitamos donantes! –gritó una enfermera a lo lejos.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre es?

-¡AB+!

-¡ por favor, tranquilícese!

-La estamos perdiendo…

-La presión arterial…

Un grito desgarrador de la paciente los desconcertó a todos.

-Algo pasa… ni la anestesia ni la morfina suelen durar tan poco… -murmuró un cirujano frente a él.

Forzó su cerebro a pensar en una posible solución, tratando de tener el pulso del corazón de la chica en mente para apresurar sus conclusiones.

-Es la cocaína. –murmuró. –Es la cocaína. –repitió. –Su cuerpo está acostumbrado a recibir drogas, por eso no le hacen efecto.

Todos en la sala sudaron frío y tragaron fuertemente.

-No la anestesien, entonces. –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire –Prosigan.

* * *

Parpadeó dos veces más.

Le pasé una botella de agua que, después de abrirla, se la tiró toda en la cara.

Negué con la cabeza parándome para buscar una toalla.

Cuando volví, Naoki ya estaba sentando al borde de la cama con mirada sombría y la botella en algún lugar de esa habitación.

Sin decir palabra me acerqué y le pasé la toalla.

Naoki sonrió.

-Es por esto que no logró madurar. Tú, Subaru-sempai y Kotori-sempai me miman demasiado. –apretó la toalla entre sus manos. Fruncí el ceño. -¿Sabes? No es que vaya morir. Lo he intentado por mucho tiempo y… y algo me tiene maldito. No puedo morir. Así que, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

Lancé un largo suspiro.

-Fuiste tú quien me habló, Nao.

-Y lo sé. –rió un poco. –¿Sabes algo? -Levanté la vista, intrigado. –La próxima vez que vuelva a llamarte, ignórame.

Tomé la toalla de sus manos y le empecé a secar el pelo a pesar de sus protestas. Cuando terminé se lo revolví, como cuando éramos aun unos niños, cuando todo estaba bien.

-Lo dices porque sabes que jamás lo haría.

-¡Ha! Me conoces bien. –bufó pasándose una mano por sus cabellos rubios.

Apenas iba agregar una cosa cuando su celular –perdido en algún punto del torbellino que era su habitación –sonó.

Naoki suspiró. Yo agudicé el oído y por fin pude localizarlo debajo de la cama. Quité los pedazos de vidrio con un pie y me agaché para sacar el objeto que, al ver su pantalla, Naoki frunció el ceño. Seguí su mirada: la llamada era de Subaru.

Con un suspiro le pasé el celular.

-Vas a contestar, Naoki. Puedo leer tu mente, pero créeme, que el famoso presidente de Gaia te esté marcando significa que es algo importante.

* * *

Tomé el objeto plateado de mala gana y contesté con un brusco y seco "¿Qué?"

Pero no fue la acostumbrada serena y responsable voz del Subaru que yo conocía. Esta voz estaba cansada y exhausta, pero alegre a fin de cuentas.

-_Naoki, estoy con la policía. Necesito que me ayudes en algo._

-¿Eh? -¿el gran Subaru Shiro pidiendo ayuda? ¿_Mi _ayuda? -¿Qué haces con la policía?

-_Hace 2 horas alguien trató de matar a Nakuru Akizuki. ¿Sabes quién es? Bueno ese no importa. Soy un testigo _–parpadee desconcertado. Subaru tomó una gran bocanada de aire. -_Nakuru Akizuki es drogadicta. Y necesito llevarla a un Juicio sin que nadie se dé cuenta de eso. _

-Subaru, me decepcionas. ¡Sabes que en esas cosas investigan antecedentes!

_-Se supone que cuando entras a una Compañía también investigan antecedentes. Y tu jefe ni siquiera sabe quién es… _

Apreté los dientes y el celular con fuerza, como si quisiera estrujarlo.

"Naoki" –movió sus labios Ryu con un gesto de desaprobación. Yo ignoré su mirada. Lancé un largo suspiro.

_-Solo quiero que me digas como lo hiciste. _

-¿Por qué no solo los sobornas? Tienes un montón de dinero de sobra y no sería la primera vez que lo haces. –entrecerré los ojos.

_-No quiero hacer eso… _

-¿Y por qué diablos no?

_- Lo que necesito saber es cómo diablos pudiste enterrar tu pasado con detectives de élite investigándote. Resultaste ser sospechoso para Takashima Kenshin, el presidente de tu compañía y por eso te estuvo investigando por 2 años y medio, pero eso tú ya lo sabías ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hiciste Naoki? _

Lancé una larga risa amarga e irónica. Negando con la cabeza. Subaru, al otro lado de la línea, hizo lo mismo. Ryu sólo parpadeó sin inmunizarse, estaba acostumbrado a mis ataques de histeria.

-¿Después de toda la manipulación, las mentiras y la estúpida cara de poker que tienes, me vienes a decir que eres inocente, puro y blanco y no sabes cómo lo hice?

_-No puedo saber todo, Naoki. _–dijo más seriamente.

-Fue _ella_. Todo fue gracias a _ella._ Simplemente… déjamelo a mí, te ayudaré.

_-¿No confías en mí? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Naoki? ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ni si quiera a mí…? _

-Hace mucho que deje de confiar en la gente. –dije en un murmullo ronco. –Solo hay una persona en quien confío en esta vida. –Ryu ladeó el rostro entrecerrando sus ojos. –Y no pienso volver a confiar en otra. Una es suficiente.

_-En ese caso no te preocupes, creo que recurriré al soborno después de todo. _

-¿No confías _tú _en mí?

_-Naoki, te lo dije hace 12 años. No puedo confiar en gente que no confía en mí. _

-Entonces estamos a mano, ¿no? –Subaru rió suavemente al otro lado de la línea.

_-No sé ni porque imagine que alguien como tú me ayudaría. Se supone que tenías una pulmonía, ¿no? _

-El alcohol hace milagros.

_-Naoki… _-silencio, parecía querer reprenderme, pero no lo hizo.

-Es lo que tenías planeado hacer desde el principio ¿no? El soborno. Te conozco, tú nunca te quedas sin respuestas. Me llamaste por algo. Claro, además de tu retorcida curiosidad. –exhaló otro suspiro, esta vez más largo y pesado que el anterior.

-_Quiero preguntarte algo. Naoki, ¿Has tomado alguna vez drogas? _

Colgué el teléfono.

-No puedes mentirle, ¿verdad? –preguntó suavemente Ryu.

-¿Lo escuchaste? Lo he dicho millones de veces, Ryu, yo solo necesito a una persona en quien confiar y sólo una persona tiene que saber todo lo que he pasado.

El ladeó el rostro una vez más.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo si algo me pasa a mí?

-Nada te va a pasar, Ryu... nada te va a pasar porque tú eres lo único que me queda… y yo soy un egoísta.

* * *

Miré con los ojos muy abiertos como la chica de mis sueños estaba allí, en frente de mí, en la puerta de mi apartamento.

-S-Sakura…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente y entrelazó sus dedos con un mechón de sus cabellos nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Y-yo… -empezó temblorosamente con un hilo de voz tartamudeando ligeramente. –Li, yo… -dijo, su voz bajando tres octavas inmediatamente sin previo aviso.

¿Qué hacía la gente normalmente en estos momentos?

Ahh… si…

"Estos momentos" no eran muy "normales"

-Eh… pasa. –ofrecí haciéndome a un lado.

Me sentí idiota. _Muy _idiota.

No obstante, para mi asombro, Sakura entró dudosamente, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Y, una vez más, para mi asombro, casi inmediatamente se dejó caer y rompió en grandes sollozos.

Cerré la puerta inmediatamente con candado, y me acerqué a ella dudoso.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

-¿S-Sakura?

-Ya no sé qué hacer… todo lo que he tratado de proteger hasta ahora… está desapareciendo….

No entendía nada, más que lo más lógico. Sakura me necesitaba.

Me incliné ligeramente y le pasé un brazo por los hombros. Ella, como una niña asustada por una tormenta, se aferró a mí.

…Noooooo, no es que sea un aprovechado, es que, tenerla allí, entre mis brazos era una cosa que había soñado desde hace mucho, _mucho _tiempo. Y bueno, ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, dejaría sola a la chica de la que estaba enamorado llorando como si su alma dependiese de ello?

Podía ser idiota, pero después de todo, tenía instintos.

* * *

-¿Kotori-san? –murmuré roncamente. –Por favor dígame que esos gritos no son de Nakuru…

Nakuru había sido atacada.

Nakuru había sido atacada por un desconocido.

Y podía ser culpa mía.

¡Si no hubieran publicado la estúpida noticia…!

Otro grito.

¡¿Por qué no la anestesiaban?

-Eriol, tranquilízate…

Pero eso era lo que había tratado de hacer durante las 9 horas que llevaba sentado allí. Las piernas y los brazos me temblaban y ya hace rato que había dejado la taza de café de lado, por temor a derramarla.

Aunque, claro, no era que me hubiera importado mucho.

Kotori, a mi lado, se retorcía las manos y se relamía los labios de vez en cuando.

Yo era el único amigo que tenía Nakuru, no tenía familia, no tenía… nada. Y probablemente por eso alguien tan importante como Kotori que no había tenido una conversación más allá de lo "formal" con Nakuru estaba allí.

Estaba nervioso, lo admitía.

Y es que, el "desconocido" podía ser cualquier persona: desde una fan trastornada por la noticia hasta un pervertido sádico.

Es decir, cualquier persona podía tomar un arma, una espada, ser sádica y torturar a alguien. Aunque, la parte del sadismo no había resultado tan malo, después de todo, por más cruel que sonará, pues, si a quien quiera quien fuese quien había tratado de matarla, se le hubiera ocurrido matarla rápidamente de un solo disparo, Nakuru estaría muerta, realmente _muerta _en ese momento.

-Eriol…

-Solo dame un momento. Estaré bien. –dije nerviosamente pasándome las manos por el pelo. Una enfermera se acercó.

-¿Está bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? –pregunté desconcertado.

-Bueno… parece… luce muy pálido…

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… -repetí. –Pero… Nakuru…

Me callé.

Algo iba mal. Los gritos de Nakuru habían parado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Me levanté rápidamente con la intención de derribar la puerta de la sala de operación de cuidados intensivos, pero la enfermera y Nakuru me detuvieron cada una por un brazo.

-Eriol, tranquilízate, por favor…

-¡Algo paso! ¡Algo definitivamente paso y ¿quieres que me quede aquí sentado? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No soy Naoki Kudo, no tengo su maldita y estúpida paciencia…! ¡Kotori suéltame! ¡SUELTENME!

De la nada, sentí una mano en mi frente y otra peligrosamente cerca de mi garganta y unos ojos rubí clavados en los míos.

-Hiraguizawa-san, Nakuru es más fuerte de lo que parece… así que por favor, tranquilícese. –murmuró.

Parpadeé confuso por unos instantes. No pude pronunciar palabra.

-Me llamo Meilling Li… soy… una amiga de Nakuru. –dijo soltándome para después hacer una reverencia.

-¿A…mi…ga?

* * *

-¿Naoki? Te… te necesito… -murmuré, no estando segura si me había escuchado. Apreté el celular fuertemente, como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarme.

_-¿Tomoyo? ¿Paso algo? _–su voz sonaba cansada, y sabía que era egoísta, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera yo en ese momento.

Abracé mis rodillas fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las noticias en la televisión: "Ya han pasado 9 días del incidente concerniente a Nakuru Akizuki. El culpable no se ha localizado, pues según el testigo, Subaru Shiroi-san, escapó. Se sabe que Eriol Hiraguizawa ha venido a visitar…"

Sakura no había regresado, y ya no esperaba que lo hiciera. Me había rendido al tercer día.

Yo no me había movido de ese lugar más que para comer lo que eran migajas de pan y tomar agua, no había hecho nada más que tratar de contactar con Naoki quien, hasta ese momento, había parecido perdido.

Me sentía sola, patética, desamparada y otras cosas lamentables y sí, daba lástima.

_-¿Tomoyo? ¿Dónde estás? Iré inmediatamente. _–el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, era un alivio. Mis ojos se cristalizaron en lágrimas y me llevé la mano que tenía libre a mis labios para prevenir un sollozo. _–Iré inmediatamente, así que… no llores… _

Naoki era… Naoki simplemente era…

-E-En mi apartamento. –tartamudee.

Juro que le debo mi vida entera… e incluso, si se la doy, es poca para pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

_-Llegaré en un momento. –_murmuró con algo muy parecido a la dulzura.

Yo asentí, olvidándome por un instante de que no podía verme.

Pero no pude decir nada más, Naoki ya había colgado.

* * *

-¿Vas a verla? –preguntó Ryuchi recargado en el marco de la entrada de mi habitación con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo.

-Apaga eso, te enfermarás.

-Naoki. –sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Desvié la mirada. Me miré largamente en el espejo, fingiendo estar acomodándome el pelo. -¡Naoki!

-¿No tienes clases, Ryu? –le pregunté, mirándolo a través del espejo.

-Me graduaré en tres días, y los últimos días son básicamente para perder tiempo. Yo odio perder tiempo–dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Sus ojos celestes-plateados se clavaron en mí por un largo rato para después inhalar de su cigarrillo. –Ahora lo que me preocupa eres tú. Hace dos años estabas… bien.

Lancé una carcajada.

-Estable. –corregí. –Estaba estable, pero ahora todo…

-Si dejarás a esa…

-No volveré a perderla. –dije dándome vuelta y poniéndome unas gafas azules. –No volveré a perderla. –repetí. Ryuichi tiró el cigarrillo, lo pisó y luego lo tiró.

-¿Alguna vez te habló Miyuri temblando en lágrimas para que la fueras a salvar? Daidouji es egoísta, y nunca piensa en ti. Miyuri en todo lo que pensaba era en ti. Esa… esa… persona no es Miyuri. Estás trastornado, Nao. ¿Nunca has pensado en un psicólogo?

Me reí otra vez. Esta vez, Ryuichi dejó entrever una sonrisa.

-¿No te acuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? Entraste conmigo, Kotori-sempai quería que lo hicieras. ¿Viste su expresión? Ya no tengo salvación, estoy condenado.

-No la apruebo. –dijo finalmente. –Te está trastornando, y a este paso…

-¿No me has estado escuchando? Ryu, algo me tiene maldito, condenado, no voy a morir. _No puedo, _morir. Y ya estoy loco. Ya no tengo me queda nada más que perder.

* * *

-¿Nakuru? –pregunté lentamente. -¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedes oírme?

Parpadeó desorientada. Me aclaré la garganta y le tomé la mano.

Tenía un brazo, ambas piernas, la frente y las manos vendadas. Tenía un tubo intravenoso clavado en el brazo sin vendas y una mejilla cubierta por una bandita.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… ¿sigo viva? ¿No he… muerto?

-Sigues viva, Nakuru.

-Meilling…

-Sí.

Trató de incorporarse, pero segundos después se rindió.

-Tienes una costilla rota y… creo que no podrás caminar por unos meses… ¿te duele algo?

Ella negó, una vez más, desorientada.

-Nakuru… -murmuró Hiraguizawa detrás de mí.

Yo le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eriol. –saludó. Parecía aliviada de que él estuviera allí, inmediatamente supe que era el momento de irme.

-Voy a buscar al doctor… -murmuré, dándole un último apretón y sonriéndole.

Ella solo asintió.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté al tiempo en que me sentaba en la silla que antes había ocupado Meilling.

-Algo… cansada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo… aquí?

-Nueve días si cuentas el día del incidente.

Nakuru se tensó.

-¿Recuerdes quien lo hizo?

-Ojos dorados. Cabello rojo. Eso es lo único que recuerdo. Realmente… creí que iba a morir… así que no… no me molesté en recordarla.

-¿Fue una mujer?

-¿Qué eres? ¿Policía? –preguntó bruscamente.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Nakuru…la persona que hizo esto quería… quiere matarte.

-No quiero hablar de eso… -murmuró. Suspiré largamente.

-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Se llevó una mano vendada a su frente. Su otra mano apretó fuertemente las sabanas.

-No quiero hablar.

-Nakuru…

-Veo que has despertado. –dijo entrando Toya Kinomoto, interrumpiéndome.

Nakuru se tensó aún más.

Me volteé para que viera mi mirada de odio. Aun no me gustaba que fuera él quien atendiera a Nakuru.

Meilling entró detrás de él sentándose en el sillón que había justo enfrente de la cama de hospital que, empezaba a sospechar, Nakuru odiaba.

-¿Te duele algo?

Ella negó.

Kinomoto volteó hacia el monitor, hizo unas anotaciones y prosiguió con sus revisiones.

-¿Puedes hablar? –preguntó. Yo lo miré una vez más con odio. Su tono era sarcástico, ni una pizca de amabilidad.

-Quiero irme de aquí. –fue lo que dijo. Su tono fue fuerte, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por no gritar.

-No puedes. Tienes una costilla rota, y hace poco que te sacamos tres balas: una en cada pierna y otra cerca del corazón. ¿Te duelen no? Además tienes una conmoción cerebral. No podemos dejarte ir.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? –dijo después de un rato, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. -Necesito… necesito la cocaína. Si no la recibo… empezaré a tener signos de abstinencia y… y… -se echó a llorar.

Kinomoto lanzó un suspiro.

-Te traeré un especialista…

-¡No te atrevas a traerme un psicólogo! –eso pareció irritarlo, pues cerró los ojos por un largo instante.

-No me importa tu estabilidad mental, lo que me importa es lo que pueda pasarle a tu organismo, para eso me pagan, después de todo. –dijo fríamente.

-¡Kinomoto…! –dije furioso apretando los dientes, pero Nakuru me interrumpió.

-¿Todo… todo lo que pasamos fueron mentiras, Toya? –preguntó en un hilo de voz. Meilling hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie, pero inmediatamente desistió y se volvió a sentar.

Por un instante, pensé que Toya Kinomoto tendría al menos un poco de compasión, o al menos, lástima, pero me equivoqué. Toya Kinomoto no siente, por lo cual su cara no cambió ni un momento cuando dijo:

-¿Te tomó 7 años en darte cuenta?

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo yo, Meilling se me adelantó dándole una gran bofetada que lo hizo parpadear desorientado y tambalearse.

Nakuru no se movió, de hecho, no hizo nada por detenerla ni tampoco reprocharla, lo cual me extraño y me alegro al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Tan pronto como toqué la puerta, Tomoyo la abrió y se echó a mis brazos en lágrimas.

Nos quedamos un rato allí parados, ella aferrándose a mí y yo abrazándola por la cintura con un brazo y acariciándole sus largos cabellos en un vago intento de tranquilizarla con mi mano libre.

Al cabo de un rato, logró tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento. –fue lo único que dijo.

Negué con la cabeza, quitándole importancia y me separé de ella. Cerré la puerta y entré.

"_No la apruebo" _–la frase seguía rondado en mi mente, atormentándome. No podía mirarla.

-No te preocupes. –murmuré.

La televisión estaba prendida, las noticias del incidente de Nakuru Akizuki ahogaban la habitación.

Me llevé las manos a los bolsillos, sin saber que más decir o hacer. Tomoyo no se movió.

Exhalé un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

¿Por qué preguntaba? ¿Desde cuándo _yo _preguntaba? Nuestra relación no se supone que tenía preguntas.

Se supone que yo estaba en esa relación con Tomoyo porque ella necesitaba a alguien que no le preguntara nada, pero que la consolará y yo….

Miyuri, en vida, solo lloraba cuando tenía la mente nublada por el alcohol, la conciencia ida y cuando estaba tan ebria que no podía recordar ni siquiera su propio nombre.

En cambio, Tomoyo, que era, físicamente, un reflejo de Miyuri, lo hacía. Podía consolarla. Ella _necesitaba _que la consolara.

Podía ser una excusa pero… quería, al menos, redimir mis pecados y pagar cada una de las lágrimas de Miyuri que no pude limpiar, con esta copia física de ella.

La pregunta me hizo levantar la vista.

¿Preguntas? ¿De Naoki? ¿Preocupación? ¿Por _mí_?

Bien, podía preocuparme por eso luego, ahora tenía que pensar en una respuesta lógica y creíble.

Estaba claro que no podía decirle la verdad.

-Tu-Tuve una pelea con Sakura. –media verdad, medio pecado… media sentencia. Hice una mueca, el motivo _sí_ tendría que ser una mentira completa. Y no precisamente sería una mentira "blanca"

Reí nerviosamente tratando de que sonara como una risa genuina.

-Creo que aún no cumplo sus expectativas.

Naoki volteó a verme, pero no sonrió.

Mi sonrisa cayó.

-Naok-

-La música no es un juego. –dijo quitándose la bufanda que traía con un rápido jalón. Por un segundo no lo reconocí. Sus ojos brillaron con algo muy parecido al enojo, pero alejé el pensamiento de inmediato: Naoki Kudo no se enojaba.

-N-No quise decir eso… yo…

-Estas temblando, Tomoyo. Y las lágrimas están volviendo a salir, ¿Por qué me mientes? –sus dedos me limpiaron las lágrimas antes de que tocaran mi barbilla. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, sus ojos avellana se clavaron en mi figura, pude sentir su mirada. -¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente te ha estado atormentando, Tomoyo? Dime, te ayudaré… me llevaré tu dolor…

Sollocé un poco más antes de confesar, temblorosa, mi pecado….

-E-Estoy enamorada de Eriol… estoy enamora de mi hermano mayor.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**O.O El principio estuvo muy… extraño, ¿verdad? Para quien no lo entendió, básicamente, se trata de una mujer rica que encuentra a un hombre **_**in fraganti, **_**básicamente, matando a alguien. **

**No se preocupen, lo que estoy poniendo al principio no son de vital importancia, sino que son para que entiendan qué tan profunda es la vida que están llevando los personajes. **

**Ahora si… este capítulo fue escrito para ****Music of The Sun , ****una lectora que siempre me logra animar cuando estoy sin inspiración, que cumplió años el 6 de diciembre. (****¡ felicidades, hermanita! Lamento la tardanza, en serio lo siento muchooooooo T.T****) **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus PM, sus alertas y sus favoritos, WOW ¿70 reviews en 9 capítulos? Jamás me lo hubiera esperado. ¡Cuando empecé en fanfiction 10 reviews parecían imposibles! **_**En serio, pegó mi frente al piso y me arrodilló ante ustedes: muchas gracias. Tener lectores y que estos lectores comenten es la mayor felicidad que puede tener una escritora.**_

**¡Les deseo lo mejor en este 2011!**

**Arigatou, **

**Emiko. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_¿A quién de las cuatro te refieres?" _

"_¿Cuatro? Pero si yo solo veo a una" _

"_¿Está usted ciego, señor? Aquí estamos claramente cuatro personas, es de mala educación pretender que solo me nota a mí" _

"…_Es que yo realmente…" _

"_Mejor le diré los nombres de las 3 para que nadie se sienta ofendida, ¿sí? Muchas personas dicen lo mismo y mis hermanas se han estado sintiendo resentidas. Yo soy Nakuru, ella de es Naruki, la de allá se llama Naraku y esta de aquí Naku." _

"_Pequeña… ¿cuántos años tienes?" –murmuró el hombre parpadeando. _

"_¡¿Por qué me pregunta solo a mí? ¡Es por esto que ellas ya no me hablan!" _

_El doctor se quedó perplejo. La pequeña Nakuru de 5 años de edad, huérfana desde hace ya dos días, se echó a llorar. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y, un minuto después, las lágrimas se fueron, las manos cayeron a sus costados y unos ojos sin vida le devolvieron la mirada. _

"_¿Por qué no nos deja en paz?"_

_La niña parpadeó, cuando sus parpados se abrieron para dar paso a unos ojos furiosos._

"_¡¿Por qué no nos deja en paz? ¡Ya hemos sufrido demasiado!" _

_La pequeña se tapó los oídos y empezó a gritar y patalear entre lágrimas y sollozos. _

"_¡No! No, no, no, no, no quiero! ¡No! ¡Quiero a mis papás! ¡Quiero volver a casa!" _

"_¡Dime quiénes son tus padres!" –dijo el doctor tratando de sujetarla para inyectarle un calmante, pero nada de eso sirvió, la niña siguió pataleando y llorando. _

"_¡Nosotras no tenemos padres!"_

"_Claro que sí los tenemos Naraku, ¡Cállate!" _

"_¡Ellos están muertos!" _

"_¡No lo están! No lo están, no lo están! ¡Yo los veo!" _

"_¡Eso es porque ya estás muerta!" _

* * *

-¿Ryu? –preguntó después de un largo rato mirando a su amigo que se encontraba sentado a un lado de él, inclinado, dibujando ausentemente un diseño con un cigarrillo entre los labios.

Naoki se encontraba volteado hacia abajo, sus cabellos rubios rozando con el suelo y sus piernas colgadas en la parte para apoyarse del sofá, miraba, algo pensativo, el techo.

-¿Mmmm…?

-¿Qué piensas del incesto?

Ryuichi dejó de dibujar y bajó el lápiz casi por acto de reflejo, Naoki siempre hacía preguntas extrañas. Miró a su amigo con atención, su mirada pensativa y ausente en el techo, sus brazos en su estómago, sus pies moviéndose ligeramente, simulando el compás de una canción. Era raro que no trajera audífonos… lo que significaba que no estaba pensando con mucha concentración. Naoki solo se concentraba cuando había música.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que el amor es amor. No hay nada de malo en amar a alguien. Incluso si es de tu propia sangre.

Naoki frunció el ceño.

-Nao, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando? –preguntó suavizando sus rasgos, tratando de parecer lo menos amenazante posible. Y es que, nunca pensó que Naoki se hubiera convertido en una de las personas que necesitaran tanta paciencia. Años atrás, Naoki era el paciente, no el alborotado, era agua, no fuego.

Ahora todo era diferente.

-Tomoyo está enamorada de su hermano mayor, de Eriol Hiraguizawa. –declaró simplemente, a Ryu no le mentiría, jamás. Él era mucho más importante que Tomoyo.

Ryuichi separó los labios un momento, como si tratará de recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero en realidad, no era eso lo que le pasaba. En lugar de eso, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, Ryuichi estaba furioso.

-¡Te dije que no te amaba!

-Ryu… yo…

-No, Naoki, tú no puedes involucrarte con una de esas personas. Aléjate de ella, hazme caso por primera vez en tu vida, aléjate de ella. Hay demasiada oscuridad en tu vida como para alimentarla con más.

-¿Por qué no me alejaste de Subar-

-¡Porque ellos piensan en ti! ¡Mantienen sus problemas al margen!

-¡Yo fui quien pidió que me dijera…!

-Naoki. –dijo agarrándole por la camisa, con la intención de sentarlo, sin embargo, Naoki, con la sangre en la cabeza por la posición anterior, se tambaleó un poco haciendo que ambos terminarán en el suelo. Ryuichi aún le amenazaba con sus manos en el cuello de su camisa.

Naoki, como un niño solo bajó la vista apenado.

-Lo siento.

-No quiero que te metas en más problemas. –pronunció las palabras en un murmullo. –No quiero más problemas. –repitió.

Naoki desvió la vista.

_¿Cuántas veces ha dicho esta frase? _

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Syaoran pasándole unas pastillas a Sakura, quien se encontraba actualmente, vomitando en el baño de su habitación.

-Lo siento esto es… -volvió a sentir nauseas. Syaoran le apartó los cabellos de la frente acariciándolos ligeramente.

Sakura cerró los ojos para calmar el mareo que estaba sintiendo y es que hoy era 3 de diciembre.

El mismo día, hace ya 4 años, en el que había muerto Shinobu.

Todos los años desde que había pasado el incidente era lo mismo, de alguna forma, por alguna razón, se emborrachaba hasta llegar a este punto.

Recordaba vagamente las últimas dos semanas que había pasado con Li, la amabilidad con la que le trataba y la forma en que no intentaba ni aprovecharse ni sobrepasar la finísima línea que había entre amistad y… bueno algo más que eso.

Incluso, la noche anterior, borracho como estaba, la cargó hasta su propia cama, la arropó con las cobijas con la delicadeza con la que se trata una niña pequeña, y él se fue a dejarse caer en el incómodo sofá de la sala.

-Hey, Sak-

-Kinomoto. –le cortó temblando un poco. –Lo siento, Li, pero solo por hoy, ¿sí? No me importa que me llames "Sakura" en cualquier otro día, pero los 3 de diciembre dime Kinomoto.

Syaoran parpadeó confundido pero no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, sin cuestionamientos.

-Está bien… Kinomoto.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente y, siendo ayudada por Syaoran logró ponerse de pie, enjuagarse la cara y la boca.

Se lavó los dientes con el cepillo que había traído consigo (habían pasado ya 14 días desde la última vez que vio a Tomoyo) y le pidió a Syaoran que saliera, pues quería darse una ducha.

Syaoran solo asintió y salió dejando a una Sakura pensativa.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido un contacto tan cercano con alguien?

-Shinobu… si algún día llegó a olvidarte por enamorarme de esta persona… por favor perdóname… -las lágrimas le empezaron a salir ante el recuerdo del serio, pero al mismo tiempo amable, chico de cabellos y ojos negros.

Syaoran, al otro lado de la puerta, apretó los puños. No podía escuchar nada más que sollozos, no entendía nada no podía hacer nada.

Y odiaba sentirse así de inútil.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?

_Primera pregunta. _

-¿Sabes por qué terminaste aquí?

_Segunda y el comienzo de las estúpidas preguntas. _

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

_Tercera pregunta. Esto cada vez se vuelve más estúpido. _

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar?

Empezaba a estresarse. Apretó la sábana entre sus dedos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué he de contarle mi vida a un completo desconocido?

-¿Soy un desconocido? –preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Lo eres para mí desde que Toya decidió engañarme con la que supuestamente era tu mejor amiga, Tsukishiro-SAN.

Yukito frunció el ceño. ¿Qué con el "-san" tan remarcado? ¡Si ella le solía decir "Yuki"!

-Lo que pasó entre ustedes no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Además, ¿por qué el formalismo?

-Porque no quiero volver a tener nada que ver con ustedes.

-¿Por qué no odias a Toya entonces?

-¿Esto es parte de esos cuestionarios que hacen los psicólogos para lavarle el cerebro a la gente?

-No. Es curiosidad personal. –le dijo subiéndose un poco las gafas y bajando su tabla. –Hagamos algo. Yo hago como que te hice la terapia y tú me cuentas sobre lo que crees que pasó aquella vez, te aclararé las cosas. Toya no es tan malo como parece.

Nakuru bajó la vista.

-Me dijo que todo era mentira. –lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus mejillas, Yukito entrecerró la vista. -¡Todo era mentira! –rió.

-Volvamos a ser amigos. –le propuso suavemente.

Nakuru negó con la cabeza.

-Yo aún amo a Toya… pero él me ha lastimado como nadie… si tú no hiciste nada sabiendo y conociendo a tu amigo, dudo que vayas a ayudarme. –ladeó el rostro, las lágrimas se habían ido. El nudo en su garganta también.

-Te dije que te aclararía las cosas hoy… no todo pasó como tú lo viste.

-¡Sé lo que vi! –gritó casi histéricamente. Yukito se sobresaltó, volvió a entrecerrar la mirada.

-¡Y yo también sé lo que viste! –elevó un poco la voz, empezando a impacientarse. Lanzó un largo suspiro. –Pero no viste lo que vimos nosotros, Nakuru… y estoy seguro que cambiarás tu forma de ver las cosas si me escuchas.

-¿Por qué he de escucharte? –parecía que había vuelto su tranquilidad, Yukito también se calmó. -¿Aún te acuerdas de mi nombre? –le dijo después de un largo silencio. Ahogó un sollozo y tragó fuerte. Tenía que asegurarse de que las cosas aún tenían salvación –¿De mi verdadero nombre?

Yukito se inclinó hacia adelante y dudó un momento para después murmurarle al oído:

-Ruby.

Nakuru sonrió.

-Todo estará bien mientras no lo olvides… Yue. –dijo sorbiéndose la nariz con un kleenex que Yukito le pasó amablemente. –Pero si lo olvidas, no habrá más oportunidades. –le sonrió tomándole la mano.

A Yukito le recorrió un escalofrío.

Esos ojos estaban lejos de ser los de Nakuru.

* * *

-Eres de Eli GoTHiC, ¿verdad? Te he visto en la Compañía.

-Sí. –dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla de la cafetería del hospital donde se encontraba internada su amiga, justo en frente de la silla de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-La compositora principal.

-Aja. –dijo tomando un sorbo de su café. –Aunque las letras las escribe Syaoran. –hizo una mueca al decir su nombre. Hace días que no hablaba con él… o con Rika. Rió un poco para ahuyentar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando. –Yo no sé escribir nada de eso. Lo único que escribo es música, soy incapaz de escribir nada más.

Eriol solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo… conociste a Nakuru? –preguntó de repente Eriol, tenía curiosidad, lo admitía, su amiga no era muy social… y no precisamente por ser tímida. Para ponerlo en palabras cortas y comprensibles, Eriol lo resumiría así: Nakuru Akizuki tenía una personalidad extraña, fría y cortante además de increíblemente sarcástica… e incluso algo maniática.

-Ehhh… bueno, somos de la misma compañía… como ya sabrás.

-¿Y…? –le animó a continuar. –Conozco a Nakuru. –fue lo que dijo. Eso le animó a Meilling a continuar, lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio, eso era todo lo que esperaba para permitirse decir la verdad.

-Tengo una amiga que hace lo mismo que ella. La acompañaba al hospital. Vi a Nakuru, cuando pasé a saludarla yo… la reconocí como una de _esas personas._

Silencio.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó sin mirarlo con su vista fija en el café.

-Íbamos juntos al Instituto. –comenzó, su vista se perdió en algún punto del infinito. Meilling no supo si era correcto interpretarla como nostálgica. –Nakuru solía ser muy diferente a como es ahora. –dijo dándole vueltas a su taza de café.

-¿Ya conocía a… Kinomoto en ese entonces?

Eriol negó.

-Se conocieron hasta la preparatoria. Era su novio. –le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. –Parecía que se amaban. –bufó.

-¿No era así?

-¿No lo escuchaste? –estampó la taza fría y ruidosamente en la mesa haciendo que Meilling se sobresaltara un poco. Eriol apretó los puños. -¿No ves como la trata? ¿Crees que una persona así puede llegar a amar a alguien?

-Todos pueden amar. –le dijo suavemente. –Todos tenemos ese derecho.

-Pero hay algunos que simplemente no saben hacerlo, Li. Si no entiendes eso, jamás vas a ser feliz.

Meilling apretó los labios fuertemente, realmente ofendida y con las manos hechas puños. Se levantó de la silla sin decir palabra alguna –ni siquiera para despedirse.

* * *

-Describa al sujeto.

Subaru suspiró cansado. ¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho esta pregunta ya?

Se empezaba a cansar.

-Sujetos. –repitió por milésima vez. –Ropas negras, armas de buena calidad… no sé, tal vez una mafia.

-¿Todos atacaron a la víctima?

-No, algunos parecían estar solo mirando. Otros eran guardias. Quien atacó a Nakuru…

-La victima.

-Sí, la víctima. –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente a la policía con anteojos que le miraba con mirada penetrante. ¿Cuántas veces había contado esta historia? Podía decir con toda seguridad que ya habían pasado las 30. –Fue una chica… como de su edad, pelirroja y unos ojos dorados.

-¿Cree que con eso podemos encontrar a…?

-Pues sinceramente no lo sé. –dijo poniéndose de pie. La policía abrió los labios entre ofendida e indignada. –Han pasado 14 días, dos semanas, casi un mes del incidente, les he contado mi testimonios más de treinta, cincuenta… ¡ni siquiera sé cuántas veces! –rió un poco, encantado con sus guantes de color negro que traía para protegerse de la nieve. –Y no han movido ni un solo dedo para encontrar al culpable.

-Tiene que entender que necesitamos…

-Sí, sí… _"necesitamos tiempo para encontrar las pruebas necesarias y encontrar a los culpables o al menos los sospechosos de este incidente, realmente lamentamos hacerlo esperar pero todo esto es necesario…" _¡Me lo sé de memoria, gracias! –dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la joven policía quien tembló ante la fría mirada grisácea. -¿Le digo un secreto? Mi padre era policía, sé lo incompetentes que pueden llegar a ser.

La chica ni siquiera pudo hablar, estaba atónita. Sudó frío y se estrujo las manos nerviosamente.

-Les he dejado jugar por demasiado tiempo, de ahora en adelante yo voy a conducir esta investigación. Escúcheme bien, hoy es viernes, quiero el lunes a las 8 y media de la mañana sea el Juicio.

-N-No podemos comenzar el juicio…

-Yo reuniré a los sospechosos, así que usted solo relájese. –dijo volviendo a la normalidad, a su sonrisa amable y su mirada inocente. –Que tenga buen día. –hizo una reverencia y salió de allí.

* * *

No entendía nada, se sentía sola, se sentía estúpida.

Se sentía traicionada.

Sí, Naoki se había quedado después de que le confesó su secreto, sí le había acariciado los cabellos reconfortantemente y le había limpiado sus lágrimas, _sí, _por enesíma vez _sí,_ había interpretado su papel de buen novio como siempre.

Pero algo estaba mal.

Naoki no le había dicho ni una sola palabra después de eso.

Ni tampoco la había besado.

Es más, ¡ni siquiera le había abrazado!

Miró su celular casi con odio, ¿por qué todas las personas que decían quererla la abandonaban de esa forma?

Pensó en Sakura.

Tal vez se había pasado un poco, lo admitía, y sí sabía que tenía que disculparse… y lo había intentado…. Hasta que recordó que el celular de Sakura estaba justo abajo del sofá en el que estaba sentada… y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haber ido su amiga.

¿Naoki? No tenía el valor de llamarlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Y Eriol… nunca había tenido el valor de llamar a Eriol en primer lugar así que él… bueno, él era la última persona a la que llamaría. Además, dudaba que después de declarársele, él seguiría estando con ella… incluso como hermanos, sería demasiado incómodo. Hizo una mueca. Él no era la persona que necesitaba en ese momento.

_O al menos eso quería pensar. _

Se llevó una mano al pecho y otra se la pasó por los cabellos. No estaba llorando, pero la ansiedad por _cortar _la estaba matando. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, no, esta vez no cortaría.

Lo había arruinado todo, pero estaba decidida a arreglarlo.

Primero, empezaría por Sakura.

Se levantó del sillón y, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se metió a la ducha, desayunó y se arregló lo más… presentable que pudo.

Aunque bueno, no era muy fácil cubrir ojos hinchados, ojeras, labios partidos, palidez, y esa horrible tristeza y agonía en sus ojos.

Se miró en el espejo y se pellizco las mejillas para darse un poco de color, tomó su bolso y salió hacía el primer lugar que se le ocurrió: al hospital donde trabajaba Toya Kinomoto, el hermano de su amiga.

Le apenaba que, después de todo ese tiempo, siguiera sin saber nada de ella y tenía que acudir a una persona.

* * *

-La lastimaste bastante. –dijo Yukito mientras sacaba la hoja del análisis de la estabilidad mental de Nakuru de su tabla. La hoja, claro está, estaba en blanco.

-Yuki, no sé si te das cuenta, pero esa hoja está en blanco. –dijo ignorando el comentario anterior.

-No voy a lavarle el cerebro, Toya. No otra vez. Esta vez… esta vez voy a ganarme su confianza, _quiero _ganarme su confianza de una forma noble. Quiero… que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-¿Me estás traicionando? –preguntó apretando los puños tratando de ocultar el pinchazo que le cruzó por el pecho.

-Toya, esa chica está trastornada. Y no solo por ser drogadicta.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Soy un psicólogo después de todo.

Toya apretó los labios.

-Escúchame bien, Toya. Esto es serio. Se acabó el juego de Naoko, se acabaron los tiempos de la preparatoria. Escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir. Nakuru está desarrollando lo que, si no hacemos algo en este momento, se conoce como trastorno de personalidad múltiple. O para que lo entiendas, bipolaridad pero con _más _personalidades. No sé si me entiendas…

-Eso es imposible… -murmuró interrumpiéndolo.

-No, no es imposible. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. La forma de hablar, la mirada… todo cambió de minuto a minuto. Casi de frase en frase. Una persona normal no…

-Es por la abstinencia….

-No. Estaba sonriendo, estaba llorando, estaba gritando. Y ni siquiera sé que nombres ponerle a cada persona.

-Estás bromeando.

-No. A pesar de lo que hemos hecho Toya, somos doctores, somos profesionales. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo en serio que me tomó mi trabajo. No hay ninguna razón para estar bromeando con la salud de mis pacientes. –hizo una larga pausa, se acomodó los anteojos y rompió la hoja que tenía en manos para después aventar los trozos al aire. Toya no se movió. –Cuando la hoja _completa _caiga al suelo, quiero saber lo que vas a hacer, si no es lo correcto Toya, lo siento, pero te voy a abandonar.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Sí, te estoy amenazando, Toya, y espero que te lo tomes en serio porque si no lo haces en unos cuantos segundos, estarás solo.

* * *

Tenía frío, estaba nevando y me sentía la persona más miserable de la tierra.

La garganta me quemaba por la falta de cocaína, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el estómago me estaba pidiendo a gritos trabajo. Una vez más, todo era por falta de cocaína.

El estúpido de Toya Kinomoto me había dado sueros porque decía que si llegaba a comer algo, lo vomitaría todo. Yo no le creía, tenía hambre, necesitaba comer para poner en orden mis pensamientos… y sentimientos.

Volver a ser amiga del supuesto mejor amigo de las dos personas que más me habían lastimado en este mundo: el tipo del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía 15 años (el cual me engañó, manipuló y me dejó sin pensarlo dos veces) y la persona que supuestamente era mi amiga (y que se supone que aun lo era)... pero claro está, las amigas no se besan ni se le confiesan a un hombre que sabes que es el NOVIO de tu amiga. _Tú mejor amiga. _¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Era cierto que él no tenía nada que ver… directamente con lo que había pasado pero…

Pero….

¿Por qué solo ella tenía que sufrir de esa forma?

* * *

No lamentaba lo que había dicho, después de todo nada de lo que dije fue mentira.

Tenía que admitirlo, la amiga de Nakuru era… muy… peculiar. Ya no le extrañaba que se hubiera hecho amiga de Nakuru, después de todo, si lo mirabas de cierto punto de vista, no eran muy diferentes. Ambas tenían ese aura tan peculiar, tan retorcido, tan oscuro. El aura que casi daba la sensación de tener colgado un letrero que dijera "Tengo una estabilidad mental tan frágil como el hilo de una araña, vivo en un mundo lleno de mentiras, mi mente esta retorcidamente lastimada y, si te atreves a romper esta poca sanidad que tengo, te sentirás culpable de por vida"

Exhaló un largo suspiro y miró el reloj: 10:35, aun era temprano para que Nakuru estuviera despierta. Su amiga dormía como un tronco.

Sin poder evitarlo, ahora que ya estaba más tranquilo, su mente empezó a vagabundear en cierta pelinegra muy parecida a él.

Recordó sus manos frías y blancas recorriendo el cable del micrófono mientras cantaba, sus ojos mirando hacia el infinito como tratando de forzarse a alzar su voz un poco más, a que sonara más perfecta, más de otro mundo, más inalcanzable; recordó la forma en que todo el mundo pareció parar cuando le dijo que aun le amaba.

Lo admitía, lo que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo no era simplemente hermandad… pero y ¿quién sabe? Jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento así que…

Pero… y ¿si estaba confundiendo las cosas? Tal vez anteriormente él había estado confundiendo hermandad con lo que creyó que era amor y pues ahora lo que sentía era pura hermandad y… y…

Ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Se quitó los anteojos y se talló los ojos con algo de cansancio. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido sus 8 horas completas?

No lo recordaba.

Después de dejar a Tomoyo junto con Japón atrás, se había ido directamente a buscar a la única persona que sabía que lo ayudaría y se encontraba (incluso actualmente) viviendo en Londres, Inglaterra: su padre. En ese boleto de avión se había gastado todo el dinero que tenía como el chico de 17 años que era. En aquel momento no se preocupó, después de todo, pensaba que su padre lo ayudaría.

Lo ayudó… de una forma retorcidamente perversa, lo ayudó.

Lo encerró en un cuarto por tres días dándole de comer solo pan y agua en el cual de mueble solo había un piano de cola de color negro con su respectivo banco.

"_Si quieres vivir más vale que te esfuerces en aprender el instrumento que tienes allí, porque de otra forma, morirás" _fueron la única explicación que le dio su padre. Practicó como loco exprimiéndose el cerebro para recordar las lecciones del profesor de música que había tenido de niño, no durmió, no comió más que migajas y tragos de agua. Tres días después, se encontró con un productor en frente. El resto de su vida hasta ahora fue cegado completamente por la fama.

La fama y la agonía.

No había visto a su padre después de eso.

No había podido dormir después de eso.

No había tenido tiempo de extrañar ni pensar en nadie u otro cosa… hasta ahora, en ese preciso instante en el que la realidad empezaba realmente a apoderarse de él, en el preciso instante en el que, después de un largo tiempo, tenía un rato libre para reflexionar.

Había olvidado cómo era ser una persona normal, como era tener preocupaciones, como era el mundo sin el color de las luces, sin el blanco y negro del piano, como era el mundo teniendo que pensar en Tomoyo y en todos los sentimientos que esta traía consigo.

Apretó el vaso ya vacío que tenía en las manos y se puso de pie para tirarlo, estaba huyendo sí, ¿y a quien le importaba? No quería pensar en eso ahora, ¿no era un país libre? Pues él iba a aprovechar de su libertad como buen japonés que era.

Buscó la habitación de su amiga pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, se encontró con la extraña imagen del odioso doctor Kinomoto junto con… con… su… hermana pequeña. La sangre, extrañamente y sin saber porqué (y no quería ni siquiera averiguarlo) le empezó a hervir. Sus manos formaron puños y sus dientes empezaron a rechinar. La vista le empezó a arder y una extraña urgencia de estampar al doctorcito a la pared se apoderó de su cordura.

* * *

-Eriol, ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –grité al ver como Toya lanzaba un gruñido al encontrar su espalda pegada a la pared.

Era difícil volver a decir su nombre después de mi declaración, era difícil incluso verlo, pero me mantuve firme, hermano o no, amor platónico o no, él no tenía derecho de tratar así al hermano de mi mejor amiga, a la persona que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por curar a SU… mejor amiga.

Parpadeó, parecía ido, su vista recorrió sus brazos hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Toya.

-¿Qué pretendes, Kinomoto? –fue lo que dijo con los ojos lanzando chispas y los dientes rechinando fuertemente.

-No sé de qué diablos hablas, Hiraguizawa, pero te recomendó que me sueltes si no quieres que…

-¿Si no quiero que qué, eh? Y no finjas, ¡sabes muy bien que me refiero a qué pretendes hablando aquí con Tomoyo con tanta…!

-¡Fui yo la que vino a buscarlo, Eriol, así que suéltalo! –grité una vez más, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no entendía su actitud ni tampoco el porqué de sus acciones, pero estaba vez, no había venido a buscarlo a él, no era el tiempo ni el lugar, necesitaba encontrar a Sakura.

Apreté su brazo fuertemente, Eriol me miró furioso y aumentó la fuerza de su agarre.

-No te metas, Tomoyo. –apreté mi agarre también, entrecerré los ojos, me obligué a mirarlo.

-Eres tú quien se está metiendo en nuestra conversación, Eriol.

-Tú no sabes lo que ha hecho este hombre, no voy a permitir que te empieces a hacer ideas sobre empezar a salir con él…

-¿Salir con él? ¡¿Salir con él? –repetí, mis brazos cayeron a mis costados y mis manos se volvieron puños. Me sentí indignada, furiosa. ¡¿No había escuchado el "te amo" que le había dicho hace unos días? -¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije hace…? ¡¿Tan a juego te tomas todo lo que te digo…? ¡¿Creíste que era mentira?

Eriol separó los labios, y entonces lo entendí.

Entendí que Eriol ya no me amaba, que nunca me amó, que todo lo que habíamos vivido había sido amor de adolescente por parte de él y lo había tomado como un juego y una broma por parte mía, entendí que jamás se había tomado realmente nada en serio. Tal vez no todo era mentira, tal vez Eriol había creído también su propia mentira. Pero ahora sus ojos no mentían.

Los celos con los que estaba arrinconando a Toya Kinomoto a una pared no eran celos de un amante, de un novio o siquiera de un hombre, eran de un hermano y simplemente eso. Ni siquiera podía decir que se llamaran "celos"

Era simplemente sobreprotección.

Me empecé a sentir estúpida.

Yo que le había puesto tanto pensamiento, yo que… yo que…

Yo que aun amaba…

Yo que me había enamorado de mi hermano, de mi propio hermano mayor para descubrir que todo… todo era simplemente…

Apreté los dientes y lo solté dándole un empujón. Eriol se separó confundido y con el ceño fruncido, Toya se acomodó el cuello de la bata blanca que traía y, sin mirar a Eriol me miró directamente a los ojos:

-Ahora mismo iré a revisar a Nakuru Akizuki, luego iré a tomarme un café contigo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me di la vuelta.

-Te espero.

Me recargué en la pared desviando la vista.

Eriol me miró fijamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, no había nada más que decir.

Ahora que comprendía todo, no había nada más que sentir ni comprender.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! No saben lo mucho que quería actualizar pero muchas cosas pasaron y… y… ¡¿el tiempo í que vuela rápido no? Hehe… ¡en verdad lo siento mucho! U.U no era mi intención que mi actualización fuera tan tarde, después de taaaaaaaaaanto tiempo, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ya habían pasado DIAS y más DIAS y… y… waaa, ¡en verdad lo siento mucho! **

**Pero bueno, para no alargarles más las cosas, solo unas cuantas explicaciones: antes dije que los párrafos/versos de arriba no eran muy relevantes… ****a partir de este capitulo pónganles mucha atención porque ¡son la clave de la historia! ****Alguien me preguntó por allí si son originales y que si había continuación, pues Sí, SON ORGINALES, favor de NO COPIAR ¬¬ y ehm… estoy pensando en alargar algunos (no todos ehh, no quiero decepcionar a mas gente u.u) y subirlos a , pero eso ya DESPUÉS, en un futuro… cuando lo haga les aviso! Pero de momento solo quiero decirles… **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me han apoyado y animado muchísimo, son la razón por la que me esfuerzo, desvelo (y me aprovecho de mi insomnio XD) y hago todo lo posible por subirles capítulos. ¡Los quiero muchísimo! ¡Es la historia de la que estoy más orgullosa así que por favor, quiero saber que piensan de ella! **

**¡FELICES PASCUAS! (prometo aplicarme en estas vacaciones, siii? Trataré de aplicarme!) **

**Emiko. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

* * *

"_Madre…." _

"_Naoki, Naoki, mi hijo indeseado, ¡¿por qué no te puedes morir de una vez?" –le gritó fuertemente su madre al tiempo que aventaba su copa. La casa estaba en llamas, todo ardía, todo era naranja, rojo, amarillo… parecía el infierno. _

"_¡Madre tenemos que salir de aquí!" –le gritó ignorando sus palabras ebrias, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas. _

"_NO. YO me voy a quedar aquí, tú vete si quieres, no me importa"_

"_Madre, morirás si…"_

"_¡En verdad tuve un hijo tonto, ¿eh? ¡¿Cual crees que es mi intención?" –rió al tiempo que rompía la botella de vino de la cual estaba tomando en su brazo y derramaba ambos, sangre y vino en su hijo de 8 años. _

"_¿Sabes, Naoki? ¡Tienes la misma cara que yo! ¡La misma cara! ¡Ese hombre te odiará a ti también por eso… así que ¿por qué no mueres conmigo?"_

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… -dijo mirando nerviosamente sus manos. –Sakura y yo… tuvimos una discusión y pues… -respiró hondo. –No tengo idea de donde puede estar.

Toya se quedó mirando su tasa fijamente, mientras, ausentemente, miraba su reloj con la fecha inscrita: 3 de diciembre.

Ya, era sobreprotector con su hermana, lo admitía, pero en estas fechas realmente prefería dejarla sola, darle su espacio.

-Creo que se dónde puede estar… pero creo que es mejor dejarla sola.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque en estas fechas… sucedió algo terrible que Sakura… jamás podrá superar.

Tomoyo se quedó perpleja.

La gente en la cafetería de aquel hospital donde trabajaba el hermano de su mejor amiga no dejó de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, el ruido no cesó, nada había cambiado, pero muy dentro de ella, se sintió culpable por jamás tener curiosidad por la vida de su amiga.

* * *

-No entiendo porqué te esfuerzas tanto en esconder tu color de ojos. –escuchó decir a Ryuichi mientras se ponía las lentillas de contacto color almendra. –Tus ojos tienen un bonito color en sí.

-Es un color raro que solo mi madre ha tenido. Y ten por seguro que no quiero parecerme a ella.

Ryuichi se le quedó mirando.

-Era una mujer muy hermosa.

-…con una mentalidad de lo más retorcida. –dijo escondiendo sus ojos grises tras las lentillas.

-Tú te pareces mucho a ella. –murmuró lentamente, sin rastro de sarcasmo ni ninguna otra insinuación. Su relación era simplemente así, fría, cortante, sarcástica, agridulce pero firme a la vez. Ryuichi sabía lo mucho que le importaba a Naoki y lo mucho que confiaba en él.

Naoki dejó las lentillas en el aire por unos segundos y miró a su amigo por a través del espejo.

-Dicen que los hijos se parecen a las madres y las hijas a los padres, después de todo. –murmuró en el mismo tono agridulce y amargo que había usado Ryuichi.

-Naoki, deja tus ojos en paz. Así se ven bien.

-Yo…

-No hay necesidad de esconderse más, ¿verdad? Nao, yo estoy aquí, tu confías en mí, ¿por qué te ocultas de mí? ¿Qué secretos hay de ti que yo no conozca?

-No eres tú de quien me escondo. –dijo finalmente en un suspiro dejando las lentillas de lado, en el buró. –Sino de la gente que trata de…

-¿Por qué te complicas? Si vivieras tu mundo con menos mentiras…

-Mi vida en sí es una mentira. Ya no puedo ni recordar cómo era yo antes de ser este monstruo.

-Miyuri no se hubiera enamorado de ti si tú no…

-¡Miyuri no estaba enamorada de mí!

-Eso nunca lo sabrás. –dijo acercándose. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y miró fijamente los ojos del reflejo de Naoki, uno grisáceo azulado, su color natural, y el otro avellana claro, el del color dulce que Naoki quería llegar a tener…o hacer a todos creer que tenía. –Tienes que creer en ella.

-No se quiso casar conmigo, ¡yo ni siquiera sabía que la amaba en ese entonces! ¡Entiende Ryuichi, ella quiere vengarse! ¡Quiere vengarse y por eso estoy pasando por todo esto! ¡Ella…!

-¡Sabes que nada de lo que dices es cierto! ¡Miyuri no te haría eso! ¡Miyuri no te haría eso y lo tienes que entender Naoki! Las cosas están así porque tú no quieres avanzar.

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

-¡No me dejas decirte!

-¡¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Tú no entiendes nada de lo que me está pasando ni tampoco cómo me siento! ¡Tú no has vivido lo que yo he vivido ni sufrido lo que yo he sufrido! ¡Eres rico, inteligente, tienes una vida fácil, un auto BMW, y la biblioteca más amplia que he visto en mi vida y te limitas a hacer dibujos y diseños que tal vez nunca van a ser famosos! ¡Desperdicias tu tiempo viniendo aquí cuando lo que deberías hacer es estar estudiando! Quieres involucrarte en mi relación con Miyuri ahora que ya está muerta, cuando en aquel entonces la odiabas más que lo que odias a Tomoyo ahora…. ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿Cómo pretendes manipularme? ¿Qué quieres que haga, que comprenda y que sienta cuando ya he perdido esas facultades cuando mi madre me baño en su sangre? –gritó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. La lentilla fue retirada apresuradamente antes de resbalarse con la alfombre y cae encima de ésta, sin poder remediarlo. Se quedó allí mirando a la nada, dejando, sin pena y sin orgullo quebrado, las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Naoki, no sé como viste las cosas, pero yo en ningún momento odié a Miyuri. –murmuró con voz ronca después de un largo rato.

-¡Tú la querías alejar de mi lado, todo el mundo estaba en contra de nosotros!

-Nunca hubo un "ustedes" en su relación, Naoki. Eran amigos… además, Miyuri no era…

-Tú no lo entiendes. –dijo bajando la vista limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa con furia. –Los amigos no sienten lo que yo siento por Miyuri. –dolía decir su nombre, dolía y dolía mucho. La garganta le quemaba cuando lo decía y sentía el acido del estómago subirle y quemarle una que otra costilla, su mente se volvía un caos y miles de recuerdos lo envolvían haciendo que lágrimas amargas quemaran sus mejillas.

-Deja a Tomoyo. Te ayudaré y te explicaré todo cuando lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste en todos estos años? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué quieres alejar a lo último que tengo de ella ahora?

Ryuichi guardó silencio.

-¡Dime algo!

Él suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas el baúl que tenía Miyuri en su closet?

Naoki asintió ausentemente, su mirada se perdió.

-Subaru y yo robamos ese baúl en cuanto supimos lo que había pasado. –se sentó a un lado de su amigo sin tocarlo, mirarlo o con intención de consolarlo. –Hace un mes abrí ese baúl… Miyuri-san escribía un diario.

-Ese baúl tenía llave y ese diario también. –murmuró vagamente recordando.

-Kotori-san le arrancó del cuello la del baúl en la ambulancia, al parecer fue por petición suya. –murmuró lo último en silencio, mirando de reojo a Naoki y viendo como este se tensaba y empezaba a temblar. –No quisimos abrirlo, por respeto a ella, queríamos que cuando lo hubieras superado…

-¿Cómo pensaron que podría superar algo así? –dijo roncamente, con la voz ahogada. Trataba de mantenerse lo más cuerdo posible para escucharlo, pero por alguna razón, todas las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control… incluyendo su misma personalidad.

-Yo no lo pensé realmente, pero no quise dártela.

-¡Entonces sí la odiabas!

-¡No es eso! –dijo empezando a exasperarse, ¡su amigo era tan terco! –sabes cómo era Miyuri, no tenía ni tengo idea de lo que dice ese diario. Si al ver un simple corte en su cara te ponías a temblar y a querer matar al bastardo que tenía por padre, entonces… si lo que tiene escrito ese diario es todo lo que sufrió cuando éste la golpeaba… pensaba que era simplemente atroz darte algo así.

Naoki no contestó.

-Quería… _queríamos_ protegerte. Naoki, puedes aparentar ser un grosero, un amargado y todo lo que quieras pero yo te conozco. Eres tan capaz de matar como lo era Sid Vicious, eres incapaz de hacerlo. Prefieres dañarte a ti mismo antes que a lo demás… no lo hubieras soportado. Te hubieras cortado las venas y colgado al mismo tiempo si era necesario para morir en ese instante.

Naoki apretó los puños.

-Tú, aunque no lo quieras admitir, eres débil, Nao.

-¿Y si no me vas a enseñar ese diario, por qué me lo dices?

-Quiero que te alejes de Daidouji.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en ello? ¿No entiendes que ella…?

-Lo entiendo, y por eso quiero que te alejes de ella. Hazlo por respeto a Miyuri-san y por respeto a ti mismo. Si sigues con ella, vas a arruinarte. Y yo, podré no ser egoísta, pero quiero protegerte.

* * *

-Doctor Kinomoto, tenemos problemas. –dijo una enfermera acercándose.

Toya se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acomodó la bata, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Tomoyo.

-Tengo que irme, en cuanto a Sakura… mi hermana sabe lo que hace, en unos tres o cuatro días, volverá a hablarte, no te preocupes.

Tomoyo bajó la vista y asintió.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó a la enfermera, al tiempo que empezaba a seguirla.

-Es Nakuru Akizuki. No sé, de repente se puso a vomitar y tiene una fiebre muy alta.

-¿El doctor Tsukishiro no estaba con ella? –preguntó. –Yo la examiné hace unos minutos, estaba bien…

-Sí, pero como dije, fue "de repente" en cuanto, al doctor Tsukishiro, sí, esta con ella, está tratando de tranquilizarla, pero la paciente parece… -Toya no la dejó siquiera terminar y se echó a correr hacía la habitación de su ex novia.

La puerta estaba abierta, y, siguiendo el sonido de agua corriendo, Toya se encontró en el baño de la habitación de Nakuru, con ésta arrodillada al retrete vomitando y a un Yukito mojando un pañuelo con el agua del grifo e inclinándose para limpiarle la frente de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando no me inyecto. –dijo Nakuru lanzando una leve risita amarga y sarcástica. -¿No te lo había dicho ya? –dijo poniéndose de pie y llevándose un poco del agua del grifo para después escupirla. Se enjuagó la boca como diez veces, y, tambaleándose, volvió a la habitación y se metió entre las cobijas de su cama.

Yukito y Toya se acercaron unos minutos después.

-Bueno, entonces no hay nada que pueda diagnosticar, ¿no? Tú te lo buscaste.

-Yo no te llame aquí. Fue la enfermera que está allí que…

-Se puede retirar. –le dijo Toya antes de que Nakuru pudiera decir nada más. La enfermera asintió y, casi inmediatamente, salió de allí. Se acercó y cerró la puerta con llave, Yukito cerró las cortinas.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo en el que Nakuru se dedicó a clavar su mirada en las cortinas cerradas, por lo que Yukito dijo por fin:

-¿Te parece si te empezamos a explicar lo qué pasó?

-_¿"Empezamos"? _–preguntó burlonamente, entre confundida y sarcástica. -¿No me digas que este va a decir algo también? –dijo apuntando hacia Toya. -¡Toya Kinomoto lo único que dice es mentiras, si va a hablar para mentirme, mejor que se quedé callado!

-No, esta vez te dirá la verdad, te lo aseguro. –dijo Yukito sonriéndole.

Nakuru no supo si tomar esa sonrisa como una advertencia o un gesto tranquilizador.

Toya apretó los puños, Nakuru era tan…

-Entonces empieza tú a contar lo que tú viste, ¿te parece? –le dijo amablemente Yukito.

Nakuru apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

_-¡Toya! –dijo una Nakuru de 17 años colgándosele al cuello de su novio de 20 años, que actualmente estudiaba medicina. -¿Me extrañaste? –le preguntó sonriente. _

_-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te me cuelgues así? _

_-¡Pero si yo sé que a ti te gusta! –dijo apretándole más fuerte riendo. _

_Toya suspiró cansado, al tiempo que sonreía ligeramente. Su novia no tenía remedio. _

_-¿Ne, quieres ir a algún lado hoy? Hoy salgo temprano… la universidad sale a las 2:00 ¿verdad? hoy salgo a esa hora. –sonrió. _

_-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer…. –dijo desviando su vista. _

_-¿Eh? –preguntó confundida ladeando su rostro. _

_-Es que hoy…. _

_-¡Nakuru! –la aludida volteó hacia donde le llamaban algo molesta por haber interrumpido su preciado tiempo con su novio, pero, al ver quien le llamaba, suavizó sus rasgos. _

_-Naoko. –sonrió al tiempo que se descolgaba de Toya. _

_-Hay una sempai de la universidad que te está buscando. _

_Toya entrecerró los ojos. _

_Naoko retrocedió algo asustada. _

_-Es una chica muy bonita no sé si la conozcas… creo que su nombre es Mizuki. Kaho Mizuki. _

_Nakuru intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba conocer a nadie que se llamara Kaho…. _

_-¿La conoces Toya? _

_¿Qué si la conocía? ¡la tipa se le pegaba como lapa y se le aventaba encima con unos gestos no muy inocentes siempre que estaban solos! _

_-Por supuesto que no, jamás he escuchado ese nombre. –dijo fingiendo una cara confusa mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia, de ninguna manera le permitiría irse con esa… persona. _

_-¿Toya? _

_-No debe de querer nada importante, ¿no querías ir a un lado? _

_-No está bien hacer eso, Toya. –dijo soltándose sonriendo levemente. –Además, tú tienes algo que hacer hoy, ¿no es cierto? _

_-Eso puede esperar. _

_-Por supuesto que no, ¡ibas a rechazar una cita con tu hermosísima novia por eso! ¡tiene que ser algo importante! –rió. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a su novio quien le respondió sin ganas y que en lugar de eso le abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Nakuru le pasó los brazos por el cuello y, cuando se separaron, le dio un fuerte abrazo. –Te veré después. –le murmuró al oído. _

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a hacer ese día?

Toya apretó los puños, y desvió la vista.

-Toya, prometiste que…

-Ya lo sé Yukito. –dijo con una voz algo molesta. –Iba a comprarte algo, tu cumpleaños estaba cerca, ¿no?

-Ahhh, y tú crees que yo voy a creerme eso. –dijo Nakuru sarcásticamente.

-¡Pues haya tú si quieres creerme! –dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-¡Tú no me has dado muchas razones para creerte así que no te vengas a hacer de víctima Kinomoto!

Yukito suspiró.

-Basta, venimos a hacer las paces ¿no es así?

-¡NO! –gritaron los dos al unísono. Yukito volvió a suspirar.

-Mejor continúa, Nakuru.

-A ver, ¿y de cuánto acá tanta confianza entre ustedes dos eh?

-Y a ti que te importa.

-¡Hey, no estamos aquí para pelear así que…!

-¡Yukito tú te callas, esto es entre el animal y yo…!

-¡¿Cómo que animal?

-¡Mira mejor te callas! Además, ¿Por qué no te vas para allá, a la esquina? ¡Ahora no tengo ganas de verte ni en pintura!

-¡Y con gusto lo hago porque yo a ti menos te quiero ver! –dijo sentándose infantilmente con los brazos cruzados en el piso dándole la espalda a los otros dos.

Nakuru suspiró y volvió a tomar aire.

Presentía que todo esto iba a ser malo para sus nervios.

-Cuando llegué con Mizuki, ella…

_-¡Así que tu eres la perra que está con mi Toya, ¿eh? –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con cierto repudio. _

_Nakuru abrió los labios ofendida y la miró con odio. _

_-Oiga, que yo sepa usted y yo ni nos conocemos, ofender a la gente sin… _

_-¡Pero si es obvio que MI Toya no saldría con una chiquilla como tú! ¿Qué razón tendría si no es por tu cuerpo…?–no pudo continuar porque en cuestión de segundos, la mano de Nakuru se había estampado en su mejilla en una dolorosa cachetada. _

_Apretó los dientes y le cogió la muñeca con una mano furiosa. _

_-¡A ver, ¿tú quien eres para estar golpeando a la gente con tanta…?_

_-¡En primer lugar! –dijo respirando fuertemente por el enojo y la fuerza que había usado. -¡Toya es MI novio! –Kaho se mordió el labio ante esto. –¡Y en segundo! ¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho de llamarme así ni de insinuar esas cosas! _

_Kaho la empujó haciendo que Nakuru cayera al suelo y se lastimará una rodilla. _

_Lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor. _

_-¿Te duele no? ¡Pues más te va doler lo que estoy a punto de decirte! –dijo inclinándose agarrándola fuerte de los cabellos. –Toya te engaña conmigo. –sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Nakuru. _

_Nakuru separó los labios. _

_-Toya me quiere mucho. –dijo después de un rato con una voz que, en cierta forma, sonaba ahogada. No consiguió que le saliera firme ni tampoco pudo evitar dudar. Ahora que lo pensaba… Toya jamás le había dicho que la quería, que le gustaba o… _

_-Toya me ama. Juega contigo, mocosa, date cuenta. –dijo con odio. –Mírame bien, estoy mucho más desarrollada que tú, Toya ya esta grandecito como para meterse con niñitas planas como tú… -dijo riendo y enderezándose. _

_Nakuru bajó la vista, quería seguir hablando, replicando, decirle que no era cierto, que Toya le amaba… pero no pudo. Toya le había negado su cita… ¿sería por qué tenía algo con esta… esta… mujer? _

_Sus ojos se le empezaron a cristalizar. _

_-Sí, mocosa, ¿te das cuenta no? No fuiste más que una distracción para él. –le dijo con lástima. _

-Cuando regresé a buscarte te vi besándote con Naoko, eso es todo lo que yo vi. ¿Ya me dejan en paz?

Toya tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, jamás hubiera imaginado que Kaho le hubiera hecho eso.

-Ahora es nuestro turno, ¿no Toya? –le dijo Yukito mirándole de reojo. Él también estaba sorprendido, ¿quién iba imaginar que la amable y perfecta Kaho Mizuki iba a hacer algo así?

Toya suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Eh, Nakuru, ¿no pensarás que de verdad te engañé con Mizuki, verdad?

Nakuru abrió grande los ojos.

* * *

Tomoyo suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Ya no había nada que hacer en esa cafetería.

Decidió irse al baño para lavarse la cara y así despertarse un poco para aclarar sus ideas.

Haría lo que le había dicho Kinomoto, dejaría a Sakura donde quiera que estuviese, y arreglaría sus problemas cuando la volviese a ver y ambas estuviesen más tranquilas.

Suspiró.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Eriol después de todo lo que le había dicho?

Negó con la cabeza.

Sería mejor que se olvidara rápido de él.

¿Qué hacía la gente normalmente para olvidarse de alguien?

Vagamente, recordó la voz de su madre diciéndole, _"Tomoyo, si algún día te rompen el corazón, ¡emborráchate!" _aunque, claro, ese no era muy buen consejo que digamos, considerando que la persona que se lo había dicho había estado bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Pero bueno, no es mala idea. –se dijo a sí misma.

Tan distraída iba, que ni siquiera notó que alguien caminaba hacía ella –igual de distraída –por lo cual, inevitablemente ambas terminaron en el suelo.

Ambas se quejaron del dolor pero Tomoyo, al abrir los ojos, se encontró mirando borroso de un ojo.

_Dios, ahora esto, ¡lo que faltaba! _

-¡Lo siento mucho! –le escuchó decir a la persona con la que había chocado. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz?

-No te preocupes. –sonrió. –Etto… disculpa pero, se me acaba de caer una lentilla y…

-Esa voz… ¿no es usted Tomoyo Daidouji?

-¿Eh? –dijo sorprendida, ¿tan rápido le había reconocido?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Es usted! –sonrió. –Meilling Li, mucho gusto. –dijo tomándole la mano.

Tomoyo le miró fijamente hasta que por fin la reconoció.

-¡Li-san! No te había reconocido… normalmente llevas tanto maquillaje que… -rió.

Meilling también rió.

-Sí, lo sé. –dijo ayudándola a levantarse. Tomoyo se cubrió el ojo con una mano. -¡Pero si no sabía que usaba lentillas! Se nota que son hermanos… usted y Eriol-san.

Tomoyo sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Sí, ambos tenemos problemas de la vista. –dijo sin muchas ganas.

Meilling lo notó, pero prefirió no decir nada, después de todo, no es como si se conociesen de mucho.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos a la sección de oftalmología? Podrías comprar otras lentillas… después de todo buscar la que se le cayó va a llevar un buen rato ¿tiene la misma visión que tú hermano, no? Es un problema muy común… -dijo distraídamente.

-¿Y usted por qué sabe…?

-Trabajamos en la misma compañía, después de todo. –sonrió. –Las revisiones medicas de la vista las hacemos todos en una misma sala.

-Entiendo. –sonrió. -¿Entonces me acompaña?

-Claro… y por cierto, ¿por qué no nos empezamos a hablar de tú? Como que hablarnos de usted suena muy formal. –rió.

Tomoyo rió también.

-Sí, es justo lo que iba a decirte.

* * *

-¡Aw! –se quejó Naoki mientras agitaba la mano. Se había cortado.

Ryuichi suspiró.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, no habían hablado más del tema y ahora Naoki, como siempre, estaba inclinado buscando una botella de vino –de las muchas que escondía debajo de su cama –pero , lo que parecía ser la última que tenía se le había roto.

Naoki suspiró también mientras se iba al baño a enjuagarse la herida y se ponía una bandita sin muchas ganas.

Había roto una botella de buen vino.

Además, era la última que tenía.

Suspiró… no tenía ningún interés de quedarse allí viéndole la cara a su amigo mientras este le reprochaba los errores de su vida así que….

De pronto, se le vino una buena idea.

-¡Ryu! –le llamó alegremente.

Su amigo le miró feo, ese tono en Naoki no cuadraba en absoluto y siempre, SIEMPRE indicaba malas noticias. Era el mismo tono que tenía cuando le dijo "Me voy a hacer un tatuaje" o el tono de "He decidido convertirme en cantante" y, sobre todo, aquel de "Ryu, empecé a salir con Tomoyo Daidouji la semana pasada"

Era ese mismo tono estúpidamente feliz que hacía que le dijera sí, felicitarlo, y hacerle fiesta a todo… muy en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Vamos a un bar! –le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Ryuichi miró fijamente los ojos de ese avellana tan falso que a Naoki le encantaba.

Sabía que aceptaría, y, después de todo, ¿por qué no? Naoki no se embriagaba, no era como si fuera a cometer algo estúpido y él…

Hace mucho que no se divertía, ahora que lo pensaba.

Le sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no?

Su amigo no supo si mirarlo alegre o extrañamente.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hehehehe, de seguro se mueren por saber lo que hay detrás de todo lo que está pasando… bueno pues, por ahora solo puedo decirles algo… ¡lo del bar es una mala noticia! ¡Muy, muy mala! ¡En especial para Naoki! **

**¡Y eso es todo lo que diré! **

**Siento mucho la tardanza, en serio, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, ¡me esforzaré mucho en actualizar más seguido, ¿si? No quiero que dejen de leer! **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! No sé qué haría sin ustedes… **

**Una y mil veces más, ¡muchas gracias! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

"_Oye, ¡yo te conozco!" _

"_Vaya, en serio, pues qué extraño, que yo recuerde, jamás te he visto en mi vida" dijo una Nakuru de 17 años parpadeando extrañada con un vaso de vodka entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Lucía pálida, delgada y ojerosa. _

_Eriol, también de 17 años frunció el ceño. _

"_Pues yo sí, eres la drogadicta de la escuela, ¿no?" le dijo sin ninguna mala intención, simplemente era que así le llamaba todo el mundo y se había mal acostumbrado. Al instante se dio cuenta de su error. "Eh… lo siento, no quería que sonara de esa forma. Es que he tenido un muy mal día y…" _

"_¿Vas a algún lado?" preguntó Nakuru ignorando lo que había dicho. _

"_¿Por qué lo dices?" _

"_Pues tienes una maleta muy grande a lado tuyo y dudo que sea para la escuela" _

_Eriol bajó la vista y miró distraídamente el piso de madera de aquel bar lujoso en el que se encontraban. _

"_¿Cómo es que te han dejado entrar, de todos modos? Yo parezco de más edad, pero te aseguro que tú luces muy joven" _

"_Mi padre es dueño de este bar" murmuró. _

"_Aaaah, y ¿a qué vienes?" preguntó distraídamente tomándose todo el contenido de su vaso. _

"_A lo que vienen las personas que están sentados aquí en la barra y no allá en las mesas, a ahogar mis penas." _

"_¿Cómo es qué un niño rico como tú puede tener penas?" le preguntó con cierto tono burlón en su voz. _

"_Pues ya ves, nada es lo que parece" _

"_Y dímelo a mí" murmuró. _

"_¿Dijiste algo?" _

"_¡No, nada!" sonrió, era la primera sonrisa que le había dado en todo el día, y, aunque no era falsa, se veía carente de emociones. Se veía fría y ni siquiera llegaba a ser cortés; era una sonrisa rota. No obstante, no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa._

_Enseguida, con la confianza de quien se han conocido de toda la vida que ninguno de los dos se explicaba de dónde había salido si era la primera vez que se veían, ambos estallaron en una carcajada larga. _

_Nakuru resopló. _

"_Me has caído bien, ¿cómo te llamas?" _

"_Eriol Hiraguizawa" contestó sin mirarle y tomándose de un trago la bebida que antes había pedido. _

"_¿No me preguntas a mí quién soy?" _

"_Ya he dicho que te conozco, eres la droga-_

"_Deja de decirlo así, suena feo y además descortés. Tengo un nombre, me llamo Nakuru Akizuki. Me gustaría que ignorarás el apellido, no me llevo bien con mi familia; dime Nakuru y yo te diré Eriol… no creo que haya necesidad de cortesía, después de todo, supongo que nos llevaremos bien, pareces ser una persona inteligente, tú sabes, una persona que sabe ver, realmente" _

_Eriol asintió algo confundido. _

"_¿Y por qué crees eso?" _

"_Porque no te has alejado de aquí a pesar de que sabes que soy drogadicta" _

_Silencio. Eriol saboreó el trago de esa bebida transparente que dudaba que fuera alcohólica, pues el bar man le había analizado bastante bien antes de servirle algo, pero que de todos modos sabía bien. Además le mareaba, y con eso era suficiente, quería olvidarse de las palabras que le había dicho Tomoyo hace solo un rato y de la carta que le había dejado. Después de todo, él no era estúpido, sabía que no iba a cumplir muchas de las cosas que había escrito, y bueno, ¿a quién podría culpar? Estaba enamorado y además tenía 17 años, era un adolescente y apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Era impulsivo e inmaduro, pero le gustaba actuar como un tipo inteligente y tranquilo que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. _

"_Cada quien tiene sus problemas" dijo por fin. "Además, recuerdo que antes, hace unos dos años, no eras así. Eras feliz" _

"_Pues sí, lo era. O al menos podía sobrevivir, en cambio ahora todo…" suspiró. "Parece que todo se me está saliendo de las manos." Se talló los ojos con una mano con gesto cansino y se arregló un poco el pelo. "Oye, estoy borracha, así que como quiero ahogar mis penas y tú pareces ser un tipo confiable, te confesaré porqué soy drogadicta y porqué mi vida se ha venido abajo, ¿quieres oírla?" _

"_Claro, ¿por qué no?" murmuró distraídamente. _

"_¿Conoces a Toya Kinomoto?" _

"_Sí, sus padres murieron hace dos años en un accidente ¿no? La historia recorrió toda la escuela, además dicen que es un genio" _

"_Sobre lo de que es un genio, no sabría decirte, no sé mucho de cosas de escuela y mucho menos de medicina. Pero sí, sus padres murieron en un accidente y pues… supongo que estuvieron teniendo problemas de dinero" _

"_Espera un momento, ¿qué tiene que ver ese tipo y sus problemas con tú vida y los tuyos?" _

_Nakuru sonrió con la mirada pérdida. _

"_Mucho que ver, Eriol." Su voz se volvió dulce, sincera y amable por un instante para luego volverse amarga y rencorosa. "Él es la razón de porqué soy así ahora. Toya es mi novio, alguien a quien preferiría no haber conocido y, lamentablemente, mi problema" _

_Eriol no supo que decir. _

"_Creo que a su familia materna no le agradaba su padre, y por consecuente cortaron toda relación con su familia. Además, no tiene familia paterna en primer lugar pues su padre era huérfano… por eso, y como ya es mayor de edad él tuvo que hacerse cargo de la familia. Toya tiene una hermana, se llama Sakura, tiene 17 años. Hace poco tuvo un accidente, y, si de por sí ya tenían varias deudas, con la factura del hospital todo se volvió peor. Como estudia medicina, no tiene mucho tiempo para trabajar y además Sakura es menor de edad, no puede hacerlo… así que empezó a vender droga para ganar dinero rápido." _

"_Así que tú le compraste droga porque querías que te pusiera atención…" adivinó. Nakuru solo sonrió, su mirada se volvió brillosa. _

"_Estaba… estoy enamorada de él. No sabía que más hacer, cualquiera se da cuenta que una chica de 17 años no le llama la atención a un chico de 22 en serio…me enteré que vendía droga y no creí que me afectaría; había escuchado que mucha gente se drogaba por diversión y que en muchos incluso la ofrecían, así que no consideré que me haría tanto daño o que me causaría tanta adicción. Supongo que soy o demasiado tonta o demasiado inmadura, no lo sé" _

"_¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?" _

_Nakuru levantó la vista dejando caer un par de lágrimas que Eriol se las limpió tranquilamente con una mano. _

"_Que el amor atonta a la gente, solo estás enamorada. Tienes 17 años, se te pasará" sonrió. "Y cuando se te pasé podrás regresar a tu vida normal"_

* * *

Naoki tarareaba una canción al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes y el sombrero negro que traía.

-¿Me dejas manejar? –preguntó inocentemente.

Ryuichi rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que diré que no. La última vez que te dejé hacerlo chocaste contra un poste, en serio Nao, no tienes habilidad para esto. Además, es un BMW, ¿sabes lo que me costó?

-Lo que le costó a tu padre, querrás decir. –le dijo burlonamente. –Y, bueno, no es que se vea muy bien de noche. –trató de justificarse.

-No entiendo por qué tienes licencia.

Naoki rió.

-Se consiguen muchas cosas cuando eres famoso. –abrió la puerta del carro plateado y se sentó, sin poder dejar de reír.

-Claro, lo olvidaba. –murmuró un par de incoherencias antes de subirse y comenzar a manejar.

Naoki dejó de reír y se recargó en la ventanilla, con cierto aburrimiento. Ryuichi no era alguien que hablara mucho y además, la lluvia, de noche no se podía apreciar mucho; antes de darse cuenta, Ryuichi ya le estaba zarandeando para que despertara de su sueño y le avisaba que ya habían llegado. Parpadeó y se talló los ojos lanzando un ruidoso bostezo para después estirarse y bajarse.

Entraron tranquilamente, tomando su tiempo, Naoki adelante con la vista de Ryuichi clavada en su espalda, como advirtiéndole algo.

Cerró los ojos un momento, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto su amigo?

-Murmuraste su nombre en sueños. –le dijo una vez que se hubieron sentado y ordenado.

Empezó una canción, irónicamente de Crystal. Las suaves notas altas de su novia le hicieron taparse, algo irritado y con cierta discreción un oído recargando su mano en éste y su codo en la mesa de vidrio.

Naoki solo se encogió de hombros.

-Como no duermo mucho, suelo soñar cosas raras cuando lo hago. Además no recuerdo mi sueño, así que ¿qué más da sacar el tema ahora? –les trajeron las bebidas y Naoki inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una feliz e infantil.

Sin embargo, Ryuichi no era alguien fácil de convencer así que se le quedó viendo por un buen rato hasta que por fin decidió dejarle en paz. Tomó un trago de su vodka y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió cuando sintió que el vaso de Naoki caer al suelo, y romperse, lo cual era muy extraño ya que esa clase de incidentes no le pasaban a su amigo muy seguido.

Y menos esa expresión que tenía.

Naoki estaba perplejo, y hasta podría decirse asustado. Miraba fijamente hacía una dirección, con la mano aún en la posición con la que se agarra un vaso de alcohol, temblando.

Su otra mano, también temblorosa, quitó los lentes de su vista para reflejar una mirada pérdida.

Ryuichi siguió su vista cautelosamente sin decir nada… y lo entendió.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, Naoki le dio voz a sus pensamientos en forma temblorosa, marcando todas las sílabas con dolor… pero con una repentina alegría que no le había escuchado desde hace nueve años. Desde la muerte de esa persona. Desde que todo se vino abajo.

_-Miyuri._

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, te molestan las lentillas?

-No, no es eso. Es que siento que alguien nos está mirando, me incomoda un poco. –sonrió. –Además, aun no me acostumbro a esto de llevar lentillas azules, ¿en serio se ven bien?

-Claro, tus ojos amatistas son bonitos, pero está bien un cambio de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees? –tal vez era su imaginación, pero desde que el oftalmólogo le había dicho que no tenía lentillas transparentes por el momento porque se le habían acabado y le ofreció esas celestes, Meilling había estado hablando con un tono de voz melancólico y algo más amable de lo que le había escuchado cuando se toparon en el hospital.

Tomoyo rió para disimular sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, confiaré en ti.

Meilling le sonrió.

-Oye, la mirada que sientes… ¿no será de esa persona? ¡Hey, pero si es tu novio!

Tomoyo se asustó al escucharla y por acto de reflejo volteó; en efecto era Naoki, a quien definitivamente no quería ver en ese momento.

-¡Vamos a saludar! –y antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Meilling ya la tenía agarrada de la muñeca y cada vez se acercaban más y más a él. Pero había algo extraño, Naoki no estaba sonriendo, tenía la mirada algo pérdida e incluso se arriesgaría a decir que su palidez no era por la luz del lugar. No obstante, estaba demasiado ocupada con planear su escape como para pensar en la mala alimentación de su _novio._ -¡Hola! –saludó alegremente Meilling.

* * *

Naoki parpadeó ligeramente al escucharla y se enfocó en ella sin mirarme para después clavar la vista en el suelo. ¿Me estaba evitando? ¿Ignorando?

-Meilling Li, ¿eres tú? –preguntó el chico que estaba a lado de Naoki y que al parecer venía con él.

-Sakurai-san –murmuró algo sorprendida. –Mucho… mucho tiempo. –ambos se veían bastante incomodos. Naoki todavía no levantaba la vista.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunté algo confundida.

-Solíamos estar comprometidos. –murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo amargamente. Desviaron la vista. Yo parpadeé aún más confundida.

-Voy al baño. –dijo repentinamente Naoki.

-Nao. –le escuché murmurar al tal Sakurai. Naoki se veía bastante agitado, confundido y hasta podría decir perdido. Me pregunté qué había pasado. Lo agarró del brazo. -¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy. –pude leer en sus labios aunque no dijo palabra. Me pregunté si debería seguirle, ¿era su novia después de todo, no?

Sakurai se limitó a soltarle.

Yo decidí no hacerlo, ¿qué más daba si Naoki estaba de mal humor? Aunque le siguiese no tenía ni idea de lo que debería decirle, yo era la que siempre era consolada, no la que consolaba, de todos modos.

Naoki se fue rápidamente sin mirar a nadie, lo perdí entre la multitud.

-Me llamo Ryuichi Sakurai. –dijo el amigo de Naoki presentándose por fin, dándome su mano. Yo la estreché aun confundida por lo antes dicho y por la actitud de mi novio. –Soy un amigo de la infancia de Nao y… y de la señorita Li.

-¿Y ahora soy "señorita Li"? –le escuché murmurar bajito a Meilling. Sakurai la escuchó, levantó la vista.

Decidí olvidarme de Naoki por un rato, esto parecía más preocupante.

-No creo tener la confianza suficiente como para llamarle por su nombre a la chica que en vez de atender un omiai tan importante como el nuestro, se fue a lanzarse como guitarrista gótica.

-¿Por qué hablas así? No es que estuviésemos enamorados. –bajó la vista. Sakurai le miró con algo de desprecio que no me gustó en absoluto. ¿Quién se creía él para tratar así a Meilling?

-Tu familia fue el que solicitó el omiai y más encima la dama no se presenta y me hace quedar como estúpido.

-Fue algo planeado por nuestras familias, nosotros no decidimos nada, ¿no? Creí que te sentirías aliviado si terminaba con toda esa farsa y…

-¿Te digo algo? Esta noche no has hecho más que revivir malos recuerdos y abrir viejas heridas, no solo a mí, sino también a Nao. Bien sabes que esas estúpidas lentillas azules le hacen parecerse a-

-¡¿Y yo que iba a saber que un anti-social como tú y un corta venas como Naoki se les iba a ocurrir salir hoy? Yo solo quería pasar a saludar a _Naoki _ni siquiera te había visto, así que no te vengas a hacer el importante. –empezó a levantar la voz.

No supe que decir, así que me limité a observar en silencio, ambos parecieron olvidarse de mi presencia.

-¡¿El importante yo? –dijo indignado. -¡Más bien tú que te apareces aquí con tu faldita negra y tus botas de tacón! Si estuviéramos en Hong Kong, nadie aprobaría ese vestuario y sin embargo tú te sientes superior a tú familia y te vienes aquí a-

-¡Vine aquí a divertirme! Estar aquí contigo me aburre, así que me voy. –dijo por fin irritada.

-Ahh, ya veo, entonces si no está Syaoran Li para defenderte, no sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?

-Cállate, Syaoran no tiene nada que ver en esto. –replicó volteándose bruscamente frunciendo el ceño y los labios molesta.

Sakurai se puso de pie.

-Sabes que el tema es delicado para Nao y aun así quisiste pasar a saludar sin considerar los recuerdos que podría revivir.

-Yo… no sabía… creí que ya lo había superado… -balbuceó. –En serio no sabía, yo ya lo superé… es más…

-Tú ni siquiera eras buena amiga de ella, muy apenas se cruzaron tres palabras y eso fue porque era mi amiga, tú eras mi amiga, y yo soy rico como tú. De no ser así, nunca se hubieran conocido ¡ni mucho menos hablado! No hables como si te hubiera dolido su muerte y no hables como si conocieras a Naoki. Para mí, tú eres solo la primera chica que me rechazó, para Naoki no eres más que una persona más en el mundo que para él, ya no existe.

-Yo lo admiro, ahora soy famosa también, creí que si le pasaba a saludar, él me recordaría y se sentiría orgulloso de mí.

-¿Cómo alguien puede sentirse orgulloso de alguien que ni siquiera conoció?

Meilling apretó los labios.

-Solo quería que me recordara. Tú sabes, recuperar un poquito de mi infancia. Me sentí nostálgica, es todo. –dijo bajando la voz, parecía realmente arrepentida. –Lo siento.

Sakurai suspiró pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

-No, yo lo siento. En realidad no te guardo rencor, es solo que te vi tan tranquila y tan feliz pasando a saludar a Naoki cuando él estaba casi…

-Sí, lo entiendo. –pero aun no levantaba la vista. Sakurai volvió a exhalar un suspiró. Levantó una mano y dudó un poco, pero al final se decidió revolverle los cabellos a Meilling.

-No te preocupes tanto, sabes que cuando se trata de ese idiota no pienso mucho, solo me estaba desquitando contigo.

-Ya…. –sonrió tímidamente. –Mejor vamos a sentarnos…

-Claro. –y sonrió.

Ladeé la cabeza algo confundida.

Qué relación tan peculiar tenían esos dos.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo, estaba mareado, tenía la mirada lúcida y los cabellos húmedos y pegados en la frente por todo el sudor.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con unas lentillas azules de todos modos? ¿No elogiaban mucho sus ojos amatistas?

Qué estúpido se sentía, confundirse y sentir todo ese alboroto por unas estúpidas lentillas celestes. Y lo peor de todo es que no conseguía espantar los recuerdos que le golpeaban no importara dónde mirase. Parpadeó y apretó los puños enjuagándose la cara.

Estaba consciente de que no podía quedarse allí todo el día, que tenía que salir y poner cara de hipócrita y estúpido de quien no sabe nada y solo está un poco enfermo y ebrio pero también estaba consciente de que a Miyuri jamás le había podido mentir o engañar, y ahora que se aparecía esa réplica físicamente completa de pies a cabeza, ojos, boca y uñas… y en el estado tan deplorablemente inestable en el que estaba, no lo podría hacer.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se inclinó ligeramente hacía el lavabo como si quisiese despejarse y escapar de la realidad.

Sin embargo, si la vida, si SU vida fuese tan fácil, hoy no estaría allí sintiéndose tan estúpido y cobarde.

Finalmente, decidió salir, ¿qué más daba si lucía emo, confuso o tonto? No era que Li le conociese realmente y que a Tomoyo le fuese a importar.

Cuando salió se encontró con la mirada carmesí ligeramente arrepentida de Meilling Li. Rodó los ojos, no estaba para dramas, y cuando hablabas de Meilling Li, inmediatamente te imaginabas el teatrillo de Romeo y Julieta en la escena dónde decían diálogos largos y cursis para después cortarse las venas literalmente. No, no era que no le gustase la obra, solo que no le había gustado cómo se habían jurado amor eterno de forma tan sincera y fácil, después de haberse visto por solo una vez ¿quién se enamora a primera vista? Qué estúpido.

No se quitó las gafas ni mucho menos el sombrero, ni siquiera hizo ningún gesto con la mano. Se le quedó viendo con gesto cansado, con la mirada irritada, esperando a que hablara. Alzó las cejas al no escuchar nada.

-Si no vas a decir nada….

-Lo siento. –se aclaró la garganta. –No era mi intención….

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Pues es que Ryuichi… -su mirada se perdió por un instante. Entrecerró los ojos, de ninguna forma permitiría que esa tipa se le acercase a su amigo. –Perdón, Sakurai. –se corrigió rápidamente apenada. –Me dijo… más bien me…

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importan los sentimientos de Ryuichi? –dijo remarcando el nombre, como si quisiera echarle en cara que él sí tenía esa confianza con él y ella no. Lo hizo burlonamente, arrastrando las sílabas y escupiendo veneno en cada letra.

-Y-Yo… no me trates así…

-El día de su omiai, fuiste a mi casa. ¿Lo recuerdas? –le escupió las palabras furioso, sin medirse. Estaba alterado, confundido y no quería ni detenerse ni medirse. Lo único que quería era lastimar, sacar su dolor, desquitarse con alguien. Además, había guardado ese rencor por muchísimo tiempo, tenía que sacarlo. Nadie se burlaba de su amigo, nadie, por más bonita, rica y linda que fuese la chica, el chico o el mismo Dios o la virgen María.

Meilling solo bajó la vista sin decir palabra.

* * *

-¿No contestas? Aahhh, déjame contestarte yo entonces. Tocaste tres veces la puerta de mi casa, te arrodillaste en frente de mi puerta y me dijiste "te daré lo que sea, mi cuerpo o mi alma con tal de que alejes a tu mejor amigo de mí" ¿y sabes que fue lo peor? –dije tomándole bruscamente de una muñeca. Ella se quejó un poco, ligeramente asustada. La muñeca era importante para tocar la guitarra, temía por eso, lo pude leer en sus ojos. –Que una vez te lo negué empezaste a decirme uno, y otro, y otros defectos inexistentes de Ryuichi. Lo culpaste sin fundamento alguno de una y otra amenaza, y acto de violencia que según tú había cometido hacía ti. Te quejaste, lloraste, te arrodillaste, pataleaste, lloraste, te hiciste toda una víctima hasta que Syaoran te vino a salvar. ¿Con qué valor vienes a pararte aquí a decirme todas estas cosas?

Li parecía querer que la tierra la tragase o encogerse para hacerse más chiquita, se abrazó a sí misma con los brazos, el delineador se le corrió. Yo fruncí los labios, irritado. No tenía tiempo para eso. Si de por sí, Meilling Li ya me caía mal por su alma negra y opaca, ahora la tenía que soportar opaca y fea de fuera también.

* * *

Meilling dejó escapar un sollozo. Naoki rodó los ojos y frunció los labios, irritado.

-¿Con qué valor te vienes a presentar aquí, actuando tan hipócrita con él y conmigo, con tu ojos delineados de negro y taconeando con tus botas de cuero?

-¡¿Qué más da como me vista? ¿Por qué me lo reprochan los dos? –alzó la voz, la música no dejó de sonar. Empezó a llorar.

-Porque bien sabes que estás siendo estúpida. Porque se te está subiendo la fama a la cabeza, porque no has cambiado ni un poco. Sigues siendo tan caprichosa, tan infantil, tan egocéntrica y egoísta, queriendo llamar la atención de todos solamente. Por eso te pones faldas tan cortas y botas tan llamativas; por eso y porque tu madre antes de lo prohibía y ahora te quieres hacer la rebelde cuando en realidad…

-¡No!

-¡No te justifiques ni busques excusas! Si no fuera así, no hubieras escogido ser gótica. Lo que, déjame decirte, no te queda para nada. Eres un insulto para ellos y para mí. Eres un insulto para la música, para Syaoran Li que tanto te ha defendido y tanto ama la música y para el mundo en general.

-¡No, no, no! –siguió gritando entre sollozo y sollozo. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, su llanto cada vez se alzaba más y más.

-Ryuichi puede pensar que solo lo plantaste pero yo sé más que eso, Li. Que no se te olvide. Para mí tú ya no existes. Para mí tú eres menos que la peor escoria del mundo y bien sabes que para mí el mundo ha dejado de existir. Así que ouch, debe doler mucho lo que te digo, ¿verdad? –sonrió sarcásticamente, y se dispuso a alejarse de allí.

-¡¿Por qué se empeñan en darme la espalda? –sollozó. Naoki no se volteó y siguió caminando. -¡Por tú culpa Miyuri murió! ¡Por tu culpa perdí a Ryuichi y tú a Miyu!

Naoki se volteó con una mirada dolida y fría.

-No sé si somos dos estúpidos o dos heridos, Mei. Tú y yo sabemos que Ryuichi nunca fue tuyo… ni Miyuri mía.

Meilling siguió llorando.

Tanto como cuando Syaoran le había prometido que la haría famosa para alejarla de todas esas miradas desaprobatorias solo que, a diferencia de esta vez, eran lágrimas de dolor, de agonía y de amargura.

* * *

La miré de arriba abajo, ¿mi primera impresión de Tomoyo Daidouji?

Era una hipócrita… ¿la segunda?

La peor cosa que le puso haber pasado a Naoki.

Me pregunté por milésima vez por qué Nao se empeñaba en cometer error tras error y arruinar su vida. Hace mucho pensaba que era porque se sentía culpable por la muerte de Miyuri, tal vez sí sea por eso, no sé, nunca he comprendido muy bien a Nao.

-Creí que tus ojos eran amatistas. –le pregunté saltándome el usted, ¿para qué? Era la novia de mi mejor amigo, tenía derecho a llamarle como quisiese.

-Pues… pues sí. –parecía algo tímida al decirlo, a mí no me engañaba. Una persona tímida no sería novia de Naoki, a él le frustraban esas personas, le irritaban, le estresaban. Era simplemente imposible, su amigo no era _tan _masoquista. –Normalmente uso lentillas transparentes, pero se me cayeron así que tuve que…

-¿Y querías un cambio de estilo? –pregunté cortándola bruscamente. Se sobresaltó ligeramente asustada.

-No, lo que pasa es que solo tenían de estas.

Entrecerró los ojos, ¿estaría diciendo la verdad? ¡El destino no podía ser tan cruel!

Tomó de su bebida, parecía ser sherry. Lo saboreó lentamente, ahora que lo pensaba, ya había tomado bastante y su cara se veía algo sonrojada, de seguro estaba ebria; genial, eso me servía para sacarle información.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Nao?

Su mirada se volvió algo cansada y sonrió un poco falsamente.

-Muy bien. ¿Usted no está saliendo con nadie? –cambió el tema mirándome interesada.

-No.

Silencio. Se aclaró la garganta, no despegué mi vista de ella.

-¿De dónde se conocen Meilling y usted?

-Deja de llamarme usted, suena algo tonto. –reí falsamente, quería que confiara en mí. Aunque la pregunta que había hecho me incomodaba. Ella pareció notarlo pues no insistió cuando no respondí.

-¿Amas a Nao? –pregunté por fin después de un largo e incomodo silencio. Ella hizo una mueca. –Sé lo que tengan ustedes no me concierne pero conozco a Nao desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo complicado de tratar.

-Supongo que se llevan muy bien. –dijo mirándome fijamente, tenía la mirada algo vidriosa, supuse que era el alcohol. –Y que te importa mucho.

Dios, no debí decirle que dejará el keigo, así se parecía más a Miyu.

Pensé en sus palabras, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. Desde que tenía memoria Naoki no había dejado de hacer estupideces, así que lentamente y por puro instinto, tomé como responsabilidad mía todo lo que causase. Jamás me había puesto a pensar que era porque me importaba.

-Pues… pues sí. –respondí por fin exhalando un suspiro y tomando un trago de mi vaso.

Ella suspiró, se miró las uñas por unos minutos y sonrió.

-No sé, en realidad, no sé si es difícil de tratar o no. El simplemente viene y se va cuando quiero, sé que cuando me ve no me ve a mí pero no lo juzgo porque yo tampoco lo veo a él. –fruncí el ceño. –No, no lo amo. –sonrió. –Pero lo necesito demasiado, así que no aceptaré que me pidas dejarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a pedir eso?

-Porque te importa Naoki, tal vez mucho más de lo que me importa a mí, y se supone que yo soy "su razón para vivir" Y cuando te importa alguien de esa forma, no puedes evitar desear su bienestar. Y yo misma sé que no he sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a…

-No, si lo sabes entonces no tengo porqué mentir. –le dije fríamente, sin sonreír. Alisé las cejas y agudicé la mirada. –No me caes bien, Daidouji. No me caes bien porque desde que Nao está contigo ha estado haciendo cosas que hace mucho no hacía. Cosas malas. Y lo peor es que tú ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Ella parecía sorprendida, pero sonrió. Hipócritamente sonrió. Y cuando se sonreía, para mi desgracia, se parecía muchísimo a Miyuri. ¿Cómo tratar de mala forma a imagen de la mujer que había sido lo más cercano a un ángel que había conocido?

Entendí porqué Nao no podía dejarla, no podía dejar de acudir a ella, de mirarla a los ojos, de acariciarle las mejillas y besarle los cabellos. Lo entendí porque en ese instante, yo quise hacer lo mismo.

-¿No crees que Naoki ya es mayor para que andes por todos lados cuidándolo? –me preguntó alzando una ceja. Estaba ebria, pude notarlo ahora sí con certeza. Arrastraba las palabras con algo de brusquedad y no podía dejar de tomar.

-No quiero escuchar eso de una persona que tampoco se sabe cuidar sola.

Ella pareció ofenderse, pues dejó la copa bruscamente en la mesa.

Empezó a sonar una canción de Naoki y, maldito sea el DJ, era la primera canción que había escrito Nao después de la muerte de Miyu. De repente me asaltó la nostalgia, la tristeza, la agonía y la amargura que habíamos vivido en aquel tiempo.

Cerré los ojos.

* * *

"_¡Es que está muerta! Y yo sé que la puedo revivir. Mira, el sacerdote me dijo que si me ponía un tatuaje aquí…"_

"_Nao, esto es estúpido." _

"_Estúpido tú por no querer creerlo" rió. "Yo sé que puedo revivirla, ¡yo voy a traer a Miyu de vuelta! Ya verás, volverá a tocar el piano como solo ella puede hacerlo con unas uñas tan largas y…"_

"_Nao…" _

"_¡Al diablo contigo si no quieres apoyarme! Me haré un tatuaje, y lo haré por Miyuri!"_

* * *

Exhalé un suspiro. Hace años que no escuchaba esa canción.

_Break me, God, break me… _

_If you´re not gonna return her to earth just kill me now…. _

-Ryu. –me volteé. Allí estaba, con los ojos rodeados de bolsas y ojeras, la piel pálida y las manos temblando. Hizo una inclinación ligera con la cabeza para mirar de reojo a su "novia". Casi lo golpeé, no podía ser que confundiera a esta estúpida con Miyuri.

Admito que yo también lo había hecho, pero si bien, a mi me había gustado por un tiempo Miyu, nunca me había enamorado de ella… así que no era tan idiota como para confundirlas.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

-¿Eh? –y es que… ¿eh? ¿Desde cuándo Naoki prefería pasar tiempo con su novia antes de conmigo? ¿Sería porque el hecho de estar ella ebria y tener su canción de fondo le había traído recuerdos?

Me murmuró un lo siento que no alcancé a escuchar, pero leí en sus labios. Me miró con algo de arrepentimiento, no me gustó su mirada ni tampoco la forma lenta en que parpadeaba. Estaba actuando igual que cuando…

* * *

"_¡Yo voy a ir a verla, Ryu! ¡Al diablo con el concierto, al diablo con todo! Miyuri es todo lo que tengo ahora y…"_

"_¡Lo que tienes ahora es la música, Nao! ¡Miyuri luchó por tú sueño, por este sueño que estás a punto de abandonar por…!" _

"_¡No me importa, no me importa nada! ¡La música no es mi vida, Ryu, mi vida es Miyu, si la llego a perder…!" _

"_¡Pero si no la vas a perder!" _

"_Tú no entiendes, tú no entiendes nada…" _

"_Entiendo algo, y lo entiendo muy bien. Tú trabajo, tu responsabilidad es pararte en ese escenario y seguir cantando. Seguir y seguir, y seguir y seguir cantando y hacer la música lo único que puedas hacer en la vida, porque eso es lo que Miyuri me pidió y eso es lo que voy a obligarte hacer" _

"_Tú nunca amarás a Miyuri igual que yo, jamás. Y aunque le cumplas mil y dos deseos, Miyuri no te va a querer y ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella es incapaz de amar otra cosa que la música. Pero yo la amo más que tú y más que nadie, y mi amor es más grande incluso que el que ella tiene por su música… ¿te atreves a negarme a mí verla? ¡verla en sus últimos instantes de vida, Ryu, ¿qué diablos vas a perder con eso?" _

"_Dinero, Nao. Dinero y tus sueños. Y, por si lo has olvidado, esas dos cosas son las que complementan una vida." _

_Se revolvió los cabellos ante la tranquilidad de su amigo, no la soportaba. No soportaba toda esta situación, estaba al borde del llanto. _

"_Te prometo que terminaré el concierto si haces algo por mí." _

_Alzó la vista. _

"_Ve a verla, ve a verla y prométele que llegaré a verla" _

_Su voz se quebró._

* * *

Tomoyo se puso de pie, ambos se miraron por un segundo. Nao me volvió a mirar.

-Le hice algo horrible a Meilling.

-No me importa ella.

-Pero yo sí te importo. ¿No eres tú quien sabe arreglar mis tonterías?

-Hay excepciones en todo.

-No hagas que esta sea una. Ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más…. -¿por qué seguía sin que me gustara su tono de voz, la mirada lúcida que traía y el hecho de que estuviera rehuyendo mi mirada como hace mucho no lo hacía?

Yo solo le sonreí, y me dediqué a buscar a Meilling.

Lo admito, me siento terriblemente culpable de no haber dejado ir a Naoki ese día.

Me siento terriblemente culpable de verlo con semejante culpabilidad que no debería estar cargando pero que gracias a mí lo hace.

Y también me siento terriblemente culpable porque, si no lo dejé ir en aquel entonces, fue porque fui demasiado egoísta y malvado como para dejar que mis sentimientos, que como dijo Nao, nunca fueron ni serán más que los que tiene él, intervinieran en mis palabras y más aún, que me hiciera decir excusas tan vacías y frías.

* * *

-Tomoyo.

_Miyuri. _

Alzó la vista.

-Me gustas.

Ella sonrió tontamente, pudo haber sido el alcohol o la mera hipocresía que llevaba en las venas, quien sabe.

Naoki se acercó, la miró fijamente a los ojos, no despegó ni por un segundo sus ojos de ese color celeste que tanto había anhelado, de esas pestañas largas y perfectamente arqueadas, de esos labios rosas y esa nariz respingona. Le agarró la muñeca dulcemente y le besó la mano delicadamente, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo.

Tomoyo solo pudo parpadear, no se sentí muy bien, estaba mareada, casi inconsciente. Solo pudo procesar una cosa: se sentía bien ser querida. Su mirada tembló, los ojos avellana de Naoki se volvieron azules, ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos se inundaron de algo muy parecido a lágrimas, pero menos pesadas y líquidas, era algo llamado dolor.

-A mí también me gustas, Naoki.

_Eriol. _

Su brazo, casi sin pensarlo se posó en el cuello de su novio, quien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le empezó a besar el cuello, apoyando su otro brazo al otro lado de éste. Tomoyo lanzó un suspiro que fue callado por la música…

Ya ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía.

Ninguno fue consciente de cómo, de alguna forma, ambos terminaron en un hotel, con las prendas de marca regadas por la alfombra, murmurando nombres de quienes según ellos amaban, pero gritando el nombre de quienes verdaderamente amaban en el fondo de sus corazones, sus almas y en su mente misma.

_God, I told you once, _

_I live for her and because of her, _

_Now that you stole her away, _

_For what should I live and breath? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP. **

**La historia SI es MIA, así que por favor, NO COPIAR. **

**Prohibido por sangre**

**Por:**

**Emiko hime-sama**

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación tensando el ambiente. Ambos sabían bien que el otro estaba despierto, no obstante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Naoki suspiró y se vistió sin abotonarse la camisa. Buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había pedido "prestada" a su mejor amigo; sacó un cigarrillo y, con otro suspiro lo prendió para tomar una larga calada de él.

Tomoyo se removió un poco, y apretó las sabanas fuertemente. Minutos después decidió taparse con ella completamente, no sabía que decir, cómo actuar y, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

¿Qué le hubiera dicho Eriol si supiera esto?

¿Cómo decirle a Naoki que cuando suspiraba y gemía su nombre, en su mente solo podía pensar en su hermano mayor?

-Tomoyo. –murmuró por fin roncamente el rubio.

Tomoyo solo apretó más las sábanas, no quería enfrentar la realidad tan pronto. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas, no obstante, fue en vano. Sus sollozos no tardaron en escucharse, Naoki solo se limitó a volver a suspirar.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero del buró y junto la ropa de su "novia" para después ponérsela en el otro buró, cerca de donde estaba ésta sollozando acostada.

Le acarició los cabellos por sobre la sabana, mentalizándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Tomoyo, ¿sigues trayendo esas lentillas?

Ésta negó con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no pudo. Los sollozos no podían parar.

-¿Sabes por qué pasó esto?

¿Por qué le estaba hablando tan dulcemente? No le gustaba su tono, no le gustaba la forma en que acariciaba sus cabellos, no le gustaba porque Naoki no solía ser así. No solía tratarla como si fuese una princesa o la persona más frágil del mundo.

No pudo dejar de llorar; Naoki le destapó lentamente a modo que pudiese verle la cara. Sí, esos ojos eran los que quería ver, ojos amatistas, no azules. ¿Por qué se daba cuenta hasta ahora?

Le limpió las lágrimas lentamente con la mirada pérdida sin estar realmente pensando. Juntó su frente con la suya. Tomoyo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que volvieron a salir y el nudo que se empezó a forma en la garganta, una vez más.

Le acarició los cabellos desde esa posición, peinándolos con los dedos. Le limpió las lágrimas de vez en cuando y, cuando por fin la vio calmada, volvió a hablar:

-Te pareces mucho a la persona de la que he estado enamorado mi vida entera. –su mirada se empezó a cristalizar también. –Te pareces demasiado. –murmuró acariciándole la mejilla. Tomoyo entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero fue callada por un dedo puesto sobre ellos. –Eres igual de hermosa, de amable, de inteligente… ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que incluso cuando te tengo aquí, tan cerca… que tienes su misma cara, sus mismas manos, su misma sonrisa e incluso la misma tristeza clavada en los ojos y que sé que fuiste mía hasta hace unas cuantas horas… no puedo amarte a ti.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una, como las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana.

-¿Por qué no eres ella….? ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué? –gritó separándose de ella. Su aliento a alcohol y tabaco golpeó a una inmóvil Tomoyo que no pudo ni hablar ni moverse, lo único que podía hacer era llorar. -¿Por qué…? –golpeó las paredes, tiró los cuadros, la fina porcelana francesa de toda la habitación, rompió los espejos y manchó casi todas las paredes y el azulejo del baño del rojo de sus puños.

Los sollozos amargos no se hicieron esperar, y ambos sabían bien que no lloraban por el que estaba en esa misma habitación, si no por otra persona que estaba mucho más cerca, grabada a fuego en sus corazones.

_¿Por qué me dejaste….?_

* * *

Empezó a tararear una canción de su misma banda entre lágrima y trago.

Decir que estaba ebria era poco, se sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar, y estaba segura de que si se ponía de pie, iría directo al suelo.

Pegó la cabeza a la barra y se quedó mirando fijamente su copa. Se había quitado sus botas de 14 cm que tanto problema le habían causado y soltado el pelo porque se había empezado a sentir estúpida peinada con esas coletas que tanto le gustaban a su madre. La máscara, sombras y delineador reposaban felizmente en el dorso de su mano y en el cuello de la blusa que traía por la forma en que se había limpiado las lágrimas. Se veía horrible, lo sabía, y le importaba un bledo lo que pensaran los demás o lo que los reporteros quisieran publicar. Estaba infinitamente triste y amargada.

-¿Por qué tan sola? –escuchó ausentemente.

-No te importa. –murmuró. Rió un poco, le dolía la cabeza, se podía estar imaginando cosas, esa voz no podía ser de Ryuichi.

-¿Ah no? Pues parece que quieres que alguien te ponga atención por la forma en que estas.

-¿Por quién me tomas….? ¿Ryuichi? –exclamó sorprendida entreabriendo los labios. No, no, estaba imaginando cosas.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? -¿era ese rencor en su voz?

Tomó un trago.

-¿Eres real?

-Por supuesto que soy real, deja de tomar ya, parece que te ha afectado bastante.

-Ya, por supuesto que no eres real. Ryuichi no se preocuparía por mí. El me odia.

Ryu frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te odia?

-Porque lo dejé plantando como estúpido en el omiai que mi madre solicitó.

Silencio. ¿Así que en verdad creía que era una forma de su imaginación?

Bien, pues así jugaría entonces. Menos problema, era mejor lidiar con una Meilling ebria que con una Meilling sobria, hostil y dramática.

-Tal vez "Ryuichi" ya lo ha olvidado.

-Pues sí, él tal vez sí, pero yo no, ni tampoco el cínico de su mejor amigo. –murmuró la ultima parte con amargura. Tomó otro trago.

-¿Cínico? –preguntó con algo de diversión.

-Sí, sí, mira que venir a hablarle tan feo a una señorita tan bonita como yo… y encima… encima dejarme allí llorando…

-¿Eso hizo? Pues vaya que debe ser un muy mal tipo.

Meilling rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Es un buen tipo, pero tiene un carácter que… -suspiró estallando una vez más en risas. Se enderezó para echar la cabeza para atrás y tragarse todo lo que quedaba de un trago. -¡Otro! –gritó.

Ryuichi rió también algo preocupado por la ebriedad de la chica.

-¿Y por qué dices que dejaste planteado a ese tal "Ryuichi"? –dijo pasándole la copa que había pedido anteriormente la chica y pidiendo una para él mismo también.

Meilling ladeó el rostro y dejó de reír. Movió la cabeza incómodamente de un lado a otro como si le pesara y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tenía 16 años, no quería compromisos. Estaba enamorada de la música… y él estaba enamorado de otra chica. Mucho más bonita y dulce que yo. Además ella era amable.

-Oh, vaya. –dijo silenciosamente, ahogando su murmullo en la copa de alcohol que le habían dado. Estaba seguro de que hablaba de Miyuri.

Meilling rió.

-Y yo no soy amable. –rió otra vez. -¿Pero sabes? ¡Esta chica era la cosa más irritante que nunca he visto! Nunca lloraba, nunca mostraba sufrimiento. Su padre la golpeaba, e incluso respirando oxígeno concentrado sonreía y le tomaba la mano a su novio moviendo los labios y diciéndole que se animara. Agradecía hasta cuando la insultaban y rezaba por el bienestar de la misma madre que la dejó abandonada cuando tenía 4 años. ¿Y qué era yo? No, mejor dicho, ¿qué soy yo? Caprichosa, egoísta, infantil… y… -cerró los ojos. Sentía la cabeza pesada, y todo le daba vueltas. –Si confieso la verdad, yo le amaba, pero mi peor defecto siempre ha sido mi orgullo y mi obsesivo amor por mí misma, y no quería que me viera como reemplazo de ella. Ni siquiera quería que me viese como algo que tuviera que ver con ella.

-¿Tan malo hubiera sido? –preguntó lentamente.

-Pues no lo sé, pero a mí se me hace algo horrible. –dijo dejando la copa a lado. –Ser comparada con la persona que odias… con la persona que siempre has envidiado… con la persona que siempre ha tenido la libertad que tu deseas… el amor del hombre al que amas desde siempre…. Es algo… es algo horrible… horrible… horri…ble… -la vista se le había nublado, todo de repente le daba vueltas.

-Y… -comenzó, volteó a verla, pero no alcanzó a preguntarle nada pues, en cuestión de segundos, Meilling se hubiera estampado en el piso si no hubiese sido porque él la había alcanzado a agarrar. Suspiró. -¿Pues cuántas copas tomaste, Mei? –preguntó negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, despertándose por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del baño.

Ya lo entendía, se había desmayado por algún golpe que se había dado entre todo lo que había estado tirando. Palpó sus bolsillos en busca de su celular, lo encontró en su bolsillo derecho, marcaba las ocho en punto de la mañana. ¿Había quedado inconsciente toda la noche? ¡Vaya desperdicio de tiempo!

Suspiró y se levantó lentamente, notando cierto ardor en las manos y uno que otro pinchazo en la cabeza, en especial en las sienes.

Se llevó la mano a la frente solo para darse cuenta que tenía sangre seca.

Gruño algo irritado.

Se puso de pie algo tembloroso; caminó guiándose por la luz de su celular y palpando por el camino.

-¿Tomoyo? –llamó.

Ésta se removió un poco entre las sábanas y prendió la luz del buró, incorporándose también.

-Tienes unas ojeras horribles. –dijo. Se levantó para prender la luz. Se había vestido y al parecer también arreglado el pelo. –El maquillaje te cambia todo el rostro, pareces otro. –la luz se prendió iluminando a ambos. –Se ve muy feo eso. –dijo señalando la herida en su cabeza.

-No duele tanto. –dijo quitándole importancia. -¿Dormías? Perdón por despertarte.

-No, no te preocupes, solo pensaba. –se acercó a él. –Ve a lavarte eso, en serio se ve feo.

-Ya… -dijo dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a obedecer sus palabras.

Tomoyo se le quedó viendo por un buen rato, pues Naoki no había cerrado la puerta del baño. Suspiró, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-Vuelve con Eriol. –dijo de repente Naoki. Tomoyo abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste? –preguntó temiendo haber oído mal.

-Que vuelvas con tu hermano. ¿Estuvieron juntos por un tiempo no? Si es así, estoy seguro que todavía te ama. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo en que se secaba las manos y la frente con una toalla.

-¿Y tú como vas a saber eso? El otro día…

-Pues sí, el otro día te dijo eso. Pero si alguna vez sintió algo por ti, no creo que desaparezca tan fácil. Además de lejos se ve que le caigo mal y que me quiere asesinar con la mirada, y eso que no me considero un mal tipo, al menos en apariencia.

-Pues yo creo que eso es lo que todo hermano haría. Es un instinto protector.

-No, no lo creo. Yo soy hijo único así que no sé en realidad, pero Ryu tiene una hermana y cuando se casó, Ryu hasta se hizo amigo de su cuñado.

-Pues cada quien reacciona diferente.

-¿Por qué eres tan necia? Te estoy diciendo que…

-Pero tú siempre me has dicho lo que yo quiero escuchar.

-Ahora es diferente. –dijo para empezar a vendarse las manos con las vendas que había encontrado en el baño, haciendo una mueca de vez en cuando por el dolor que le causaba mover la mano, pues ambas estaban heridas.

-Tienes que desinfectarte eso antes. –murmuró Tomoyo acercándose a él y llevándolo al baño. Abrió la botella de alcohol y mojó los pedazos de algodón que había arrancado previamente. Le desinfecto la herida en silencio mientras Naoki hacía una mueca. -¿Por qué dices que ahora es diferente?

-Porque quiero convertirme en un buen tipo. Un buen tipo de verdad. Lo que te hice hoy fue horrible, es decir, te acabo de arruinar una experiencia que se supone que debes de vivir con la persona que amas, y debe de ser especial y bueno, en realidad no sé como lo crean las chicas pero….

-¿Para ti fue horrible también? –le empezó a vendar la mano, sin levantar la vista para mirarlo.

-En realidad, no sé si fue horrible o no. Nunca lo había hecho. Pero tampoco lo quería hacer así que por mí no es tanto problema. Yo no tenía ninguna ilusión ni nada.

Tomoyo sonrió. Abrió otro paquete de vendas y desenrolló la venda lentamente. Se acercó para levantarle el flequillo indicándole a Naoki que se lo sostuviera para que pudiera enrollar la venda alrededor de su frente.

-En realidad, si te soy sincera, yo tampoco tenía ninguna ilusión ni expectativa. Lo único que quería era que pasara con la persona que amase. –sonrió tristemente abrochándole la venda. Naoki bajo los brazos.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, estábamos borrachos.

-Pues sí, pero yo no me embriago. Debí haber detenido todo esto y…

-Ya, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Apenas y recuerdo algo, así que no vale la pena. –Naoki volvió a entreabrir los labios. –En serio, si dices otra cosa me voy a volver a poner a llorar otra vez.

Naoki solo bajo la vista.

-Al menos hazme caso en esto último… -Tomoyo levantó la vista. –Vale la pena arriesgarse… y pelear si es por amor, Tomoyo. Si no lo haces lo lamentarás. Vas a perder mucho.

Tomoyo solo sonrió amargamente ligeramente sorprendida.

-Te dije que me iba a poner a llorar otra vez. –dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos en un vano intento de parar las lágrimas. Naoki sonrió. –Eso no aplica conmigo, Naoki. Eso no aplica aquí conmigo porque para pelear por amor y vencer, se necesita que ambos sientan lo mismo… y… y…

-Tomoyo…

-No entiendes… yo soy la que me equivoqué… yo soy la que me enamoré… yo soy la que pequé…. –sollozó. Naoki la abrazó; no pudo hacer nada más.

* * *

-¿Qué no me engañabas con Mizuki? –rió. -¡Esa es la peor mentira que has dicho hasta ahora, Kinomoto! No te sale actuar de santo.

-¡Escucha, si estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí es porque realmente…!

-¡Toya! –gritó Yukito. ¿Por qué era tan difícil que estos dos tuvieran una conversación civilizada? ¡Parecían más niños que adultos!

-¡Ella empezó! –dijo apuntándola acusadoramente. Yukito tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

-Se supone que estamos aquí para arreglar las cosas. Esto requiere seriedad.

-¡Estoy actuando con seriedad! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Desviaron la vista, ligeramente rencorosos. Nakuru decidió acostarse y darles la espalda.

-Nakuru….

-Esto es una estupidez.

-Me prometiste una oportunidad.

-A ti, no a él. –murmuró.

-Sí, pero sabes que si me lo prometes a mí, se lo estás prometiendo a él. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lo explique? ¿Qué te cuesta escucharlo?

-¿Qué me cuesta? ¡¿Qué qué me cuesta? ¡Este! –dijo apuntándolo poniéndose de pie apresuradamente, no importándole el hecho de que estaba descalza y podría enfermarse. -¡Es el hombre que me arruinó mi adolescencia! ¡Mi vida! Y cuando por fin me decido a querer vivir MI vida, LEJOS de él, ¿adivina con qué me encuentro? ¡Anda, adivina!

-Nakuru, calmate…

-¡Que no puedo despegarme de la cocaína! –empezó a llorar amargamente. Se tapó el rostro. –Que cada vez que trato de hacerlo, empiezo a vomitar y empiezo a desearla más y más…

-Nakuru…

-Yo solo quería que tú me voltearas a ver, que supieras que existía… no te pedí nada difícil, ¿verdad? solo te pedí un lugar en tu corazón, ¡te pedí menos de un cuarto! Te pedí simplemente unos cuantos segundos al día…no entiendo cómo pude ser tan tonta… y arruinar mi vida de esta forma… solo era dinero, ¿no? –se revolvió el cabello con una mano y se talló los ojos fuertemente. No quería empezar a llorar otra vez, en especial en ese estado. Le hacía falta la cocaína, sí, la cocaína jamás le abandonaba.

Se sentía débil, asustada. Se sentía la víctima de todo, su cabeza le daba vueltas y por sus ojos pasaban una serie de colores y texturas que en su vida había visto. Sentía una adrenalina diferente del éxtasis, esta adrenalina cortaba, era como una tormenta, y ella era una chica sin sombrilla y abrigo. Era una chica con el vestido rasgado, sin zapatos y vestida por una sola sábana blanca.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¡Este no era su mundo! ¡Tenía que volver!

Parpadeó, se obligó a hacer como si nada pasase como cuando le daban esos exquisitos escalofríos en frente de las cámaras, y siguió hablando. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus labios resecos temblaban y sus manos no dejaban de hacer formas con las manos que asustarían hasta a un loco. Sus ojos se perdieron.

Empezó a reír. Y es que, realmente, la situación le daba risa. ¿Por qué estaba allí, sentada en un hospital cuando podía salirse e ir en busca de otro sueño?

¡Qué estúpida se había vuelto! ¡Depender de sueños vendidos por la señorita Cocaína! ¡Ha! ¡Y ella que decía que era fuerte, que era valiosa, que valía la pena ser amada por ella! ¡Qué tonta, qué hipócrita!

Estaba delirando.

-Si solo querías dinero yo te lo hubiera dado… pero no te conformaste con eso, ¿verdad? tenías que enamorarme, tenías que hacerme adicta no solo a la cocaína sino también a tus caricias, a tus besos y a ti. Me trastornaste, utilizaste y me dejaste en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad por más… ¿fui fácil de engañar? ¡Anda, dime! ¡Era tonta y estúpida, y lo sigo siendo así que no importa qué me hagas o qué me digas, tú sabes bien que te voy a perdonar una y otra vez y te voy a seguir queriendo…. Entonces tú no tienes nada de lo cual temer, cuando en cambio yo ya he perdido todo. Si tú te hundes yo me voy a hundir contigo, dependo de ti tanto como dependo de la cocaína. Y eso lo sabes bien. Incluso ahora, tratas de enredarme la mente y yo quiero estar lo más consciente posible, porque de esa forma no seré otra vez tonta y me culparé a mí, sino que te podré culpar a ti. Incluso ahora, mi corazón late no solo por el ansia de querer seguir probando esa droga sino también por volver a probar tus labios. Explícame si puedes, has todas las excusas que quieras.

-¿Nakuru, te sientes bien?

Pero ella ya no escuchaba, se había guardado eso por muchos años.

Se había tragado esas palabras cuando se enteró que la Compañía le había asignado a él para controlar su drogadicción.

Se había tragado esas palabras cuando lo encontró en la azotea besando a Mizuki.

Se había tragado esas palabras cuando lo vio regalarle un ramo de crisantemos –sus flores favoritas –a Naoko en la graduación cuando a ella jamás le había regalado nada.

Se había tragado esas palabras por demasiado tiempo, todo tenía un límite. Y entre el amor siempre se interpone el rencor antes del perdón.

_Tú no tienes porqué sentir esto… _

_Déjame salir… ¡yo hablaré por ti! _

_No tienes que sufrir Nakuru… Naraku solucionará todo por ti…_

Palabras dulces, palabras tentadoras… ¿cuándo era que había empezado a escucharlas? ¿a hacerse amigas de aquellas encantadoras vocecillas? Sabía que ellas no le harían nada, con ellas estaba segura….

-Nakuru…

-¡No nos toques! –gritó. Yukito intercambio una rápida mirada con Toya.

…¡Pero era su cuerpo! ¡Era su vida! ¡Este era el momento que había estado esperando siempre!

Se tapó los oídos con las manos, agitó la cabeza varias veces.

-¡No! ¡No!

-Nakuru….

-Inyéctale un calmante. –murmuró Yukito.

-No creo que le sirva. –le respondió.

-¡¿Entonces qué? –dijo algo desesperado. La situación se había salido de control, ¿por qué de repente había empezado a actuar así? Al parecer el trastorno había avanzado demasiado rápido.

-Tal vez con la cocaína…

-¡¿De dónde diablos vamos a sacar cocaína?

-Pues….

La puerta se abrió.

Kotori se quitó el sombrero y miró a ambos a través de sus grandes ojos.

-Si buscan cocaína, yo puedo conseguírselas.

-¿Cómo entró?

-Tengo un truco. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Volteó a ver a Nakuru, quien se había sentando en la cama y tenía los ojos cerrados. Murmura cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, se acercó y la acurrucó en su pecho. –Todo va a estar bien. –Nakuru sacudió la cabeza, negó una y otra vez y empezó a sollozar.

-¡Es mi vida! ¡Es mi vida! Haz que paren….

-Shhh…. –le murmuró tranquilizadoramente acariciándole los cabellos. Con su otra mano, buscó su celular y llamó a la única persona que conocía que podía darle cocaína de contrabando.

* * *

-¿Sí? –dijo contestando la llamada de Kotori. Le extrañaba que ella le llamara, era raro. Normalmente si ella necesitaba algo, era Subaru quien hacía las llamadas, no ella.

Tomoyo lo miró por un rato hasta que decidió no pensar en nada más ya. Quería concentrarse en arreglar su vida, aún no había hablado con Sakura ni tampoco había llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre el asunto de Eriol.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que estaba enamorada de Eriol, de que siempre lo había estado…. Y de que quería hablar con él una vez más, para al menos, entender una que otra cosa para poder rendirse finalmente y abandonar toda esperanza.

Suspiró.

Su novio la miró de reojo y titubeó un poco con sus labios. Murmuró algo para que la persona al otro lado le esperara y se le quedó mirando a Tomoyo por un largo rato.

-Me tengo que ir…. Yo… ¿está bien si anuncio nuestro rompimiento mañana….? –dudó. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y entreabrió los labios.

_¿Qué? _¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¡Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza eso!

-Si me necesitas, puedes llamarme. Acudiré a ti en seguida. –dijo acariciándole el cabello. –No salgas hasta mañana, pagaré tu estancia. Se verá muy sospechoso si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo. –tomó aire. –Gracias por todo. -Tomoyo no pudo dejar de mirarle ni tampoco pudo ponerse de pie. Estaba en shock. –Hasta… luego. –murmuró, dejándole un beso en la mano.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar llorar una vez que la puerta se cerró.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Rika entre abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y extrañada. ¿Esa de allí, entre los brazos de aquel extraño era Meilling? ¿La orgullosa Meilling a la que le tenías que pedir permiso hasta para agarrarle sus cosas? ¿Se estaba dejando cargar?

Wow, eso era extraño.

Además, hasta donde ella sabía, este tipo ni siquiera era famoso, ¿cómo se supone que sabía donde vivía si ni siquiera Syaoran, el vocalista principal y líder de su banda, sabía con exactitud?

Se formó un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos supo cómo llenar. Rika estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar y Ryuichi simplemente no sabía qué decir.

-Eh…hola. –dijo Ryuichi después de unos minutos.

-Hola. –respondió apresuradamente Rika para no sonar descortés.

-Este yo… Mei- la señorita Li –se corrigió –pues… ¿cómo decirlo? La encontré un poco pasada de copas y como nos conocíamos de antes consideré algo descortés dejarla…

-¿Se conocían antes? –preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse, y es que, Meilling no era una persona con muchos amigos. Se tapó los labios con una mano en seguida, preocupada.

Ryuichi alzó la vista, segundos después se echó a reír.

-Sí, suena imposible, pero sí. –volvió a reír. Su risa fue parada por su celular, que comenzó a sonar. Rika le hizo una seña para que entrara y acostara a Meilling en su sillón. Ryuichi se disculpó con la cabeza y contestó.

-_Ryu. _

-Nao. –dijo sorprendido. -¿Dónde has estado? Te llamé ayer y…

-_Inconsciente. Te explicó después. Cometí algo estúpido._

-Eso ya lo sé. Tú te la pasas haciendo cosas estúpidas…

_-Me acosté con Tomoyo. Mañana a las 8:30 am anunciaré que terminamos. _

Silencio.

-¿Q-Qué? –preguntó cuando por fin pudo recuperar su voz.

_-No puedo discutir ahora. _–sonó algo parecido a un insulto a lo lejos.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_-¿Cuidaste de Meilling? ¿Estás ocupado ahora? Espera, un momento… ¿dónde está ella ahora? _

-Estoy en su departamento, en frente de su amiga, la tecladista. –la volteó a ver, Rika le sonrió. –Encontré la dirección en su bolso. Nos quedamos toda la noche bebiendo. Pero no me evadas el tema, ¡sabía que eras estúpido pero no tanto Naoki!

_-Ah… me estás llamando por mi nombre completo, eso es raro, estás enojado, ¿verdad? _–sonaba algo nervioso. Rika miró curiosa. ¿Naoki? ¿Naoki Kudo? ¡Este chico era amigo de su ídolo! –_Escucha, prometo explicarte todo después, ahora necesito un favor. No, más bien, Kotori sempai necesita un favor. _

-¿La princesita pidiendo un favor? –preguntó. Eso era tan extraño que se olvidó momentáneamente de todo lo que había oído antes.

_-Quiere una dosis de cocaína para Nakuru Akizuki, de inmediato._

* * *

Le dije todo atropelladamente, no quería escuchar sermones ahora.

El silencio de Ryuichi se hizo vehemente, no dijo nada hasta pasados unos cuantos segundos. Yo manejaba como un loco el auto que me había enviado la compañía, pasándome luces rojas e insultando a todo el que se me atravesaba. Quería llegar a mi departamento pronto, no solo para cumplir el favor que me había pedido Kotori –el cual no lo consideraba nada anormal, pues Kotori ya era rara en sí. –si no que también para quitarme esas ropas.

Ya, había hecho algo estúpido, lo sabía. Pero más que todo me sentía culpable, no tanto por lastimar a Tomoyo, si no que sentía que había traicionado la confianza de Ryuichi y de Miyu.

_Miyu. _

¿Por qué de repente tanta melancolía? ¿Cuánto había pasado tratando de olvidarme de ella, de enterrar su recuerdo clavándolo en el más profundo cementerio de mi pecho? Qué estúpido e inútil sonaba todo ahora.

-Te espero en mi departamento. –le dije sin realmente haber escuchado lo que había dicho y le colgué.

* * *

-Me tengo que ir. –dije atropelladamente, algo irritado por la actitud de mi amigo.

¿Qué se había acostado con Daidouji? ¡Y yo que le había dicho que dejara de cometer estupideces!

-¿T-Tan pronto? ¿No quiere quedarse para tomar…?

-Me tengo que ir. –repetí, irritado. La chica pareció asustarse un poco, pues bajo la vista apenada. Yo suspiré. –Lo siento, no pretendía sonar así. Pero realmente, no tengo tiempo. Gracias por la oferta.

-No… -pareció querer decir algo. Alcé las cejas para incitarla a continuar. –E…¿es usted amigo de Naoki Kudo?

-Y si lo fuera, ¿qué? –pregunté mirando de reojo el reloj.

-No… yo… quiero decir…

-¿Quieres un autógrafo? –pregunté por fin. Ella asintió. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me despedí con una mano para después salir corriendo.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que involucrarme en tantos delitos por las tonterías de mis amigos?

Suspiré.

* * *

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de golpearte ahora. –fue lo primero que dijo Ryu cuando le abrí la puerta. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y sonreí nerviosamente, Ryuichi enojado daba algo de miedo.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora ese no es…

-¿Y por qué tenemos que darle lo que quiere cuando lo pide, de todos modos? –me interrumpió.

-Se supone que porque es nuestra amiga. Y bueno… yo le debo mucho. –bajé la vista por unos segundos, luego la levanté y lo vi rodar los ojos y agarrarse el puente de la nariz en gesto irritado. Se rebuscó entre la camisa para sacar la llave que tenía colgada, yo simplemente caminé en silencio.

Entramos a mi cuarto, pateando las cosas que se nos atravesaran, sin prender la luz. Abrí mis closet y palpé en busca de una tabla floja. Ryu sacó su celular para darnos luz, encontré la tabla.

La levanté con gesto cansino, sacudiéndome las gotas de agua que me caían del pelo (mientras esperaba a Ryu me había bañado y cambiado), luego me alejé para que él pudiera introducir la llave que abría el cerrojo del pedazo de madera que había allí dentro.

Palpó por unos segundos hasta que encontró una bolsa de ese polvo blanquecino que tanto me había salvado en el pasado. Reí sarcásticamente, Ryu me miró mal y volvió a poner todo como estaba; pareciese que nada había pasado.

Qué hipócrita.

* * *

-Señor, no puede entrar ahora.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pues…

-¡Quiero saber lo que está pasando! ¡¿Dónde está Kinomoto?

-Se encuentra ocupado en este instante y…

-¡Señor, no puede abrir esa puerta! ¡Hiragizawa-san, por favor…!

Pero ya era muy tarde, antes de que las dos enfermeras pudieran detenerlo, él ya había entrado a la habitación.

Kinomoto frunció el ceño y Yukito volteó la cara para mirarlo fijamente.

Paseó la vista por la habitación.

-¿Nakuru? –preguntó lentamente.

¿Cuándo había sido la última que vez que había visto a Nakuru de esa forma?

Ahh…. Si, cuando había intentado dejar la cocaína.

-¿Naraku? ¿Naruki…? ¿Naku? ¿Están bien?

Los ojos cafés de su amiga lo miraron fijamente, el solo sonrió.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no las veía.

Se acercó lentamente. Pudo sentir la mirada de ambos doctores y las enfermeras cerrar la puerta con precaución.

-Les he extrañado. –murmuró.


End file.
